Bitten and Broken
by Somnific
Summary: Alucard wants to test his Draculina's limits. How far can he push her until she's broken? Rated MA for sexually explicit content. You have been warned. AxS.
1. First Time

**I have watched one episode of Hellsing, so maybe I'm not exactly up to par with the characters. But I still wanted to give you guys something. Also, just a little heads up – there is** ** _no making love_** **, no "I love you"'s, this is** ** _purely volatile and a little violent_** **in the most sensual way possible. If that's distubing to you,** ** _don't read ahead_** **.**

 **(And I was lost for words for vagina. Like, there's 'honey pot', but that's too nice. So, I do apologise for the use of pussy and cunt. Very** ** _vulgar_** **, probably** ** _offensive_** **, it's all I had. Sorry!)**

 **Yeah, enjoy.**

 _ **Bitten and Broken**_

Seras Victoria lay awake on her bed, feeling dirty upon the satin sheets. The caress of the gentle material upon her grimy, naked skin almost felt sinful, as though she was too impure to mar their perfect surface.

This was only because she was quite literally dirty. Not covered from head to toe in soot, it wasn't that kind of dirty; it was more to do with the fact she could practically _feel_ her pores breathing. It was a dirty that wasn't all that physical, strangely enough.

She was similar to that of a newborn child within that fragile moment, her senses newly heightened and although her body was drained of any physical energy, she felt alive. New. As though she had to go and explore the world as she saw it now, its previous ugly state not fit to corrupt this present beauty before her.

Though dark outside, the moon a bare shimmer against the gossamer curtains that hung from the high ceiling, she could see everything – the way the shadows danced against the miscellaneous furniture in the room, the tiny heaps of dust gathered upon every surface, even the individual fibres of the rug that lay lonely upon the dark stone floor. She was looking through eyes that were responsive to even that of a lonesome dust particle floating on the bare breeze that crept in through the open balcony doors.

Seras allowed her head to fall to the side, her unkempt, wind-tousled blonde threads flopping over her face in accordance with her slight shift. She watched the glimmering starlight dance against the glass of the doors, watching how it kissed and glowed. It was so beautiful, and there was so much colour in even the darkest corners of her new chamber. This gift that had been given to her so...carelessly. Had that man realized what he'd done? What he'd allowed her to have?

It was as though a God of a cruel nature had blown new life into her old body, its breath sweeping the certain, nearing death from her veins, replacing her blood with wildfire and gold, this surely sinful mixture lighting her body from within, and it was unnatural and exhilarating all at once.

Had she sold her soul?

Seras wasn't a particularly holy person, and she had good reason. Within the death and decay that had surrounded her, previous to her second birth into something of a devil, she failed to see the light that should have kept her faith burning like an ever-lighting candle. Instead... it was blown out the moment she saw her first comrade fall. Despite that, in this moment where both innocence and evil were born, she took a moment to pray.

It wasn't a long prayer, nor was it really sincere. But after she lay her hands to rest by her sides once again, she let out a breath of relief. What was it in human nature that the need, the overwhelming desire to be good disallowed the acceptance of any wrongdoing? Humans were a fallen race; nothing now or ever would change that fact, and yet, they seeked to be a merciful race. And maybe that's why she prayed, maybe that's why she spoke to a higher being she was never really sure was there. She needed to cling to something greater than the poverty all around her.

"You should know, my dear, that will do you no good now."

A voice, low and alluring, came to her on a breath of air, carried by something just above a whisper. A shiver was sent running down her spine, tickling every bone as it went; gooseflesh prickling at her pale skin.

Seras sat up, grabbing a sheet to cover her naked form with in the process. She was rushed and embarrassed, feeling extremely exposed and uncomfortable. Awkwardly, she held the satin in place over her breasts, shying away from the gaze that was steely upon her, her eyes focusing on a particular stone tile.

Opposite the ridiculously over-sized bed she sat upon, Alucard stepped out from the shadows. His tall, lithe body stood there unmoving, dressed in the same oddly appealing red and black clothing she'd seen him in earlier. Only this time, his glasses and hat were absent. She took a moment, allowing her newborn eyes to travel over his beautiful features, to admire the silken look to his long, black locks. She watched, caught in a moment of child-like observation, as the silvery light washed against him, the glimmer latching to his hair, iluminating it.

To deny that he was a very dominating and incredibly arousing presence would have been very idiotic. Everything about this man screamed power, even when he wasn't baring his weapon. It was an aura; it pulsated in deliciously tempting waves around him, from him.

Seras licked her lips nervously, the plump flesh soft and pink in very slight contrast to her ghostly-white skin.

"You could have knocked," she mumbled, finding the words hard to utter with him standing there, staring at her, evaluating her. She fumbled with the sheet, trying desperately and not-so-subtly to cover her exposed acres of flesh. Alucard, the God that had lay this beautiful curse upon her, let out a throaty laugh, a grin carving itself into his lips. He took a step towards her.

"I could have," he agreed, his tone almost mocking, "but I don't think I would have been greeted with such a pleasant sight."

Seras' throat went dry, her eyebrows furrowing. Even in that step closer...she wanted to run. Hide. Escape him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something about him that both thrilled her and made her want to scream in terror. He was watching her like wounded prey, and at any moment he would pounce. But would he? She may not have been injured, but she was like a child that was ill. Weak, unable to fend for herself.

"It's rude to come into a lady's room unannounced," she shot back at him. Her voice wavered. "I'm...not decent."

Alucard took another slow step forward, that grin widening, almost splitting his face. His eyes, glowing now. He lifted one leg and allowed his knee to rest on the end of the bed. Threateningly. Seras shifted back, by the slightest inch. A question rose in her throat but she allowed it to die there, her mouth tightening into a pinched line.

"Dear," he began, tilting his head ever so slightly, "are you frightened?"

He ended his question with a low growl, and Seras, without even thinking, nodded.

She knew how she looked displayed before him, and it was terrifying. Her sweet, innocent face contorted into a look of pure fear; her beautiful blue eyes wide, brow furrowed into an expression of wonder and horror, lips barely parted now. Her slim neck, marred with dried blood, acting now as an image of an aphrodisiac in that moment. Her bare shoulders glimmering with the soft, shadow-light, her breasts concealed but barely behind the translucent sheet that fell around her like a gown. Her blonde locks resting in the hollows of her collarbones, framing her thin face.

Alucard licked his lips, a slow, sensual sweep of his lower lip.

"Good. You should be."

With that he was upon her within a brief second. Without warning, he tore the sheet from her grip and tossed it aside, the satin drifting like a feather to the ground beside the bed. His knee now slammed itself between her legs, driving her thighs apart with an unnatural force, his hands clenching both of her wrists in an iron grip as he thrust them above her head. Seras let out a shriek of both shock and horror, the movement from him completely unexpected and unanticipated. But in a second she was silenced.

Alucard's face was inches from hers, his raven-dark locks falling around her like a darkened waterfall, the feeling of silk brushing against her skin causing gooseflesh to rise in its wake. Thoroughly horrified by the brutality of his sudden actions, she flung her head to the side, a very clear sign of refusal to acknowledge him.

Instead of a laugh, or a sweet word or two, he growled at her, the sound reverberating in her ear. "Look at me," he demanded, and without a thought to herself, she did, eyes now filling with tears. She hadn't wanted to look, but there was something about the way he lashed out the command that silenced the stubborn streak in her. He studied her a moment longer, before plunging into the hollow of her bare throat. She let out a very brief gasp, her eyes widening.

He brushed against the sensitive skin there with his nose, a gentle sigh from his lips hot against her flesh. She closed her mouth for fear she'd make a sound. Without a warning, she felt his teeth like needles plunge deep into her flesh, animalistic as they ripped through her skin. Her body seized suddenly, not a sound from her mouth, before shuddering and relxing. As he began to draw blood, she felt a warmth emanate from where his teeth stroked against her veins.

It was a feeling like no other. The mixture of his hot saliva and warm, soft lips against her throat made her shiver. She very carefully listened to the gentle slurping sounds, before the feeling suddenly intensified by tenfold. It wasn't like when he first bit her, no – this was different. When she was dying, the bite was...pleasant. Warm, made her feel fuzzy.

This was like he'd lit a fire inside of her flesh, burning her alive but allowing wave after wave of pleasure to brush her in the most desirable of ways. She fell prey to the alluring sexual caress of the bite, allowed herself to be drawn into its arousing effect.

Alucard swallowed a mouthful of his fledgling's blood, its warm coppery taste sliding like wildfire down his throat where it intensified in his belly. The trail stroked against every nerve, sending pleasurable shocks throughout his entire body, his senses heightened by her delicious mercury. He buried his fangs in her throat again, deeper, knowing the effect it had on this woman. She craved it, by the way her body was reacting.

Not long after he had swallowed he began to notice his little slave's hips grinding and bucking gently, rubbing herself against his thigh. He smirked against her throat, lapping his tongue against her hot flesh. He knew she was finding herself succumbing to the binding of ecstasy, allowing it to fill her, drown her.

Already he could smell her sweet nectar, its sweet, tantalizing scent filling his nose. That, joined with the scent of her blood caused him to become aroused. His member writhed in his pants, the blood in his veins rushing in the direction of his crotch. He was growing in size quickly, but he couldn't help it. She was doing this to him.

A moan escaped Seras' lips, one filled with absent-minded pleasure. As she rubbed herself against his leg, she felt the electric jolts of pleasure rush to her brain where logic was quickly becoming foggy. She gyrated her hips, another pleasured moan snaking its way from between her lips. She wanted to feel his skin, not the fabric of his pants although it was damp now from her juices. Seras lifted her hand to nestle her fingers in his hair, holding his head against her neck as he drank from her, never wanting this feeling to end.

Although desperate, a desire for him to touch her, she couldn't find the will to vocalize what she wanted. Her throat was dry and her breathing torn and ragged, causing a flare of slight pain every time she took a breath. Alucard's tall form hovering above her, not quite feeling her, it was driving her insane. She craved him, every inch of him.

Just then, he pulled his head away from her throat despite her hand making a futile attempt at holding him in place. He let out a hiss as he rose, allowing Seras to cry out at the pain she felt as he ripped his mouth from her sensitive flesh. He dropped his head in a vicious kiss to her lips, ravaging her pink, swollen mouth. The taste of blood on his tongue made its way to hers, and she moaned as she began to move her lips in sync with his, the passion exploding between them. His teeth nicked her lower lip, and she gasped into his mouth; his tongue lapping at the tiny wound, before pressing up against hers, making her taste her own lifeblood.

Their mouths danced together, hot and wild as Seras' hands began to pull at his clothing, wishing to feel his smooth flesh against her own. Alucard did not deprive her of her want, pulling away from her sensual, sweet lips to tear his coat and shirt off, disregarding where they fell as he flung them quickly away.

"Do you want me to taste you?" Alucard asked, his voice like silk in her ear. She shivered, her breath hot and rapid as she nodded. What he meant by that she wasn't quite sure but in that moment, she was willing to do anything to him, for him. She didn't care.

The vampire lord chuckled deep in his throat and he leaned back down, pressing his lips against her collarbone, then continuing to trail sweet, gentle kisses down along her body; down the valley of her breasts, along her stomach, his tongue briefly dipping into every hollow and curve on its way down. He then stopped, his teeth grazing gently over her hipbone, his hands caressing her inner thighs. Using both strong hands, he pulled her legs apart, baring her womanhood to him in its hot, wet glory.

"What are you doing?" Seras asked, her voice breathy and wavering as she spoke, already lost in the pits of sinful lust. She didn't dare lift her head from the mattress, too embarrassed to look her Master in the eye. She had never been so... exposed. Never before had she been indecent to anyone, never had she been so intimate with anyone.

He didn't reply, and that made her nervous, but only for the briefest second. She felt him lay a kiss on her inner thigh, so close to her swollen slit. She let out a shaky sigh, feeling every muscle in her body tighten and release, anxious but excited.

And then she felt as his tongue flicked out and gave her slit one hard, long lick. She gasped and felt her body shudder, her back arching ever so slightly. He pressed his tongue in between the lips down there and he began to lick her sensitive pussy; his tongue caressing and assaulting her clit, making her shiver and moan in pleasure.

Alucard swept his tongue against her, feeling her tight little fuckhole shiver and ease at his teasing. Oh, how she tasted. Her arousal was so sweet, hot against his tongue, its sugar-like sweetness coating his mouth in thick, wet layers. He closed his lips on her clit and sucked, feeling her body seize around him before a loud cry of ecstasy filled the room from his Draculina's mouth. He, too, gained pleasure from this act of lust, but right now he wanted to see just how far he could push her body until enough was enough. Would she ask him to stop? Would she lose the innocent thing he believed to be a façade and ask him to brutally fuck her until she was numb? He was doubtful at that one, but this was a woman he hardly knew. He wanted to know her, what she enjoyed, what made her feel good, what caused her to scream.

And so he continued to suck and lick, his tongue very gently pressing against her hole every now and then, causing her hips to buck up. He quickened his pace; she began to move her hips. He growled against her, pulling his mouth away before snaking back up to her lips, positioning his body against hers, forcing her legs to accommodate his body.

He slammed his lips to hers in a forceful kiss, a kiss she willingly accepted, moaning as he pushed his tongue past her lips into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself. Seras' legs wrapped around his waist, clenching tightly with her fleshy, supple thighs. Alucard could wait no longer, his manhood painfully evident as it pushed against the confines of his clothing. He used a hand to reach down and undo his belt, nearly ripping the zipper of his pants open. His member sprung out almost immediately, practically panting, eager to stretch his slave open.

Now was when he didn't care to be gentle, when the desire for this submissive girl beneath him overruled his brief want to make love. He, in his domineering, sick way, wanted to break her.

Or at least try to.

Before he violated her in the most pleasurable way possible, the No-Life King bent to Seras' ear, his voice low and contained, showing very little emotion towards her, if any at all. "I'm going to fuck you, Seras," he told her very calmly, "until you scream."

His vampire Queen didn't have time to reply, even if she'd wanted to, because before she could even register and comprehend what he'd said, he'd positioned his hard, throbbing girth at her slick entrance and with a single push of his pelvis, he thrusted deep into her, a groan ripping itself from his mouth.

Seras screamed. Not from terror, not from fear, but from pure, raw agony. Something inside of her ripped as he plunged deep into her, causing her body to very suddenly stiffen, the pain bursting in her abdomen like an explosion. Alucard stilled himself, allowing her to suffer for a minute, and even adjust to him, absorb what had just happened. It was a new feeling, and it was still painful, but as the initial shock ebbed away it felt...almost good.

Alucard watched as Seras writhed beneath him, similar to that of a helpless kitten, watched as her pretty features twisted into something of pain. Her mouth opened in a scream, and he grinned. He had a sick view on what she was feeling. Her pain resulted in his pleasure. He _wanted_ her to feel pain, wanted to watch as she took all of him in brutal, hard thrusts.

But he would wait, patient as her incredibly tight pussy stretched around his hot shaft, adjusting to his thick, long size.

He didn't want to do this against her will, no. He would do this with her consent – it didn't mean he had to be sweet about it. He knew without even beginning that she did in fact take pleasure from her own suffering; like she loved to feel that pain. She got a sexual thrill from it. And that was fine. It suited his preference, too.

He took a glance at her, remaining perfectly still. Seras' held her eyes closed, her hands balled into fists with the sheets beneath her beautiful, naked form tucked into them. A moment passed, her hips shifting the slightest bit, and she let out a hiss from behind clenched teeth, her eyes snapping open. Alucard was taken aback the tiniest bit to see that Seras' hues were glowing bloodred, giving him the hint that she was in fact ready for him to move himself in her.

Once he was given said green light, he didn't hesitate. He pushed himself up, back perfectly straight and grabbed her ankles in an iron grip. He held her legs out and open and gave her a wicked smirk before pulling out his length, and slamming back into her. Seras cried out, her back arched as he repeated the merciless action, before picking up a steady but fast rythym.

Her cunt was absolutely drenched in desire, the clear, thick liquid coating him in its hot essence as he rammed into her without care. He fucked her hard, her body writhing with every thrust, her breaths becoming shallow and frantic. He grunted and growled, his teeth clenched and jaw hardened as he stared down, a grin splitting his lips as he saw his fully erect member was now coated in a layer of blood.

It was a strangely euphoric sight, the scent of her sweet liquid copper enthralling him. He let go of one of her ankles and as he continuously thrusted into her with an unsympathetic force, he placed one hand over her swollen clit. He began to massage it with his palm, watching as it caused her to nearly lose her mind.

"Master, wait," she cried, her voice sweet yet full of angst. "You're hurting me!"

Alucard didn't wait. He saw the pink tinge in her cheeks, how her pussy was responding to his brutal assault. She was loving it. She was only getting wetter, her cunt quivering around his manhood with every push. "Am I, Seras?" he asked, his voice full of lust, the tone dominant and almost accusing. "Don't you like it?"

As soon as he'd asked, she let out a cry of pleasure, her eyes seemingly rolling back in her skull as her back arched, forcing his dick into her moist, hot cave deeper. He let out a sudden, load groan. Whatever she did, it felt good. He thrust into her at a slightly slower pace now, but harder, and every time he felt that little explosion of rapture.

"Don't move," he commanded her, grabbing her hip with the hand he'd been using to stimulate her swollen clit. He kept her pelvis rigid as he slid in and out of her with lubricated ease, his head falling back, his eyes closed. He heard Seras' let out a breathy, almost delirious giggle and he glanced down at her, one hazy eye open as he slowed his pace right down, making sure she felt every inch of him fill her.

"What's so funny, my little Draculina?" he asked, growling the question at her. She moaned again, her mouth open wide as he pushed against a sacred spot inside of her, the head of his member brushing lazily against it. "You're right," she answered, her voice low and sultry, eyes half-open with pleasure. "I _do_ like it, Master. I like it a lot."

He smirked, and pulled out of her, earning a displeased, shocked gasp. He didn't respond, and grabbed her hips. He flipped her onto her stomach without much effort before in one vicious pull, had her on her knees, plump, wondrously curvy ass on display to him up in the air. Well, if she enjoyed the pain, the way he would make her scream and ache with unimaginable lust, he'd give just that to her.

He took a moment to allow his desire-hazed gaze to wander over the supple, firm cheeks before him, the way the pale silver light illuminated her skin; almost making it glitter. She was indeed a beauty. Better yet, she was _his_ beauty. That was the most beautiful thing about her.

He positioned himself at her entrance again, a smile gracing his lips as he took in the pink, fleshy beauty of that, too. The insides of her thighs were wet with her arousal, as well as her virgin blood. Alucard bent, bringing his tongue to her marred flesh, very slowly lapping the nectar from her skin. He heard Seras' let out a low moan, her skin rising in gooseflesh in his tongue's wake. Oh, how easy she was to please.

He straightened his body once again, and lay one hand on her left ass cheek, the other hand laying itself on her hip before gripping it tightly. She was so perfectly curved, so innocently wonderful. But he would break her. He would.

Without warning, he thrust into her, this time at an upward angle. Seras didn't hold back the scream. It ripped from her throat in high-pitched waves, full of lust, longing, and most importantly of all – pain. He didn't hesitate this time, didn't wait for her to relax and give him the signal. He disregarded her feelings in that moment, seeing her as purely his lowly submissive, nothing more than something for him to release into.

So he fucked her. He pulled her hips to meet his pelvis with every thrust into her, uttering low, guttural groans of unmasked pleasure. Her moans, cries and shrieks of pleasure mingled with sharp pain was like music to his ears, his motivation. He leaned back now, angling his member higher again, but this was mostly just because he wanted access to her ass, to see how it bounced against him.

He rose a hand and brought it down hard against her pale ass cheek, the slap loud and left his palm stinging. Seras' body jolted forward and she threw her head back in a scream of pain, before dropping it, uttering a low, shaking moan. "Ungh, Master," she panted, her voice raw. "Please, please do that again."

He enjoyed listening to her beg, but it showed she wasn't on the verge, or even close to having enough. But he was willing to entertain her sick pleasure. He removed the hand from her hip and reached forward, gently, delicately lacing his fingers through her tousled golden locks...before clenching his fist in her hair and wrenching back her head. He spanked her again, harder this time, and her eyes snapped open. His dick thrusting deeper, faster, the wet, sucking sounds loud as her cunt drenched him. She screamed again, this time his name, and he grinned.

"You love the pain, Seras," he told her, voice glazed with desire and pleasure. "You want to be treated like this, don't you? Whore."

The vulgarity wasn't necessary, but judging by how his physical assault sexually excited her to the heights of pleasure, he was sure that humiliating her in this way would thrill her just as much.

She nodded as best she could whilst being held in the position she was in, and Alucard let out a chuckle, its dark sound causing a shiver to dance against Seras' spine. He gently laid a hand on the hot handprint, rubbing ever-so softly in attempt to soothe it. He then let his hand glide lower across her skin, until his thumb rested against her tight little asshole. He pressed against it, very gently, knowing that even the slightest pressure there would drive her wild.

And he was right.

Seras didn't comment, said nothing, but the moan she let escape her lips this time was almost strangled in the pleasure she was experiencing. Alucard let his head fall back, basking in the euphoria that was her tight pussy, her soaking walls clenching him as he mercilessly pounded into her, his thumb circling the puckered flesh of her ass. She began to move her hips in sync, slamming her ass back against him; her keening cries of pleasure filling the hot, sweating room.

Alucard was almost surprised at his fledgling's enthusiasm, and then allowed his thumb to slide into her tight asshole, causing Seras' body to quiver and another breathy moan to leave her lips. He didn't hold back then, fucking his bride-to-be without care, without mercy. She would break beneath him, and as he pounded her forward, pulling her hair at the roots, he could feel her body begin to shudder with the oncoming climax.

"Scream for me, you slut," he growled, his deep voice almost risen to a shout. "Scream!"

And with that, Seras screamed. Her body convulsed, it shook, it heaved, and her cunt clenched his hard, throbbing shaft. Without thinking, he pulled himself from her in a quick backwards thrust and from his blood-coated, wet head, his seed shot out at rocket-speed. He let out a loud, unyielding groan of pure pleasure as he watched his cum spray onto the pale skin of her back, and fell back to sit on his heels.

Just as he sat back, his seed leaking onto his shaft, he licked his lips, watching as his Draculina came. She squirted her juices out of that tight, raw-red pussy, and he took pleasure in it splashing against him, seeping into the bedsheets. She collapsed then, her legs spread wide, pussy pulsating and throbbing as she moaned softly. He took in her form, legs stained with her blood, pussy dripping with her orgasm; back laced with his hot seed, her face buried in the pillows at the head of the bed, her golden locks matted with sweat.

A beauty indeed.

"Goodnight, my broken Queen."

 **Hope you enjoyed. It was actually a lot of fun to write! It was extremely hostile, I understand, and I apologise if any of you were offended. I did give you fair warning, though.**


	2. Where Loyalty Lies

**Hey there, friends.**

 **I decided to continue this on instead of leaving it at one chapter. We'll see how this goes! I hope you enjoy this continuation as much as you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 _ **Where Loyalty Lies**_

It had been such a long time since Seras had slept so well.

Perhaps it was the fact that she had such a luxurious bed to sleep upon, or perhaps it was due to the fact she had been so spent upon her falling into a deep slumber the previous night. Either way, she hadn't felt this well rested in months.

As she woke, she expected rays of golden light to shimmer through the gossamer drapes that hung over the glass balcony doors, a warmth in the room that she would be able to draw into her cold bones as she lay there in the lemony haze for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being at rest, if even only for a moment.

But instead, the room was as dark as it had been when she had fallen asleep with the exception of the faint moonlight.

 _Did I sleep through the day?_

For a moment she lay there, surrounded by the overwhelming silence, until she felt the pain.

It wasn't an explosion of pain that caused a streak of red to cross her vision, rather a dull ache that slowly but surely flamed to life in her abdomen. This pain wasn't at all familiar and she whined as it made its way from her abdomen to her thighs, creeping along every nerve and muscle as it went. Her midriff ached along with it, and she groaned as she turned onto her side, only then feeling a sharp sting in the skin of her rear.

And with the ache flooded the memories of the encounter she shared with her Master from the previous night.

A shiver ran through her aching body as she could feel his hands ghost over her flesh, the pain the only thing he left her with. She could hear herself cry out for him as she was lost in the twisted scene she relived in that short few seconds. A blush the colour of bloodied rose petals flared in her cheeks and she buried her face in the silken pillows she had slept upon.

Only as she turned her neck did she feel a deep pain erupt in her throat, and she slowly brought a shaking hand to the area in question. There, she could feel the puncture wounds of his fangs, where he had bitten her not once, but twice in one day. Around the broken skin she could feel the crusted, dried blood and she gently prodded at it, loosening it from her flesh. It flaked away against her fingers, causing a numbness to flatten the pulsing ache.

Seras once again felt puzzled.

So... not only was her body's senses heightened in terms of pleasure, but she felt pain just as intensely. And oh, how she had enjoyed the dangerous, sticky mix of the two last night.

Slowly, cautiously, the young vampiress sat up in her bed and with a hesitant hand, she pushed back the silken sheets she did not remember pulling onto herself before falling asleep.

Staining the sheets right between her thighs was a spattering of blood, less brilliant as it had dried now, but still alarming nonetheless. Her eyes wandered over her own form, and she saw more of that blood clashing with the pale of her skin. The insides of her voluptuous thighs were coated in her own blood. Her virgin blood. She lay a hand against the bloodstain, her fingers brushing over the creases of the soiled sheets. There was so much of it, smaller drops of it scattered among the bed.

"Have I done wrong by you, Seras Victoria?"

The blonde-haired beauty nearly jumped out of her skin, and her heart jolted still inside of her chest. Or, it would have, had she still been alive.

"Master!" the vampiress exclaimed, covering her bare chest with her crossed arms almost immediately. But what was the point of that? He had robbed her of any decency she might have previously been entitled to in his presence. That much was clear, and he thought so too, by the way his lips curled into that predatory, all-knowing smirk.

He stood still at the base of her bed, leaning against once of the four posters. He was dressed immaculately from head to toe, hat and trench coat in place. His arms were folded passively over his broad chest as he watched her, his red gleaming eyes barely concealed behind his glasses.

"No need to hide your body," he said, tilting his head the slightest bit. "I have already seen every inch of you."

Still, she did not remove her arms. Just because he had already seen her didn't mean she wasn't embarassed by the thought alone.

"Are you just going to barge in on me whenever you like, then?" she asked, ruffled by how rudely he had enetered her room yet again.

He chuckled. That sound was all too familiar, and with it came another flashback of the same sound echoing in her ears as his face was buried between her thighs, her body writhing beneath his euphoric assault. Even now, she could faintly feel in fond rememberance as his tongue graced her nether region, causing her to witness the true pleasures of nirvana.

Alucard's eyes ghosted over the sight of her, and she could almost feel as he drank in her appearance.

"But of course I am, Police girl. You're mine to do with as I please."

She couldn't help but stare, her lips readily parted to say something in retort but the words, even if she had them in the first place, died on her tongue. He had the effect on her; just as she was about to say something that made sense in her head, his voice alone made her feel... small, stupid. As though she was a child learning how to make sentences all over again.

His eyes flickered down to where her hand had fallen upon the bloodied sheets, and he grinned very briefly.

"I see you've found the beauty of our evening together," he mused, his tone aloof but in total lighthearted. Something that was in deep contrast to what she'd already experienced with him. "You are forever going to be mine, Seras."

Her skin chilled as he spoke her name in his beautiful voice, the effect of him resulting in her toes curling and the soft hands of a skeleton grazing against her spine. She bowed her head, allowing her tousled, sweat-matted hair to fall over her face in a pathetic attempt to hide the look of arousal paint its way onto her face.

"Master..."

Alucard's eyes searched for hers, but only falling upon the crown of her head. It was an amusing feat, the way she shyed from him. Was he really such an intimidating presence to the girl who had looked death in the eye more than once, until finally succumbing by no will of her own? He hardly thought so – perhaps it was the fact that she couldn't fathom why on Earth she felt such a strong attraction to him.

All in due time, he would explain.

But for now, he enjoyed witnessing his Queen's newborn curiosity, relishing the fact she was so ignorant to the ways of her new life, blood, sex, murder and all that would be involved in it.

"Hm?"

She rose her head, eyes reaching for his in the lowlight, a look of what somehow resembled shame chisled into her fine features.

"I... would much like to shower. I feel filthy."

He snorted, the sound a rare one, but also appropriate in response.

"You are."

He turned on his heel and retreated into the shadows for a moment before the faint sound of a click and a flare of marble-white light flooded the room, chasing the darkness from every corner. She peered through the illuminated doorway opposite the room, and saw that it was indeed a bathroom. Unusual that she hadn't taken the time to explore her new home; not like Alucard had given her time to.

He stepped to the side, holding a hand out to direct her and she nodded stupidly. She gathered the sheet around her body and held it in place as she climbed from the bed, feeling unstable on her own feet, the legs she had used to support her for nineteen years. They felt foreign to her as she stepped carefully to the bathroom, focusing on placing one foot in front of the other.

But her thigh muscles felt so weak, and she grimaced as she had to pause, using Alucard's outstretched hand as a support for a moment. "My thighs are in agony," she muttered, reaching a hand down to rub them, her bed sheet held in place with a tuck over her breasts.

"Of course they are. You hardly thought you'd be feeling fine after last night, did you?" Alucard asked, and by the way he phrased it, she could sense he was mocking her. Seras chose to ignore that, and held her tongue to retort with something that would only end in more mocking.

She stepped foot into the bathroom, her bare skin prickling at the cold tiles beneath her feet.

The bright light reflected in a shimmer from the cream and gold tiles that decorated both the walls and the floor, and she nearly crumpled upon seeing the shower. It stretched from one wall to the other, completely panelled with glass, a shower head attached to the ceiling as well as one she could remove from the wall. To the left was a marble shelf, holding gels and soaps as well as a fluffy white tile hanging from a chrome bar above it.

Never before had she seen one so inviting, so luxurious. She couldn't wait to step into it and just stand there, already knowing the water would be soft and silken.

She turned her head to look back at Alucard who stood in the doorway, his hat and glasses now absent, as well as his coat. She raised a single eyebrow, curious as to why.

"Um... Master?"

He chuckled and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat, already knowing that he wasn't going to leave her to this privacy either. She turned away from him, catching sight of herself in the large mirror above the sink.

She was paler than ever; her skin had taken on a certain translucence, her real self seeming almost... fake, if there was ever a way to put it. She put a hand against her face, her palm resting in the hollow of her cheekbones. Perhaps it was the angles of the light and dark, but she seemed... older. Mature, in a way she had never thought was possible for her wide-eyed baby-faced self.

It was the beauty of a true woman she now possessed, even the way the silken sheet fell around her curvaceous form, enhancing the wide flare of her hips beneath her narrowed waist, the perfect curve of her thighs enhanced by the waterfall of fabric she held onto closely.

She chose to say nothing of it, but this gift that was so cruel yet so wondrous her Master had bestowed upon her was something that she could never have dreamed to hope for. Then again, with that being said, she'd only experienced the pleasurable side of this life. And she had so many questions to ask! But for now, she would settle for getting clean.

She stepped uneasily to the shower, ever aware of his overwhelming presence, and hesitantly dropped the only bit of decency she had; baring herself for his eyes to wander.

"Why are you so shy, my Draculina?"

It was something she had been asked her entire life, only now, there was a completely different reason behind it. This was intimate, and never before had she been this way with anyone. Of course, she'd had boyfriends, but she had vowed to keep her innocence, to keep herself pure until she met someone who she truly loved and wanted to share herself with.

Alucard was not the one.

Yet, she had no choice. It was almost cruel how he had pleasured her until she melted within the bindings of sinful ecstasy until she had no other option but to succumb to the desire he had shown her to.

"I'm not shy," she muttered, taking the handle of the shower door in hand and opening it, quickly stepping inside of the glass box. She didn't close the door behind her, but peeked over her shoulder just in time to see Alucard strip off his remaning clothing.

Her eyes were drawn to the smooth, hard lines of his naked upper body, the way his muscles moved almost like snakes beneath his scarred alabaster skin. She traced her eyes over every inch of him, watching as he undid his belt and opened his zipper.

A shriek ripped itself from her mouth as his pants dropped, and she was almost horrified to see he wore nothing beneath. He chuckled once again, and stepped from his clothes, discarding them in a pile as he stepped into the shower behind Seras.

"M-Master, this is making me uncomfortable. Could I shower alone? Please?"

Her back was turned towards him, and by the muffled voice, he could tell she had her face buried in her hands. It was amusing to say the least, and he reached over her shoulder to turn on the water.

The shower started up with a faint hum and seconds later hot water began to fall over their naked bodies.

It was entrancing, the way the water ran in rivulets from her soaked hair, tracing silver streams over every dip and curve of her body, and he watched for a moment, drinking in the sight of it. Not soon after the water had began to run did steam start to waft from their skin, the air already getting hot between and around them.

"Not a chance, Seras," he growled into her ear.

She didn't have a chance to reply before her face was pressed against the cold tiled wall before her, her hands pinned at her back. She felt as he used his knee to push apart her legs the slightest bit, her skin slippery and hot. She turned her head to look at him, the water that dripped into her eyes blurring her vision with every blink.

She tried to no avail to loosen her hands from his grip and then began to struggle, jerking her arms around in an attempt to get him to release her. But her Master was having none of that.

She watched as he leaned in to her, his lips parted just enough so she could see his lengthened fangs, their pearly white enamel glinting at her threateningly. Seras whimpered, the sound involuntary but she could not help herself. This man wanted to use her again, wanted to bring her to the heights of pleasure when already she knew her body could not take it.

"Please, Master, please no," she whispered, her voice unable to strengthen itself to enforce how much she did not want it.

But it wasn't like he cared. He only loved it when she begged.

He pressed his nose against his healing bite marks, before biting down into the wounds once again. She would know pain, and she would also know what it felt like to be marked, owned and ravaged by him. Due to her healing abilities, he knew that the marks would fade; that simply meant he got to indulge in a taste of his Draculina every day.

As soon as his deadly fangs had pierced her weak flesh once again and her sweet, metallic blood kissed his tongue, he could feel his member twitch with excitement. He barely cared to listen as his Draculina moaned, her body shuddering very slightly against his hardened form. Not a moment later could he both smell and taste her arousal, its fiery spice quickly laced in her hot blood.

He made a point of burying his fangs deeper into her flesh, swallowing his first mouthful of her delicious red. He felt as the flesh around his fangs gave way a little more, widening his brutal bite, causing Seras to let out a soft whining sound.

"More," she said, her voice weak but full already of that lustful longing he was so pleased to hear.

And so he took more, drinking greedily, feasting upon this beautiful devil beneath him, feeling as her body responded in the most provocative way.

Already his member was standing to full attention, eager to claim her once again, and he pressed himself roughly up against his Queen. His dick rested comfortably against her ass, and slowly, making sure she could feel just how much she had aroused him, he began to grind against her ass.

Seras could barely hold her weight now, the feeling of strength leaving her knees in a slow but sure manner. As he drank from her, she could feel as the blood was drawn from her veins and was replaced by sweet seduction. In place of pain, there was euphoria, and her senses were becoming hazy, all logical thought for resistance being burned away with the fire of wanton need he blew to life inside of her.

The feelings growing in the pit of her stomach were painfully evident as he lay his member to rest against her wet skin, and already she could feel as it throbbed against her. The water running down upon them only heightened the intensity of the seemingly insignificant move by him.

Alucard watched for his Queen's reactions, seeing how he was bending her will so easily and without much resistance from her.

She was the most delightful plaything, something that was unbeknownst to her at this moment in time. So easily could he break her as he already knew, and she did not once resist it. Of course initially she would, as they always did, but as soon as her tongue had barely graced the taste of rapture, she would succumb to its entrancing pull.

The vampire lord was almost lost in the depths of her delicious taste, but he knew not to take too much. He didn't want her as limp as a rag doll; he withdrew his fangs with a vicious tug, and the girl beneath him hissed from his sudden departure. He took a moment to admire his handiwork – not only were his fang wounds deep and brutal, rather there were smaller puncture wounds from his other teeth. He had certainly made his point evident.

A thin stream of blood bubbled up from the holes in her neck and soon mingled with the hot water continuing to rain down upon them, a red so bright and translucent cascading over the contrast of his Draculina's pale, soft flesh.

"Turn around," he demanded as he released her arms.

Perhaps it was the fact she was very nearly intoxicated from the arousal running rampage beneath her skin, and maybe it was because she so anticipated him, but she did so without uttering a single opposing word. He took in the sight of her as she turned; her eyes half-lidded, plump lips parted ever so slightly, her body relaxed but tense all the same, her cheast heaving with the lust she couldn't hide from him.

He placed both strong hands on her shoulders and within a split second, he had her on her knees before him, her knees colliding with the tiled floor with a loud, wet slap. She let out a yelp, and her eyes focused on his, eyebrows furrowed into the most adorable look of confusion before they trailed to his hard, pulsing dick only inches away from her porcelain-like face.

"Open your mouth, Seras," he told her, his domineering gaze glowering down upon her.

Again, it was the same feeling that coursed through his veins; this submissive girl nothing more to him in that moment than a slave in which he would use to his heart's desire. She was going to explore the heights of pleasure with him, over and over, everytime in a new and different way.

But it was not going to be as sweet as she might have wished for.

Not a second later had she her lips parted and mouth open, for a reason she didn't know. The command he gave to her was strict in tone and she knew better than to disobey. She watched, eager but almost frightened, as he took his hand and wrapped it around his intimidating size and continued to guide the head of him to her mouth. Never before had she taken part in an act such as this, but somehow, somewhere deep inside of her brain, she knew what she was supposed to do.

Alucard brushed the choppy, drenched locks of her hair to the side and held it in one hand, just so he could admire to beauty and willingness of this Queen bowing to him, complacent as she knelt before him.

The No-Life king had no time to ask what she seemed so smug about. Seras snaked a hand up along his thigh ever so gently, and took his throbbing dick in one of her small, dainty hands. She trailed her eyes up along his towering form almost teasingly, as her tongue, such a pale, pretty pink, unfurled from her mouth and gave a single lick to the underside of his shaft.

The single move alone sent a tingle through his body, a slight shudder shaking his bones.

He could only watch, very slightly slack-jawed, as she took the head of him into her mouth, closing her lips around him. As soon as he had entered the warm cavern of her wet mouth he let loose a growl of pleasure.

Slowly she began to work her mouth around him, each time she moved, she allowed another bit of his girth deeper into her mouth. She used her tongue in a way that led him to believe that she had done this before. He could feel as her wet, hot tongue swirled around the head of his cock in a way that made his head fall back.

She suckled at him, her teeth very gently scraping against his sensitive skin as she tasted every inch of him, moving her head at a slightly quicker pace now. For where she could not reach him with her mouth, she used her hand to stroke him, pumping his cock deeper into her mouth.

"Don't get too comfortable."

The words left his mouth in the form of a tolling growl, as suddenly he gripped her hair in a deathly-tight grip and with a single thrust of his hips, pushed his entire member into her mouth. He felt as he sunk into her throat, almost losing himself in that feeling. The move had certainly taken his Draculina by surprise as a yelp that didn't quite form properly left her mouth, blocked by his pulsating member.

He pulled out of her mouth quickly, and heard as she whimpered from the shock of it, but he didn't care.

She thought, for one second, she had him on the brink of submitting to her. How could he let that go unpunished?

So he looked down again, knowing his hues were the colour of flames, and thrust back into her mouth again, sliding without care into her throat once again. She gagged around his size and he smirked, watching as tears welled in her wide, doe-eyes. That was much better. And so he thrust into her again, harder this time, and again, feeling her saliva coat him in hot, stimulating layers. He reached down with his other hand and gripped another bunch of her hair, ramming himself down her throat again.

He didn't stop, did not allow her to catch a breath because this would be her punishment. If he had wanted her to take control, he would have said so. But he did not. And for that, she would learn not to do it again.

He kept up a pace, slamming her face repeatedly into his abdomen as he viciously fucked her mouth, letting a moan snake itself from between his lips as he continuously slid with ease into her throat; the sounds of her gagging and whimpering like music to his ears.

His cock continued to grow in size, coaxed by the tight confines of her mouth, and he could feel as he twitched inside of her. With one last hard, unyielding thrust, he pulled from her, ripping her away by her hair. Strings of thick saliva connected them, trailing from the head of his cock to her plump, red lips.

What a beautiful sight indeed.

He didn't care to be gracious with her then, and pulled her hair roughly, forcing her to her feet.

But he did not stop there.

As soon as she was standing, he released his iron grip on her hair and pushed her back against the wall once again. She yelped and arched away from its cold surface, and he used that moment to wrap his hands around her; he used one to hold her lower back, and the other to sweep her feet clear from the ground. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his hips and he pushed back, supporting her with his own strength and the wall.

He glanced down, and could see that already her pussy was glistening with her arousal.

Alucard smirked, and positioned his member at her slick entrance, feeling already the heat she was emanating. She was so deliciously tempting, he did not see the need to deprive himself of her.

He slowly pushed his throbbing dick into her tight fuckhole, and Seras gasped, her hands finding their way to his shoulders where her nails dug in deep to his bare flesh. He buried himself to the hilt, and at this angle, he could feel himself push against her cervix. The girl above him let out a keening whine, her head falling back against the tiles.

He pulled himself from her, seeing just how wet she really was, just how much she craved for him to stretch her open, how much she wanted him to cause her to be lost within another bout of undeniable ecstasy.

So he'd give her just that.

He slammed himself into her once again, his pelvis meeting with her hips in a sudden motion, causing her body to arch so quickly; a moan loud and echoing erupting from that sweet, sweet mouth of hers. He could feel as the walls of her cunt loosened before tightening around him again, continuously adjusting to his size. He didn't wait for her to give him a nod or anything, his hips began to grind mercilessly as he pounded into her without a care to be kind.

Seras cried out again, feeling a pain intensify within her abdomen, feeling every inch of him push into her, stretching her open, shifting things inside of her. It was that delicious pressure that caused her to moan for him, the way his cock filled her causing her to lose all inhibitions.

Alucard grabbed her hips in an iron grip, and pulled her to meet every brutal thrust, their bodies wet and aroused to the point of delirium. With every stroke, he knew he brought her closer and closer to orgasm. She was so easy to please, and how he loved it.

Such innocence was what provoked him to ruin her delightful body.

Alucard, in the midst of fucking his Draculina raw, causing her to become breathless, panting for his dick to reach deeper into her tight, dripping cunt, lowered his head to the valley of her breasts, admiring the way they bounced as he rocked into her body so viciously.

She hadn't felt real pleasure yet.

The No-Life King lay to rest his lips against his Draculina's collarbone, biting down gently, before trailing his mouth to the top of her left breast where he pressed his lips in a kiss.

And then he bit down.

His fangs punctured through her flesh with a pleasurable ease, and blood spurted into his mouth, splashing so seductively against his tongue. Not a second later did he hear Seras cry out, her body shuddering with the overwhelming sense of delicious pleasure, her back arching, forcing him to bite deeper; his fangs tapping against veins, releasing wave after wave of her delectable red to fill his mouth.

He did not cease his vicious fucking, pounding himself deeper into her with every thrust, slamming her against the wall over and over again. He could feel her push closer to orgasm, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself, and he was going to make sure of that. Nothing was going to prevent his Queen from losing her mind in their shared immoral taking of lust.

Seras couldn't hold in her moans and cries for her Master, the feat seeming like an impossible task in that moment of sin.

"This is where your loyalty lies, Seras."

As he drove her into the wall behind her, she arched her back once again, causing him to pound into her at an upward angle, the feeling of him hit against her deepest self something that made her mouth hang open, unable to struggle against the bonds of lust.

Nothing but pleasure intermingled with a sharp, stinging pain came from his second bite and she welcomed it, tangling her fingers in his long, wet raven-dark hair, enjoying the blissful, sexual thrill that washed over her, the lustful warmth wrapping around every inch of her being, whispering sweet nothings to her. His bite was a gift of sorts, and right then, his gift was pushing her over the edge.

Until she could hold it no more, she came.

"Oh, fuck! _Master_!"

Alucard felt his Draculina's body tense with her oncoming climax, and that urged him to pry into his animalistic desires, ravaging her harder, faster, coaxing the orgasm out of her with an ungodly force. He could feel as her wet walls clenched him all of a sudden, and he could barely hear it as his Queen screamed out in sync with her climax.

He didn't hold back his release; he came hard, his essence spilling into her, hot and fast. He groaned, pulling his teeth from her flesh, throwing his head back as he slammed his cock into her deeper for the last time, basking in the twitching orgasm.

Seras' pussy began to drip then, and as he looked down, he saw their mingled cum, as well as her blood. He watched as it spilled from her fuckhole, and he pulled his still attentive member from her, watching as their orgasm bubbled out of her, falling in sync with the hot, steaming water from above. Again she bled, the vermilion causing the water to take on a pink tinge as it flowed to the floor, swirling towards the shower's drainpipe.

He swept his eyes up along his spent vampiress, watching as she panted, admiring the red in her cheeks.

She let out another quiet moan, her arms falling from his shoulders, her breaths causing her chest to rise and fall in a quick pace.

Again, Alucard's lust was sated. Oh, how she pleased him.


	3. Marksman

**Happy Valentine's Day! If you're lonely today, consider this my Valentine's gift to you.**

 **So with this story, initially I had decided to keep it at just the one chapter, but thanks to your support I've decided to keep it going. I can already promise you it's not going to be updated a day or even a week at a time (sorry!) but I will do my best.**

 **Hell, we might even get a bit of a plot going – with smut in every chapter – and make this into a proper story!**

 **WARNING: butt stuff. That's all I will say.**

 _ **Marksman**_

A week had passed since Seras had been thrown into her new life of immortality, and she had yet to adjust to the ways of the undead.

She no longer required food to fuel her body, nor did she need to sleep in a bed anymore; Walter had very kindly replaced her Queen-sized bed with a coffin that was just as comfortable, if not a little unusual at first. After the first night of sleeping in the suffocating space, Seras had already noticed a difference in herself.

But still, she could not bring herself to indulge in the blood left waiting for her every evening she returned to her room.

It was always left in the same spot; in a bag upon a lonely table in the centre of the room, its image always enhanced by the rays of silver light that shone so lovingly upon it, as though beckoning her to empty the bag's contents into her mouth like the sophisticated beast she was meant to be.

And every night, she wondered if this was how Alucard drank the sustaining human blood.

Supposed it was human blood, anyway.

These thoughts ran through her head as she pulled on her sagging old leather boots, preparing to leave the mansion for the evening. She stood after dressing completely, catching sight of herself in the floor-length mirror as she passed through the room, ignoring the meal laying in wait on her table.

The red suit she wore as her official Hellsing uniform clung to her womanly figure as perfectly as she could have imagined. There was nothing she could complain about, except maybe how tight it was around her hefty bust. Regardless, even that was manageable, if she didn't suddenly puff her chest out.

With a last run of a brush through her golden locks, Seras left her chambers, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could.

As she walked through the long, tall hallways, Seras couldn't help but feel as though the air was too heavy; the silence considered to be suffocating. It was so eerily quiet, her footfalls seeming to be louder than a tolling church bell as she walked, despite how delicately she placed each step. She knew there was no one sleeping, yet she could not help the effort to be silent. It was quiet for a reason – who was she to disturb the haunting peace?

After a long and very uncomfortable trek through the mansion, she finally managed to find the kitchen and passed through without a word to any of the few silent staff who cleaned aimlessly the stainless steel counter tops. She wondered about them, the staff that never spoke.

They still had their tongues, though. Didn't they?

She tried not to think too deeply about that disturbing possible fact as she hurried from the kitchen, pushing through a set of swinging doors through to the cold pantry. Why wouldn't their tongues still be intact? She couldn't help but wonder.

She didn't dawdle for long, barely sparing a passing glance to the shelves stocked full with food, and pulled the back door open, a gust of cool night air surrounding her, kissing her pale, unsettled skin.

Seras, still to this day, could not decipher what it was about the night that had always made her so at ease, so at peace with not only her surroundings, but herself.

Just beyond the neat stretch of land that unrolled itself before her gaze, a forest lay at rest. It was her first evening outside of the mansion since she had been transformed and it was a moment that would forever slumber within her mind.

A breeze that would have been cutting against human skin no more than tickled her exposed flesh now, its transparent assault of the night sauntering silently through. It carressed the blades of grass beneath her feet, its arms reaching through the forest only a few metres in front of her, carrying with it the sounds of the night she had so dearly missed, only now the sounds were amplified a dozen fold.

There were crickets chirping, leaves rustling, an owl hooting somewhere nearby. Everything was so alive though it appeared so dead. Despite her preference of the night in the duration of her human life, she could now really appreciate in ways she didn't realise were possible.

She felt peaceful, wrapped in a cocoon of chilling silence that to most would have been unnerving but to her, was as natural as the earth she stood upon.

Seras began to stroll forward, her steps lazy and relaxed, hands clasped loosely behind her back. It was pleasant to finally get out without the supervision of someone, though she doubted she was really alone. Still, she didn't let that faze her as she advanced towards the forests alluring entrance, eager to test out just how accurate her eyesight was.

Integra had allowed Walter to leave a simple, small handgun with Victoria for now. It wasn't ideal, considering the equipment Seras had been a part of the police force, but it was a small pleasure in knowing that she was trusted with some sort of firearm.

The gun was tucked safely into the holster strapped around her thigh and she could barely feel it against her steps.

Seras had always been taught since joining the police force it was irresponsible to waste ammunition, but after being cooped up inside for the past week, she was finding the thought of shooting off some bullets for practice more and more appealing. It would aide her sanity, too. What harm could it do, anyway?

But just to be sure she wouldn't be disrupting anyone or anything, or bring unwelcome attention to herself, she began her deep descent into the forest. She wasn't quite sure just how far the trees reached but she had a good sense of navigation. Or so she liked to tell herself.

Seras walked for about a half an hour until she was satisfied with her location.

The ground of the clearing she had chosen was mostly flat and she could see all around her through the sparse saplings that gathered around her. She was careful to pick what direction to aim in and decided to aim straight ahead from where she entered the clearing.

To think she was followed was not an unwise assumption but she pursed her lips and pushed away the thought anyway. She wasn't going to kill anything or anyone, so why would they bother to follow? Seras definitely wasn't stupid enough to run away. She would be found, one way or another.

And besides, she knew who would find her. And she knew exactly how she'd be punished.

The thought, a heated one, caused a blush to mercilessly form in her pale cheeks and she shook her head as through trying to expell the thought forcefully from her mind. Since when had her thoughts become so hazy with sex?

Oh, that's right. When she was robbed of her innocent world view just over a week ago.

With an involuntary roll of her eyes, she took one last check of her surroundings before drawing her pistol.

It was lighter now in her hands than before, as though she held a piece of plastic in her grip.

Perhaps that was to do with the exhilarating rush of the freedom she now had with this in her hands, alive in this very moment. It was almost breath taking, a feeling of relief taking hold of her in those brief seconds.

She smiled, a very dainty stretch of her lips, before she drew her arms up in front of her and closed one eye, aiming into the darkening night surrounding her. She could pinpoint every detail of every thing before her, her gaze being drawn to nothing and everything. With a sharp inhale, she pulled the trigger of her handgun and watched almost in slow motion as the bullet burst from the barrel of the gun.

She could see as the bullet pushed through the air, making a direct beeline for a stray falling leaf. Just as the browning, dead leaf was halfway between the twig it had dispatched from and the ground below, her bullet, a sharp glint in the still darkness, pierced through the enlarged sepal.

The leaf split as soon as the bullet had passed through and fluttered to its destination in separate pieces now, and the bullet continued on its journey only to end up lodged in a farther tree trunk.

Seras let loose the breath she had held as she watched her mark be eliminated.

 _Holy crap,_ she thought to herself, slowly lowering her handgun, _I hit the mark. Perfectly._

But yet, it wasn't that simple. She hit her mark, but she could see exactly how she achieved it. How the bullet travelled, in what moment the leaf split. She saw the strands of the browned stem that ran through the centre of the leaf split individually, stretching until they snapped apart. It was dizzying.

She slumped her shoulders forward, letting one hand release itself from the gun and she ran a hand through her hair, letting out a breathy, pleased giggle. Though only a few seconds had passed since she fired the gun, she felt as though she had watched the bullet fly for a millennia.

That was so cool.

Seras jumped then, and let out a startled yell at the sudden sound of clapping. Slow, dispersed claps that echoed through the cold air around her, robbing her of the breath she'd taken. She hunched her shoulders then, and glanced wildly all around her, looking for the culprit only to find him moments later, leaning against the tree directly behind her, only a few feet of distance between them.

And it was Alucard. Who else?

He didn't care to show any sign of surprise or apology for scaring her nearly half to death, but why would he?

Her Master seemed to love having the element of surprise on his side, working it as an advantage over her continuously. Though spotted, the vampire did not move from his spot, nor did he offer her any sign of greeting. So, she _had_ been followed. The most irritating thing about it was she hadn't even noticed him trailing her, stalking her like his prey.

 _How dare he?_ She thought, secretly raging inside of her mind. She was furious, not so much at the fact he had followed, but that she hadn't noticed, not at all. When the realisation hit her, she scowled viciously. He had trailed her, most likely effortlessly in concealing himself, all the way from the mansion, and hadn't said a word!

"Master!" she snapped without much thought, "That's rude! You're going to give me a heart attack someday."

He didn't react with a chuckle, rather he just raised his brow at her.

"Really? How odd, considering your heart is already stopped."

Immediately she regretted her choice of words but was too fuelled by the anger and humiliation she felt at herself to do anything about it, much less back down from him. "Don't be so smart, you know what I meant," she muttered in a half-growl, turning to him with a sideways glare as her weapon.

He narrowed his gaze very slightly, but she caught it nonetheless.

"It would not bode well for you to continue that kind of disrespect towards me, Police Girl," he growled back, only there was much more maliciousness behind his words. "You should know by now your missteps don't go unpunished."

He pushed off from his resting stance and stepped closer to his Draculina, almost in awe of the way her body language did not even slightly falter in response to his shortening proximity. Could it be she was growing a backbone? Or was it just the fact she was furious with herself for not catching him on her trail the entire time? He wasn't quite sure, but he was enjoying it regardless.

But she needed to understand a tongue of valour would do her no good, not with him.

"Punish me all you want, I don't care," she said brazenly, her clutch on her gun tightening as he closed the distance between them slowly. "It isn't fair that you think you can just interrupt my time alone whenever you feel like it!"

Ah, there it was. Seras was scared, desperately grasping at the diminishing anger to mask it, but alas; he was a master at reading emotion, and on someone who was as easy to read as an open book, it was that much simpler. The very discreet tightening of her fist was his indicator.

"And why isn't it fair?"

She stilled, her eyes widening in brief surprise. She hadn't expected him to ask anything, and was completely unprepared to answer. "Well, I... I... It just isn't!" she spluttered, frowning as she tried desperately to form some sort of logical sentence in her defence. "I'm entitled to some form of privacy, even if it is just to do this."

It was pathetic, she knew it was, and she could feel her anger begin to slowly fizzle out. Dammit, she'd never be able to convince him she was a person too with needs of her own that didn't concern him. He wasn't fooled by her babble, and they both knew it.

The grip on her handgun loosened and she stepped back from him, showing her submissive side to him once again.

Now she was in for it.

She waited for him to pounce, to spring forward and tackle her to the forest floor only to have his way with her and so she clenched her eyes shut, whole body tensed as she anticipated his brutal strength to overwhelm her.

And she waited.

But it never came.

Cautiously she opened her eyes only to see him gazing at her with an expression that could only read as passive. No carnal lust, no anger, no amusement. Just a passive expression, perhaps even a thoughtful one.

"Master?" Seras asked, not quite ready to relax around him.

He didn't respond in words, but instead, held his hand out to her, expression unmoved and unchanged. The mask he wore still in place. Seras didn't have a reason to refuse his hand, and so she reached out, laying her gloved hand in his and felt as his fingers closed around her knuckles and he pulled very gently on her arm causing her to stumble closer to him.

And he just stood there, holding her hand in his, eyes glowering down into hers in utter silence.

She didn't know whether this was a moment they were sharing or if it was the calm before the storm. With that stony facial expression, she simply couldn't tell if she should fight or flight. It was impossible to know what he was thinking and she was almost to afraid to tempt another response from him, unsure whether she'd get a verbal one or a brutal, aggressive fucking.

Either was a possibility, really.

"Do you know why I chose you, Seras Victoria?" he asked, his voice passive in both tone and pitch. He didn't phrase it in such a way that required her to comfort him, he didn't ask in the way that lead her to believe he needed to be reassured and comforted, rather he asked the question like he already knew, but wanted her to figure it out; like he wasn't going to tell her.

Like she needed to ask herself, and answer it herself.

"I... don't know. I just assumed it was under the circumstances, and you felt guilty, maybe. I mean, you didn't have to shoot through me, but it was the most logical thing to do."

It was an honest answer, and it was truly what she believed. She couldn't help but have the feeling she was so far from the mark though when she verbalized it. But perhaps she wasn't. From the way he reacted, it was true. But not quite.

That didn't lessen her confusion, though. Why bring this up? If any time was a time to speak of it, it would have been the first night of her transformation.

"Yes, that's partially the truth. But I could have just let you die. Why didn't I?"

Victoria frowned. She didn't know. Was she just meant to play this guessing game until she answered correctly? Is that what he wanted?

She took a moment, lowering her gaze from his for a moment while she thought before answering the second question. "Because of the human part of you that still has a conscience?"

He chuckled, as though amused by her naive view on the situation of her death. He dropped her hand and resumed his lazy, careless position against the tree she'd spotted him at moments before then. "Trust me, my dear, there is no human part of me. The sooner you know that, the better our relationship will be."

His vacant expression returned moments later, and he folded his arms. "No. I didn't save you on a whim, Seras."

"Then why?" she asked, dropping her handgun, suddenly overwhelmed by curiosity and a strange wave of sadness. "Why did you, then? Because you thought I was attractive? Because all you wanted was to sleep with me?"

It seemed frivolous and childish to say aloud, but it was the most logical reason she could find in that moment. And then judging by his reaction, it was clearly not a good assumption. The No-Life King chuckled again, a brief but pleasant sound and shook his head. "Though it seems that way, no, that's not why, either."

Seras dropped her head, clenching her hands into fists at her sides. Was he emotionally torturing her on purpose?

"You are my mate."

That was unexpected.

"In you I saw a ruthless killer but a gentle soul, a Queen who would bow to her King but stand against him when she saw fit. Granted, you are incredibly attached to your human side but that will pass. But the colour of you, of your strong will, that is why I saved you," Alucard said, his voice low but a caress of the blonde vampire's ear.

She stood still, stunned into silence.

He studied her a moment longer before advancing towards her again, only a step to close the distance between them. He stood so close, and bent to her ear, knowing she was in the processing stage of her emotions at the moment. "You are my Draculina, and you will be. Forever."

He barely caught the fleeting emotions that flurried like a blizzard across her face before she had her hands pressed against his cheeks and her lips were pressed to his in a frenzied, hungry kiss.

He felt as her whole body pushed up against them, pushing them back into the tree behind them, her hands trailing from his face to rest on his shoulders, her lips fitting against his like they were moulded to be together.

The kiss came as a shock, but a pleasant one.

Alucard allowed his hands to roam freely over her voluptuous body, his palms already knowing so well every curve and hollow of her goddess-like form. He rested his hands on her hips, allowing the kiss to continue on for another few seconds before he broke it, his lips gracing her ear once again.

A smirk ravaged his lips as he spoke into her ear, his breath just as chilling as his words.

"But don't mistake that for love," he said just as he tightened his grip on her hips and spun them around, slamming her forcefully into the spot she had previously pinned him against.

He didn't give her a chance to react before he grasped the collar of her uniform and tore it open, the fabric giving way beneath his vicious tug almost instantaneously. The pale moonlight that filtered through the canopy overhead was dim, but still it took to her skin like moth to a flame.

She wore nothing beneath except for a pair of black underwear, a sight that he drank in greedily. His eyes trailed from her voluptuous breasts to her narrowed waist, to her hips and the way the underwear clung to them... it was a indeed a breathtaking sight.

And gracing her throat were the faint marks of his fangs.

Too quickly they were healing, and he didn't want her to ever forget, not even for a moment, who she belonged to.

He reached his hand down and tugged at her underwear, sidling them down around her thighs without a care for being gentle before taking a handful of her blonde locks in his hand and twisting her around, pulling her hips towards him and forcing her to bend over for him.

She let out a faint yelp as a protest, but he didn't care to listen. When was she going to learn that the innocence and frailty of her in these moments only fed his desire?

Alucard spared a long glance to her perfect, plump ass, and caught the faint shiver that rattled her whole body for a moment. He watched as she scrabbled to hold onto the tree for some support, her neck losing all strength as she dipped her head forward.

She was such an excellent marksman. At least she'd have another use aside from his source of relief.

He wasted no time in undoing his pants, his already erect member springing to life, eagerly waiting to violate his Draculina yet again. He allowed himself to lean against her ass, his thick girth resting comfortably between the rounded cheeks of her ass, and he knew she would be able to feel the pulse that pained him so, letting her know just how much he craved to penetrate her over and over.

He, with his fingers still tangled in her hair, wrenched her head up in one quick motion, bringing her body up in the same motion. She whimpered as her hair was pulled so viciously at the roots but said nothing, knowing this was happening either way.

"You need to learn to be less impulsive, Seras," he told her, his mouth barely an inch from the nape of her neck. "Surely you know no good ever comes of it."

With that being said, he positioned his throbbing cock at her entrance, already feeling her slick folds quiver with anticipation. She was so easily aroused, it was so wonderful. Without warning, he pushed himself deep inside of her, earning a cry of surprise and a whining moan of slight pain from the beautiful creature before him.

Her cunt was tight around him, its wet warmth causing streaks of pleasure to haze across his vision for a moment before he was drawn back into reality. He pulled himself out, his head still barely held within her crevices before he slammed himself back into her, burying his member to the hilt inside of her glorious pussy.

Without any hesitancy, he picked up a quick and rather brutal pace, thrusting her forward roughly with every grind of his hips. His pelvis slapped against her ass, those sounds truly euphoric to his ears, her moans and breathless panting only encouraging him to fuck her harder.

Her knees were beginning to quiver, and he could feel as her dripping cunt tried so desperately to ease the harsh treatment it enjoyed recieving and he could tell she loved it even though her feeble attempts to stop him in his tracks tried to persuade him otherwise.

He tightened his grip in her hair once again and held her head in place as he slowed his hips now, but made every thrust into her pussy a hard, merciless one, the head of his hot, throbbing cock reaching deep inside of her.

The night air was cold around them but it did little to cool the hot flush taking akin to Seras' pale skin. It was a gorgeous sight to see the trembling, keening mess he could turn her into. She took his fucking so well, and she loved it. What better match?

The hand he rested so comfortably on her hip slid to her stomach now, and the hand in her hair gave a short tug, his arms working in sync to pull her to him, sliding her body to his where they fit so wonderfully together, her back hot against his chest, the heat of her skin radiating through their layers of clothing.

The crown of her golden head rested just beneath his chin, and he inhaled the rose scent of her hair deeply.

It was a moment where his need for brutality quivered, where he questioned it. She was so lovely, to treat her in such a way would have been a crime with her sweet face and wide wells of empathetic blue, framed by black and gold. She was a portrait of sweet, beautiful colours. Who was he to mar that perfection with what he was?

And then the scent of her delicious blood wafted into his nose, and he came back to himself, rage and sensual arousal still intact. She may not have deserved the treatment he loved to gift her with, but she did so love it and he wouldn't deprive himself of his own carnal lust at the expense of her comfort.

Alucard's lips flirted with the outer edge of Victoria's ear, their soft touch just a tease as he trailed his mouth down to the arch of her pale, delicate throat, his teeth aching greatly in anticipation. He found his own scars with his tongue, indented into her perfect skin, and he gently caressed it so with his velvet-like tongue before his teeth became too much of a burden.

He took care in positioning his lethal fangs and allowed them to sink slowly into her. Just as they pierced the first layer of Seras' skin, a breathless moan left her mouth, dancing in the air around them, breezing into his ears like a gentle touch of love. He did so adore the sounds she made and the slower he bit into her, the more she writhed beneath him.

When his mouth was buried in her neck at last, he drained her blood at a lazy pace, the more drawn out it was, the more Seras' whined for it. Alucard was still as he took in her blood, feasting like a sophisticated monster, whereas she was a relentless victim of pleasure.

Her hips began to grind against him, working his cock inside of her slowly as she moved against him. He groaned, the sound almost inaudible, and Seras probably wouldn't have noticed if only for the vibration against the over-sensitive area.

She moaned in sync with her Master, as she planted her hands firmly on the tree before her and began to push herself onto her Master's hard, throbbing staff, riding him as slow as he drank from her. It was torturous pleasure, feeling his long member slide into her wet, tight cunt, the movement inside of her sending shots of wildfire through her veins.

Victoria knew this particular fucking was to set her straight, was to teach her to control herself, was to give her the incentive to be less impulsive, but she was helpless to the possession of the pleasure he was building inside of her. She was working for release yet she never wanted this to end. It was sending her beyond the night sky, to a place where the only feeling known was pleasure.

Alucard untangled his fingers from Seras' hair, allowing that gloved hand to move to her jaw, holding her head up and in place as he drank from her, his hand on her stomach moving back to its original position on her hip and he began to pull and manipulate her there.

Everytime Seras moved from him, allowing his stiff cock to slide out at a tortuously slow pace, he pulled her back hard, slamming her into place, forcing her to still herself and yet he couldn't help but enjoy the struggle as she moved around him, the feeling proving to be incredibly pleasurable.

Her warm confines was definitely enjoyable and so he allowed her to do it. Though he'd never admit it.

As Alucard swallowed his last mouthful of blood, he ripped his fangs out of Seras' throat before stopping her cry of pain by pressing his tongue to the bleeding wound. She whimpered then, her body shivering violently for a moment.

"I wonder..." he mused aloud, looking down to the vampire before him, watching as she desperately tried to ride up against him, unable to control how badly she needed him to violate her in the most pleasurable sense. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Seras whimpered again in response, her head turning so she could catch his eye and he saw the bright blush in her cheeks. He simply smirked. "No, of course you haven't."

But he knew exactly how to teach her.

He released her jaw and shoved her forward again, causing her to clench tighter to the tree, and he pulled his aching, throbbing cock from the tight, wet space of her cunt. She inhaled sharply with the sudden withdrawal, but he didn't let her do much more than that.

Alucard looked down to his member and admired again just how wet he made his vampire bride. He was covered in her thick juices, strings of her hot arousal connecting them by the head of his cock. He smirked once again, but for a different reason entirely.

"Don't squirm," he told her quietly as he grabbed his cock with one hand, the other laying flat on her back, keeping her bent over for him, her perky ass too delightful to not take advantage of. He would show her something new, and something that was much more painful that what she'd already recieved from him.

He guided himself to her tight little asshole, and slowly pushed against her, and that's when he felt her whole body tense up.

"Master!" she cried out, the worry in her voice painfully evident. "Master, please, no."

Alucard's smile widened, his eyes opening just the smallest bit in reaction.

Had he found her limit? Was this it? Was this the thing that would drive her to an eventual breaking point, one of which there was no coming back from? How would she respond, he wondered. On their first session, his thumb merely pressing to this sensitive spot drove her wild. How about his entire member?

"Oh, Seras," he cooed, as though speaking to a child. "No is not a word I understand too well in these circumstances."

Seras blushed, and turned her head from him. She knew that, she knew it all too well. But this was something... she couldn't possibly deal with the pain, could she? She had nothing to worry about really, considering her digestive system no longer functioned, but that was hardly the first thing that came to mind.

It was so tight. She was so unbelievably tight there, how could he possibly even dream to fit himself in there? Her pussy was a different story, that was managable. It was pleasing to a point she couldn't ever have hoped to witness, but her ass? No, she couldn't do it. But he wasn't going to stop, and her struggle to prevent it would only result in it happening, but ten times more rough as punishment.

"Just... please. Be careful," she pleaded, her head dropped now, accepting her fate.

Alucard simply laughed before pressing himself against the tight little entrance once again. His cock was already incredibly wet from her arousal, and so as he gently pushed at her asshole again, half of the head of his member sunk in with ease. And perhaps that's all she needed.

Seras' eyes widened and she let loose a cry of pain before biting down roughly on her lip. The pain was... throbbing, only slightly sharp and it made her painfully evident he wasn't all the way in. And so she tensed her body, waiting for the rest to come as well as the unthinkable pain.

"Seras," Alucard said, his voice not mocking nor intimidating which came as a rather pleasant surprise. "Relax, or it's going to be much worse."

A moment passed, and Alucard was only barely shocked as her body began to loosen up. She relaxed, even on slightly, but it was pleasing to see she was learning to take commands. Taking that as a signal she had accepted it, he pushed in further, feeling how impossibly tight she was. He groaned as he pushed on, less aggressive, but only hungry for how good it would feel.

He had to give it to his Draculina, she was handling him very well. Her whimpers were the only sign of her discomfort, and yet, they were such pleasing sounds. As he sunk deeper into her ass, he allowed his head to fall back as he gave a hard thrust, forcing the rest of him inside of her.

She let out a scream before falling silent, her body trembling beneath him.

But he was enraptured in his own pleasure, he cared for nothing else in that few seconds. He felt as he twitched inside of her warm, tight space and let out a pleased hum.

Without a second longer in delay, he picked up a steady, soft pace, noticing how she wasn't quite stable on her legs. He grabbed onto both of her hips, supporting her weight as he slid himself back into her ass with very slightly lubricated ease. Seras' body was responding well, despite the shivers he could visibly see dancing against her partially exposed spine.

He pushed up her uniform even more, drinking in the sight of her beautiful moonlit skin as he drew himself out of her, his hips slow and steady before in one quick motion, pounded his hard cock back into her with a grunt of pleasure following.

And then something snapped.

He had initially wanted to go easy, and perhaps take his time with this, knowing it was a whole new experience for his rather delicate Draculina, but after that one forceful thrust, he simply couldn't. His vision hazed red and all compassion drained from his heart, his mind only focused on his release which was building relentlessly.

With his hands tight on her hips, Alucard began to fuck his Queen harshly and roughly, his member spreading her ass with a force so unnatural all either of them could do was moan, while his darling vampire cried out in agonized pleasure. His pelvis slapped against her ass repeatedly, slamming her forward with every forceful thrust.

He knew she was on the verge of letting her release go because her ass, tight already in the most wonderful of ways began to tighten, too. He groaned loudly, his mouth contorting into something vicious.

Alucard reached a gloved hand down then, all the while forcing her to take his throbbing member over and over and reached lower to her pussy before slipping two of his long fingers inside of her warm, quivering slit. She was so wet, and as he began to fingerfuck her as well as failing to cease the pounding in her ass, his beautiful No-Life Queen threw her head back, her spine arching so beautifully. Her cunt was beginning to contract and he could feel his pleasure rising to deafening levels, too.

"Master," she moaned, her voice frantic and full of lust, "Alucard!"

She was breathless and as she turned her head to look at him, he was caught in her beauty; her blue eyes reddened and half-lidded, her pink lips parted and wet, her cheeks flushed. God, he loved fucking her. Just then she cried out again, and reached a hand back, her hand grabbing her ass cheek and spreading it, her eyes closed as he was reaching his point of climax.

"I'm going to cum, Alucard," she whimpered, ending her sentence with a moan that would make men melt.

And just as her pussy contracted tight, Alucard felt himself reach the depths of ecstasy, and he released into Seras' tight, wet ass, his cum spraying into her as he pulled himself from the deliciously tempting confines. Seras moaned again as he pulled out of her, allowing herself to be pulled into climax, too, her body trembling as she threw her head back and came harder than he'd ever witnessed.

He withdrew from her completely, and reacted to her body's spasm quickly. His arms wrapped around her, holding her upright as she trembled in his arms, her moans almost inaudible now, her skin hot and her face flushed. She went limp against him, her head against his chest and her arms loosely clinging to him, her body aching and spent.

"Master?"

Her voice came after a brief respite of eerie silence, its tone dreamy and airlight.

"Yes?"

She stirred in his embrace, her face turning to look up at him with an expression of pure bliss painted on her pretty features.

"It wasn't so bad."

 **Hope it was up to par with your standards, and I do hope you'll leave some feedback! Thanks for reading, lovelies. Chapter four will be coming! And yes, before you make a joke, just like Alucard.**


	4. Cheater, Cheater

**So we're on chapter four. This is farther than I thought we'd get! My thanks to those of you who have stayed interested in this story. Much love!**

 **Sorry for the delay in updates, but we all know how inspiration works. It's there one minute and gone for the next three months. Frustrating, right? Anyway, let's get on with it. Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Cheater, Cheater**_

"Fire!"

Shortly after the word had been shouted into the misty evening air, a blaze of shots rang out and bullets flew across the courtyard.

A line of soldiers stood against the cool air, feet planted firmly in the gravel and dirt, eyes focused on the target boards set up across from them twenty yards away. Seras walked with her hands clasped firmly behind her back, assessing each and every of the thirty individuals that had been assigned to her earlier that morning. They had already been given their Hellsing uniforms, despite whether or not they were eligible to join Hellsing's forces.

"Again!" roared Seras, and she watched how they immediately obeyed her order, cocking their guns and firing them off at an impressive rate.

Obedient they were, and most were good shots.

As she rounded towards the end of the line, she noticed two of the soldiers snickering about something, their broad forms shaking with compressed laughter. Due to the sudden bang of shots being fired, she hadn't caught what they had thought was so funny and her eyes narrowed. The slightest bit.

She lazily came to a halt behind them and cleared her throat, causing them to swerve on their heels almost immediately, their eyes falling onto her as soon as they'd turned.

"And what," she began, raising an unimpressed brow, "is so funny?"

The taller of the two, a man with a shock of blackened hair and piercing blue eyes, split his lips into a grin and clucked his tongue at her. "Nothin', ma'am," he said, his voice shaking in an attempt not to break into another fit of laughter, "we're just admirin' how yer givin' us orders."

Seras opened her mouth to reply, before closing it abruptly. Obviously she was aware that it wasn't a compliment of any kind and more of a mockery. Probably of the fact she was a woman, and a pretty one at that. Perhaps it was simply because they looked at her and didn't see a soldier, but just an officer that dabbled mostly in paperwork who never got her hands dirty.

Maybe it was all of the above.

"I don't see how that's funny. Go on, explain it to me," she said, her voice cold, trying her very hardest to channel her inner Alucard.

The same man spoke again, her grin spreading wider as he did so. "Yer a wee little lady, an' yer supposed to be trainin' us? I bet ya' can't even get one shot on the board!"

That sent them both into the throes of laughter once again, his friend nearly doubled over from the lack of breath, their faces as red as blood. Seras prickled at that, for more than one reason.

Since she'd joined the police force, she'd had to prove herself. Over and over. Because she was a girl, because she seemed frail, weak, a burden more than an asset. It was tiring having to prove herself time and time again, because she could do it and probably better than most. Now, with her heightened senses and abilities, she knew she could end their lives within a matter of seconds. She could take a shot from miles away.

But was it worth proving?

She took a brief glance at the other soldiers, who all had their eyes pinned on her, waiting for her response.

She could see by their expressions they were losing faith in her quickly, and that lessened the chance of her being able to gain their respect and obedience. Really? She would have to do it again?

Seras inhaled a sharp breath of air and without a word spoken, she snatched the assault rifle from the man who'd mocked her and hoisted it up onto her shoulder like it was made of feathers. She stepped forward to the line and instead of aiming for the target board directly across from her, she turned and aimed for the last two at the other end of the courtyard.

Without a moments' hesitance, Seras fired a rapid succession of shots and each and every bullet hit the boards in a perfectly even horizontal line. She allowed the gun to fall from her shoulder and stepped back.

The tension in the air was thick and heavy, and the silence was loud in her ears.

"W-what was that about?" exclaimed the man behind her, the anger in his tone painfully evident. Seras turned to him with her eyebrows risen, a passive expression on her face. The sounds of wood cracking filled the air, and she watched the mens gazes being drawn to the target boards she'd assaulted, their eyes skimming over her briefly first.

There was a final creak, and she knew already the target boards had snapped into halves and she listened for the loud clatter as the old, heavy wood impacted with the gravel beneath it. Whispers of astonishment snaked their way through the soldiers, their approval burning in Seras' ear.

She didn't care to smile, though, nor show any sign of acknowledgement. Her eyes stayed pinned on the man who had spoken, who had mocked her, her gaze harsh and accusing, her posture straight and tall. Almost as though she was daring him to speak another word.

His mouth had tightened, his eyes narrowed, and he reluctantly brought his eyes back to clash with hers, his fury like tightened coils beneath his skin.

She rose a prompting brow.

"That..." he trailed off almost instantly, as though unable to bring himself to utter any kind of compliment, or even apology. "Sorry for doubtin' ya, miss."

Seras' lips quivered before she shrugged her shoulder, tossing his weapon back to him. "That's alright. Just be sure to know whatever you can do, I can do better," she said, her voice smug and proud. With that, she turned on her heel and returned to her trail where she had previously been pacing, before clearing her throat and nodding.

"Again!"

-oOo-

It was sometime around midnight, and already, the vampiress was exhausted.

The empty, cold halls were quiet as Seras dragged herself through them, her trawling steps echoing against the stone. She wasn't tired in the sense that she needed to sleep, more like her body was oddly exhausted. Her muscles were tight and sore, her mouth was dry and there was an ache like fire in her throat. It was constantly there, mewling like an attention-starved cat every so often, digging its claws in deep when she refused to acknowledge it.

She needed to feed.

That was the only way to quench the thirst, to silence that ache, and yet she couldn't. To indulge in the blood that lay waiting every evening seemed inhumane.

Granted, she didn't have to extract it herself, listen to the cries of pain from a live human being, but she knew it came from those veins. It came from the body of a live person.

It wasn't right.

Alucard had tried to coax her into feasting at the start yet she was having none of it. He had eventually given up, but every so often, there was a remark made, a sly comment about her deteriorating state. It was a cruel way of manipulating her self-image, something he knew she was already so self-conscious about, but he knew eventually, it would break her. Eventually, she'd be so desperate to restore her confidence, she'd drink.

She had already told herself she wouldn't allow that to happen, but it was something she was constantly so unsure of. Would she really think so little of herself that she'd need to prove her worth and drink in order to attain that proof? It was a daunting possibility.

"Oy, miss!"

A hollering voice broke her train of thought and she was snapped back into reality, her head whipping around just in time to catch sight of the burly soldier with dark hair from earlier, bounding down the corridor in a light jog in order to catch up with her.

She rose a quizzical brow, halting as he came to a stop beside her, lightly panting.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Seras, her tone painfully sharp. She hadn't yet forgotten his belittling attitude towards her from earlier, but it seemed as though maybe he had.

"I never had a chance ta' introduce myself earlier. Name's Blaxton, Blax if ya' want."

He stood heads taller than her, his form wide and almost intimidating. He was built thicker than Alucard, but he was nowhere near as terrifying than her Master. Right now, he reminded her of a playful puppy, the way he had a boyish grin aimed directly at her, his twinkling blue eyes settled on her face.

"Is that all, then, Blaxton?" she asked, her body shuddering. Her muscles were unbearably tense as she tried to block out the scent of him; a taunting scent of man and blood. She could practically feel his pulse in the air, listening to the intense beat of his heart. It was as though he was teasing her, standing just a bit too close.

"Where are ya' off to, miss?" he asked, taking a prompting step forward.

She glanced off down the hall, seeing her bedroom door only meters away.

"To my room. I have some files to review," she said, unsure of why she'd answered. She followed his step, but didn't falter as she began a brisk walk to her chambers, intent on getting away from him as soon as possible. Resisting the urge to pin him to the wall and drain him dry was getting increasingly difficult as mere seconds passed.

"Ah, right! I was jus' wonderin' about ya' since earlier is all. What's a pretty girl like you doin' workin' for a place like this?" he asked, his tone genuinely curious.

The way he cut his words off irritated her.

"I was brought in from the police force," she answered, hesitant to say more than that. She was aware they knew of supernatural forces in this world, but what's to say they'd be comfortable answering to the very monsters they were supposed to kill on sight? Somehow she doubted they'd be any bit wary of her, but it was still a precaution.

"An' who turned ya'?"

Seras stopped dead in her tracks, her skin whitening even more if that was remotely possible. She felt cold, a sudden wave of nausea overwhelming her and she turned on her heel, her eyes finding his in an instant. He was smirking, knowledge buried deep in those piercing blue eyes. He advanced towards her a step and she stumbled back, shaking her head.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her voice breathless.

He shrugged his shoulder, such a casual gesture. "Yer' not an average girl of twenty, miss. The way ye' carry yourself, the aim on ya', the pale of yer' skin. It's easy to tell to the trained eye."

She inhaled a breath, her eyebrows furrowed. If it was so easy to tell, why had no one else asked, or even pointed it out? She worked her tongue in her mouth, attempting to wet it again to speak. She felt sick, weak, a frail shaking body before him.

"My Master, Alucard... he turned me."

Seras wasn't sure if she was ever meant to tell anyone that, but in that moment, she could think of nothing else to say. He'd caught her so off guard, she didn't have time to come up with some witty response.

The man, Blaxton, chuckled. It wasn't the way Alucard did, no, this was almost... cruel.

"Ah, so yer' the bitch of the Hellsing's hound then." He nodded his head. "Makes sense, I suppose. Why else would ya' be so weak?"

Seras bolted.

It was too much, his words were pressing down on her, making her feel dizzy and disorientated, making her feel as though she needed to vomit. Her steps slammed against the stone floor, the heavy footfalls tolling in the air before she skidded to a halt outside of her door, sparing a fleeting glance behind her to see him standing right there.

Her mouth opened instinctively to scream but his hand, hot and heavy, covered it and next thing she knew, the door behind her was opened and she was colliding with the floor.

She landed with a heavy thud, falling awkwardly on her right arm. The sudden impact knocked both the strength and wind from her, and she lay there, desperately trying to catch a breath. She glanced up to watch him close the door, his eyes glinting in the darkness of her room. Seras attempted to scuttle to her feet but a swift kick into her stomach from his steel-toed boot made sure she never got there.

"Now, now, pretty girl. Don't go makin' things harder for yerself," he said in a wicked voice. His tone was sharp and cutting, and it sent the most unpleasant shivers through her.

She managed to roll herself onto her other side and clamber to her knees, a hand clutching her chest while the other stayed flat on the floor. Seras was panting, her eyes wide and panicked. _Where is Alucard when you need him?_ The thought was practically screamed in her head as the man advanced towards her again, his hand outstretched.

Seras was too weak to fight it as his hand clasped around her throat and he lifted her clean off the ground, turning and slamming her against the wall with a force that seemed full of rage. He grunted in approval as she cried out, a pain erupting in the back of her skull.

"Stop, please," she whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

He tutted at her, a grin on his lips, a haunting look on his features. "I'm wonderin' what to do with ya'," he mused, his eyes undressing her over and over again. "I could have my way with ya'. That would be fun. Yer _Master_ would then be _my_ bitch. I'd make you mine."

"No," she said abruptly. "No, please, not that."

Her voice was frantic, all of her emotions piercing holes through her speech. If Alucard were to see her now, he'd probably be disgusted. She was hanging mid-air, suspended by this human's hand around her throat, unable to fend him off. She wasn't worthy to be associated with her Master's name in that moment, and well she knew it.

"Or I could kill ya'. Yer weak enough."

His eyes locked onto hers then, and she knew what she was in for. His free hand came up and he ripped at her uniform, tearing the fabric like it was made of nothing. She yelped as her breasts were met by the cold air, her uniform sliding from her shoulders to fall around her waist. She closed her eyes in shame. _Please, God. No._

His rough hand grabbed onto her left breast, kneading it harshly between his fingers while a grunting laugh from his lips filled the air around them. She cringed, her hands scrabbling at the one around his throat, desperate for him to release her.

"Yer so soft," he said then, his voice taking on a gentler tone now as he toyed with her, his hand so rough by comparison.

And then, a pulse of energy ravaged Seras' skin. Her flesh prickled at some ungodly force and her eyes snapped open just in time to see Alucard materialize behind her aggressor, and there was a quick, glinting blur of silver. Alucard's beloved gun was pressed to the back of Blaxton's head, and there was silence.

Seras could see the man's eyes grow in fear, his hand abruptly freezing on her skin before falling away. The one around her throat grew tighter.

She spluttered, her eyes wet and blurred as a smile spread on her lips, her face full of relief in that moment.

What happened after was something Seras thought she'd never have to witness up close.

Alucard cocked his gun and pulled the trigger, and next thing she knew, the front of Blaxton's head split open and a bullet whizzed past her face to lodge in the stone wall next to her, and she was dropped to her knees.

Blood sprayed down upon her, spattering against her cold, pale skin and she screamed as his body just crumpled. He collapsed with a heavy thud, his blood still spurting like a fountain from the hole in his forehead. Seras whimpered and scrabbled to get away from him, only to have her calf stepped on by Alucard's heavy boot.

She grunted and looked up, her gaze met by fiery red orbs and bared teeth.

"Master," she breathed, reaching a hand up in confusion, seeking some sort of affection but instead, his hand came down and wrapped itself in her hair. She could barely comprehend what was happening as she was pulled to her feet and literally thrown across the room, landing on her stomach on her bed.

She glanced behind her to see her Master walking towards her, a hateful energy pouring from his towering form. She whimpered, a terror like no other taking over her mind as she made to crawl to the other side of her bed. Alucard's hand latched around her ankle and he pulled her back towards him, not caring for her comfort.

"Master, stop, please!" she cried, begging more so than asking. Already her eyes were pooling with tears again, knowing what lay in wait for her. She turned her head slightly to look upon him, seeing the rage that contorted his face. A tremor ran through her body, shaking her bones.

"You are mine, Seras," he growled, his voice so twisted by fury she could barely recognize it. "No other is to lay a hand on you."

Alucard's mind was like a blizzard, different emotions punching him from angles he couldn't anticipate. Rage was the most prominent in that moment, and it coursed through his body, his veins alight with wildfire. He was beyond furious that she'd allowed herself to become so weak, so frail. This is not something he would let pass by so easily.

Seeing a man bare her skin in such a way, seeing another man touch his Draculina. It was sickening.

"How dare you let another touch you, slut."

His voice was deep in the pits of hatred, his tone cold towards her, like he had shut down any feelings he may have had for her. She would learn this was not going to be tolerated now, or ever. She was _his_.

"And I'm going to show you, Seras, how sluts are treated," he said, his voice scorching the weakling before him. He reached forward and grabbed her by the ends of her silken, blood-stained hair, and pulled her back towards him. She cried out, pain laced through that pitiful sound as he forced her onto her knees. He wasted no time in ripping apart the rest of her uniform, baring her body to him.

Her underwear stood no chance against his nails as he shredded them from her plump ass, discarding the fabric quickly and effectively. He took a short glance at his nails and lay a hand to rest on her ass cheek. She whimpered beneath him, her eyes finding his as her face was pressed into the mattress.

"Please, Master, I'm begging you. It wasn't my fault."

Her voice was pleading, it was so small, and he couldn't help but hate her for it. She was such a sweet thing, something he didn't truly want to ever hurt. All he wanted was to protect her. But how could he do that when she wouldn't protect herself?

"But it was. You refuse to drink, you allow your body to crumble. You're killing yourself, and with this state you're in, how do you expect to ever be strong enough to protect yourself?" he snarled at her, his words cutting deep.

Had he a rational thought in his brain, perhaps he would have realized she was right. This sniveling, cowardly little girl beneath him was right. It wasn't her fault. And yet, the rage that filled him so said otherwise and demanded she be punished for her part to play in riling this beast inside of him. Someone had to be blamed. Right now, it was Seras.

There was a hate inside of him like no other. It was a monstrous thing, dark and full of shadows, a beast he managed to keep tamed most days.

But because of her, it had come to life, rattling its chains and roaring inside of him, crying so loudly it was almost deafening.

"I'm sorry!"

The two words, spoken in a sob from her mouth, brought him back into the moment from his turmoil. He glanced down at her, a distasteful curl of his lips showing his teeth to her. _But what has she to be sorry for?_ It was a small echoing of a voice inside of his skull, and he was so caught by her innocence that he nearly answered it.

But then the images of a grubby hand marring her flesh came to play before his eyes.

"I don't care," he growled at her, the sound reverberating through the room. His fingers clawed then, and his nails pressed deep into her skin. He took his index finger and punctured her flesh, a bubble of her red blood flaring against her pale immediately. As he began to drag his nail through her flesh, the mewls and cries of pain from her were flattened against the roaring fury he felt.

He watched as her skin split apart, her beautiful red rising to the white surface, flowing freely over the curve of her ass. He watched as her body trembled beneath the sharp assault, watched as her muscles tensed over and over, her mouth clamped shut in an attempt to show no more weakness.

So he dug deeper.

He carved his nails through her flesh, scarring her, branding her with a word she resembled to him in that moment of blind fury.

The deeper he went, tapping her veins, the more agitated she became, her screams dying in her throat until it became too much of a strain and she opened her pretty mouth, a shrill shriek like no other he'd ever heard cascaded from her mouth. It was a long, pitiful scream, full of pain and a certain terror.

Just what he wanted her to feel.

He finished his biting assault on her with a curve of his nail and retracted his hand, stepping back to admire his handiwork. In her soft, precious flesh, bleeding heavily now, was the crude spelling of the word _slut_. The edges of the wounds were jagged, and he'd made sure they were – as it healed, the scars would be ragged and angry, and it was the perfect reminder to her.

He spared a glance to the rest of her trembling body, and watched how her back worked, her chest obviously rising and falling as she panted.

Alucard reached down and tangled his fingers in her hair, wrenching her head up to him. "Open," he barked at her, and Seras' mouth opened without hesitance. Alucard hastily pressed his finger into her mouth and wiped it on her tongue, making her taste herself before he pulled himself back but refusing to release his grip in her hair.

"Consider this my warning," he said, his voice low and threatening.

Alucard then rose his hand into the air before bringing it down onto her brand hard, feeling the slick impact his flesh had with her bloody ass. Her body jolted forward like she'd had fifty thousand volts shocked through her veins and a scream left his Draculina's lips; a scream that was heart wrenching, a scream that, perhaps in another circumstance, would have caused guilt to drown him.

He shook his head, expelling any pity he might have felt for her from his head.

Alucard then pulled her back again, and threw her to the hard stone floor, pushing her onto her knees and pulling her roughly around to face him, all while ignoring the cries of pain and hisses of reluctance she made.

He undid his belt with haste, sliding his zipper down, allowing his thick, hardening member to fall from his clothing.

Seras' eyes were wide as she watched him, and a smirk grew on his lips. It was still amusing to see her reaction even though she'd encountered him like this more than once before. She was still very much the innocent little girl he'd essentially murdered.

"I was going to fuck you," he remarked, leaning down the slightest bit while pulling on her hair again, forcing her head back and making her look him dead in the eye. "But you're not worthy of being filled with me tonight, little slut."

He watched as her sweet, pale face contorted into something of self-pity, watched as her bottomless blue eyes filled with crystal tears, watched without a care as those tears spilled down her cheeks, silver in the dim moonlight. He took such pleasure from watching her lose the motivation to fight back, the way she accepted her fate, the way she lost her grip on hope that this would have a different outcome if she complied.

His favourite plaything.

He leaned back then, and pulled her closer, his grip in her hair still as tight and cruel.

Seras shyed away from her Master's gaze, unable to look at this cruel being before her. She was lost in the throes of desperation but she simply didn't have the power to fight back. She'd already displeased him once, what on Earth would be her punishment if she were to do it a second time?

That was something Seras didn't want to discover.

Her vision was blurred with her tears as she looked back to his waiting member, already hard and waiting, twitching ever so slightly in anticipation. Seras could feel the sting of his nails in her skin and shuddered, leaning forward to complete the task he expected her to do.

Her wet, plump lips parted and she trailed her gaze up along his form to lock eyes with him as she slowly, carefully, took the head of his cock into her mouth. She closed her lips around him and swirled her tongue around his sensitive member, her saliva hot and tantalizing. Once acquainted with the taste of his flesh, she began to suck on him, slowly at first.

Seras listened for the sounds of pleasure that left her Master's lips, those subtle groans in his throat, the slight growls of ecstasy that vibrated in his chest.

She took them as a sign that she was doing a good job, that she was pleasing him just as much as he had for her that very first night. Her tongue moved around him expertly, exploring every curve and ridge of his hard shaft, coating him in her thick, hot saliva.

The lewd sounds her mouth created as she sucked him brought a painfully hot blush to her cheeks, and she closed her eyes, too embarrassed to look at him as she performed this sinful act on him. As she continued, her pace growing quicker, her desperate need to please him stirring a kind of animalistic hunger inside of her, the sounds grew louder, but so did Alucard's.

She glanced up warily to see his head tilted back slightly, his red eyes closed in bliss, his mouth open in that graceful kind of way. A moan that Seras might have described as sweet left his lips as she let out a pleased purr in response, the sound vibrating him in her mouth.

"Seras..."

His voice was otherworldly. There was a tranquility about it, and it sounded as though he was lost somewhere in the depths of pleasure. He breathed her name, something that sent chills shivering down her hurting spine, and she glanced up to look at her Master in this state.

What she was met with was unsettling.

Alucard's lips were curved into a smile that screamed danger, the smirk in place unwavering, his eyes flashing a warning red. She stopped, and pulled away from him, aware of her saliva as it dripped from her lips, her mouth open in surprise.

"Nice try."

The words could have cut into her flesh deeper than his nails ever would as he suddenly wrenched her head forward, pulling her back to his cock. He slammed himself into her mouth, sinking into her throat with one swift motion and Seras choked on his size immediately.

Her Master placed his other hand onto her head, his fingers ripping into her hair as he began to fuck her throat viciously, pulling his twitching length out only to ram it back down her throat, filling her mouth, silencing her cries of protest. She gagged on him, unable to catch a breath, barely able to notice the tears streaming from her eyes as he filled her mouth over and over, mercilessly, relentlessly.

She rose a hand and placed it against his abdomen, trying and miserably failing to cease his pace. He cared for nothing else than his own pleasure though, shoving his cock down her throat and slamming her face against his pelvis without a care for her needs.

It was a brutal assault on her mouth, and she stared up at him, eyes pleading for him to stop.

But he didn't.

His hips moved so quickly, so hard, forcing her to choke on his cock as it sank deeper into her throat, stretching her lips wide open for him, making her accommodate him. Her saliva soaked her as it poured from her lips, dribbling onto her breasts as he facefucked her viciously, his grunts of pleasure and effort filling the hot air around them.

Seras' cries were muffled, absorbed by him, her eyes so blurred with tears she could barely make out his features.

But that only fueled his hateful desire to break her.

"Swallow, you slut," he growled then, the words resonating in her brain like a tolling church bell as he gave one final slam into her mouth.

She felt then as his hot cum poured into her throat, its sticky consistency sliding through her as he pumped his essence into her mouth, his body shaking slightly as a long, pleased groan left his lips. Seras swallowed, having no other choice, choking on the taste of him slightly. She was surprised to taste the salty warmth of him, but she wrapped her tongue around him as he pulled from her mouth.

She darted forward and her tongue flicked against him in long, hard licks, clearing the creamy liquid from his twitching shaft, eager to taste every last drop. Satisfied when she had finished, she fell back onto her heels, breathless and unable to speak, a fire burning in her throat.

She watched in silence as her Master fixed himself, doing his belt and standing there, staring down at her.

"Go rest," he finally said, breaking the deafening silence. "We'll talk tomorrow."

And with that he turned, leaving his Draculina with a branded ass, a sore throat and a puzzled expression, sitting limp on the floor.

-oOo-

 **Alright, cool.**

 **Whaddya' think? I'm so painfully aware it took me way too long to upload this, but sometimes real life gets in the way. I did actually struggle a lot with this chapter when I did finally sit down to write it, but I'm glad it got finished in the end. Big thanks to those who helped me decide on the punishment of Seras!~ lots of love.**

 **If you enjoyed it, I'd appreciate a review. You have no idea how great it is to receive the love from you guys! And, as always, thank you so much for reading. See ya' in chapter five!**


	5. Forgive Me

**So, chapter five!**

 **I was so thrilled to receive as much feedback as I did last chapter. The response, as messed up as it was, was what I was aiming for. If you guys didn't feel at least a little disturbed, I wouldn't be doing my job right. I understand, we're all hating on Alucard at the moment, but I hope you'll forgive him this chapter.**

 **He's a dick, but he's** ** _our_** **dick.**

 **Just a heads up, trying to make Alucard remorseful was incredibly difficult, and I am so very sorry if it seems horribly out of character. Forgive me?**

 **Anyway! Enjoy, and leave a review, my lovelies.**

 _ **Forgive Me**_

"Miss Victoria?"

Walter's voice inside the room was muffled, his knuckles tapping lightly on the heavy wooden door.

She didn't answer.

Moments of silence passed before she could hear Walter's footsteps fading as he left his post outside her door, leaving her to another few hours of solitude.

Seras wasn't quite so sure how much time had passed. It could have been hours, it could have been days. She had taken a seat in the middle of her bed, and had not moved since her encounter with Alucard.

The beast she called her Master.

She'd had a lot of time to think over the events that had happened some while ago. Not long after he'd left, Walter had come to check on her. Seras hadn't spoken a word as he went about removing the corpse and cleaning up after Alucard. And yet, the stench of old blood filled the air, overpowering any other smells there might have been.

Even now, the scent was there. Of both him and the blood he'd spilled from not one body, but two.

Seras had shed a lake of tears in the time that had passed, her emotions filling her like a tidal wave. Sadness, anger, pity, self-loathing. They'd crashed against her, running rampant through her all at once, wreaking havoc in her mind. It was an appropriate response, there was no doubt there. How else was she meant to feel?

But now she was simply numb.

She felt nothing, an emptiness eating away at her. Perhaps that was for the best. Perhaps that was what she needed. The nothingness she felt was an improvement over her emotional turmoil.

 _How could he do that to me?_

The thought was one she'd had since she'd been left by him. She had asked herself countless times, and yet there was no answer to be found. She couldn't fathom why he'd do such a thing, why he'd treat her in such a way. He was all she had in this life, and he'd essentially cast her out.

" _We'll talk tomorrow."_

But where was he? She was sure he'd be back, but he hadn't shown his face since. His presence, she couldn't even feel it.

Even now, even with all he'd done, she missed him. She craved him. A part of her hated how badly she needed to see him, but she was so naive. He was her world, he was the reason for her continued life. Without him, she was nothing. She would be nothing.

What was wrong with her?

Her thoughts were askew, nothing made sense to her in that moment. She couldn't think with clarity. She needed answers.

-oOo-

Alucard stood at the door of his mate's chambers, his hand wavering above the handle.

He could feel her inside, but something wasn't quite right.

Seras projected an aura like no other, its essence full of life and light. It was a bright thing, much like her, pulsing with the energy of a child's carefree heart. In colours, it was golden, a shade lighter than her hair, dancing around her in silken tendrils. It caused her pale skin to glow, her eyes to shimmer like an ocean's surface. It was such an innocent thing, its beauty so simple.

But he couldn't see it.

There was no life on the other side of the door; a body, but no energy.

 _That's your fault._

The voice was cutting in his brain, so full of accusation and blame. The force of hatred behind it was so overwhelming, bringing with it a wave of nausea.

It was right.

He was no human. His emotions differed from the things he sought to live off of, his human side long drowned by the monster he truly was. He had to become this thing of rage to survive, he had to cast away the life he once new in order to elate to something else, something otherworldly. He was a war laying in wait.

And yet, in this moment of uncertainty, he'd never felt so lost, so tormented by these old feelings he once knew so well.

Two days and nights had passed since he'd punished Seras with such brutality, and every waking moment since then, he was haunted by his own self. In moments of silence, he would hear the wails of complete terror his Draculina had cried, see the way her eyes filled with horror and tears of desperation.

A shudder passed through him.

What were these feelings? Why did he regret his actions so deeply?

He didn't love her. He had told himself countless times he would not love her. Love equated to complications, it disagreed with everything he believed and experienced. Seras deserved to be loved, he knew that much, but he would not do it. He would not be the one to destroy her like that.

So why was he lost in the throes of self-pity because of the pain he'd caused her when so wrapped up in his own rage?

He was so painfully aware she painted him in a rose-coloured light, she was so horrifically devoted to him. Despite the way he treated her, she would follow him to the ends of the earth. And what did he give her in return? Pain, both mental and physical. He abused her trust in him, her loyalty to him.

He was so warped into believing his claim on her was a gift of sorts, his continuous domination was the affection she craved from him.

Alucard was wrong. So, so wrong.

And yet he couldn't bring himself to show his fondness of her in any other way. Opening her eyes to a gentle side of him was a mistake, it would show her that he cared for her in a way that meant he'd never lay a finger with the intent of inflicting pain on her again. His immense need to sate his sadistic ways couldn't make that promise.

But now, in her hour of need, is that something he'd have to abolish? Would he have to make that claim? Promise to her he would love her?

It would have been easier to walk away.

Alucard was good at disappearing when he wanted, leaving no trace behind. Seras hadn't even drank yet, her powers were yet to be discovered. If she wanted to find him in this state, she never would. He had the option to leave.

But something inside of him, some part of him he was sure had died long ago, resisted.

He stood there for a moment longer, frozen, unsure of what to do. He knew he had to go in there, try to coax some life from his mate, make her feel as though she wasn't alone in this new life he had thrown her into.

 _Go._

Alucard's hand clasped the door handle, and he opened it, slowly pushing in. The hinges creaked and he looked inside, finding his darling Draculina sitting upright on her bed, staring blankly through the open balcony doors. She wasn't phased by the sound.

Immediately his nose was assaulted with an array of different scents. The most prominent there was the putrid smell of old, dry blood. Its coppery scent hung in the air, still and settled. But laced through it, a bare hint, was his Draculina's blood, the scent of it sweet among the foul smell of decayed human blood.

That alone was enough to send a shiver through him.

He closed the door behind him, almost tempted to turn on his heel and retreat into the shadows to avoid her for as long as he possibly could. No. He had to do this. He stepped into the room, halting just before her bed.

Seras was sitting in such a way that he could see her face in profile, but she made no effort to acknowledge him. She was so lifeless among the darkness, her eyes void of emotion, her skin pasty and without even feeling it, he knew it was cold. Speckled in her hair as well as over her naked form was crusting, dried blood, and he was so thankful she was sitting.

He was spared the haunting view of her marred, branded ass.

Alucard's eyes ghosted over the beautiful features of her face, seeing how blank she was. She wasn't... Seras. She was an empty shell, the life of the girl he cared so deeply for banished.

 _This is your fault._

There was that same sentence, its intensity more vicious now, but it wasn't the inner voice he was used to hearing. The words were spoken in a voice he could only recognize as hers, as though she was telling him this with her eerie silence. She blamed him. She hated him.

No.

If she hated him, she would have reacted in some way, be it anger, tears, screaming. She would have done something. Instead, she was completely detached.

He had broken her.

Something inside of him wailed, a dizzying blur befalling his vision as he stood there, his mouth dry and his throat hot. He'd done what he had sought to do from the start.

But this is not what he wanted.

This was not how he'd planned to do it, his intention hadn't been to disconnect her from her emotions. And yet, there she sat, feeling absolutely nothing.

Moments of silence passed before he thought to speak.

"Did you rest?"

He couldn't think to ask anything else. He knew the answer before he'd even asked it. He knew, deep in himself, that when he'd left she had placed herself on that bed and hadn't moved since. Hadn't showered, eaten, slept. Just sat there, torturing herself with this idea she was nothing, a mere body to be used by him, time and time again, for whatever he wanted.

"Why do you care?" she shot back, but there was no power behind her words. It was as though she was genuinely puzzled by his question, confused by the care he'd asked with. The question had posed the thought that he was concerned, and in her broken, lifeless state, she couldn't comprehend why.

For once in his life, he couldn't respond immediately.

"Shall I assume that means no, then?" he said, his tone coming across more irritated than he'd meant.

He instantaneously chastised himself for it, knowing she was a delicate thing, and now was not the time to assert his dominance. Now was the time to be attentive to her needs, and he would ruin that if he continued to lose patience.

She didn't answer.

Of course she didn't. He couldn't expect her to.

Alucard proceeded to brace himself, and took a step towards her, his hand held out in attempt to lay it to rest against her cheek.

She flinched.

Time froze between them, the moment paused as they absorbed what had just happened.

Alucard stood still, as though death had come to claim him then and there. Seras hadn't turned to look, but her body was trembling, something that would have gone unnoticed to an ignorant eye. She had jerked herself away from him, a fear set so deep inside of her of his touch. She was terrified of him, and he felt something inside of him shatter.

He'd set out from the start to instill some sort of fear in her, in moments when lust and pain were not so different, he wanted her to fear the things he could do to her.

But his touch. She feared his touch.

What had he done?

His hand fell to his side and he glowered down at her still form, watching for something, anything to prove to him she was not lost for good. Aside from the tremors shaking her body, there was nothing. Her face remained the same blank slate.

"Seras," Alucard said, his tone brittle, "I don't mean to harm you."

And then he saw as something inside of her snapped.

Seras' head whipped around to look at him, her face contorted into something monstrous, something so filled with fury and agony that he was taken aback. Her eyes flamed red, a bloody fire blazing in her usual blue depths, and she stood on the bed, turning her back to him.

She stared over her shoulder at him, and something about the anger she radiated made him look.

On her ass, there was his mark. The edges of the wounds were jagged, the letters so deeply engraved into her skin, the darkness of the cuts showing to him again how he'd so carelessly branded her. The marks were angry, still glazed with blood that hadn't yet dried, and she let out a breath, dragging his eyes back to hers.

"You don't mean to harm me."

Her words were like razors, so deeply painful. Her tone was mocking.

"You've done nothing _but_ harm me," she snapped, turning to face him, so unashamed of her nude, pale body. "You have bitten me, you have torn at me, you have hit me, you've done nothing except cause me to hurt. Don't you even dare try to tell me you mean me no harm, because we both know that is a lie."

She made a point of stepping off of the bed, standing right before him, her body so close to his yet he'd never felt so distant.

"I'm not a toy, I'm not a doll, I'm a person!" she cried, her tone less poisonous now.

Alucard watched her.

She wasn't broken. She was so innocently confused by how to react. He had failed to realize she had spent forty eight hours alone, in silence, accompanied by nothing but her thoughts. Without even realizing, she had probably disconnected from herself in an attempt to fix her broken spirit. He had left her with nothing but pain, her crumbling mentality had been his fault.

But she was not broken. She was fueled by everything she had wanted to say to him now, her anger reigning, leading her emotions. She was distraught, understandably so, and he could see just how heartbroken she was as she stood mere inches from him, her eyes welling with tears of shame and fury.

"To me, you are a savior, but you treat me as though I'm worthless! Everything you said to me in the woods, it means nothing now!" she sobbed, her breaths coming in quick, shallow huffs.

She slammed her open palms against his chest, but even with all her might, she could not sway him. But he knew that didn't matter, she just wanted to hurt him.

Little did she know, as she spoke, she was paining him like no bullet ever could.

"Had I known this was my eternity, I would have slit my throat that first night!" she screamed, her hands slamming against him again, harder now, her voice so broken and full of frustration. She was crying uncontrollably, heartwrenching sobs causing her whole form to shake miserably as she vented her feelings.

Her anger had so quickly diminished, and now, for the first time, he truly saw her as a child. He saw her as the child she was and always had been.

Her face was wet with her tears, her golden locks matted and tangled, her mouth open in cries of pure agony. She was the very embodiment of innocence, too pure for the things he'd forced her to partake in. And as she stood before him, a mess of internal turmoil, he felt the overwhelming need to comfort her.

Without thinking, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her to his chest. She didn't resist, collapsing against him as her hands balled in his coat, her tears soaking through his shirt. He held her as she cried, her agony washing over him in guilty waves, his arms encircled around this precious, frail being.

"Forgive me."

The words felt foreign in his mouth, as though he was learning to say them for the very first time in his life. He hadn't meant to say such a thing, but he had spoken without thinking. His inner self knew it was the correct thing to say, and his heart knew he meant it. But what was he sacrificing in saying it, what was he giving up by holding her like a lover?

Seras was quiet then, her hiccups the only sound she made for several moments. It felt like an eternity was passing them by, as though time was stilled but moving so quickly all at once. Would he be forgiven so easily? He didn't know.

"I didn't ask for this," his Draculina finally said, her voice so tiny and confused. "I didn't ask for any of this."

He breathed onto her hair, closing her eyes. Neither of them pulled away, the atmosphere around them softening slightly.

"You didn't."

His words were gentle, loving even.

"But this is the life you will live. For years to come, this is all you will ever know. Me, a monster. You will be by my side at every waking moment, subject to my twisted sense of reality. You are of my blood, you will answer my every beckon. The bond of us, it will haunt you. You will know nothing but the terrifying love you have for me, as well as the burning hatred you will inevitably feel."

Alucard's tone was cold, bitter, his words revealing to her the truth of what she was feeling.

" _A Queen who would bow to her King."_

The words were unspoken, but they were there, both of them hearing his haunting voice in the brief silence.

" _But stand against him when she saw fit."_

Alucard breathed another sigh, feeling obligated to continue for the sake of her sanity. "Time and time again, I will break you. Over and over, you will be beaten down by the very essence of my being. My sadist will seek your masochist, and the pain we will feel will bring us pleasure we've never known. But you, my Draculina, will always bear the burden of that."

He felt her stir in his arms then, and leaned back to look down upon her, finding her wide-eyed and curious. Her beauty startled him, the innocence of her very self. He gazed down at her, waiting for her to speak, to say something.

"Is that why...?" her voice trailed off into silence, and he knew what she was asking. He shuddered inwardly, feeling the ghost of his nails inside of her skin.

"Yes. My obsessive claim over you brings me a rage like nothing else," he said, his voice quiet. "Before I realized what I had done, it was over. I had marked you. I cannot take it back, but I can apologize."

Never before had he felt the urge to say sorry for something, but the way she was, the very thing she was, she had dragged the words from his mouth without even meaning to.

He watched her reaction with a hunger, watching carefully as she nodded her head slightly, her eyes staring directly ahead at his chest.

"You, a monster in the form of innocence, who drew me in. Flirted with the idea of a child-like wonder. You made me crave the essence of who you are," he told her firmly, "and for the abuse you receive for that, I am sorry."

She was silent.

Never before had he seen her so deep in thought.

She looked up at him, and all over again, he was lost in the beautiful depths of her wide blue eyes. This is what it felt to care for something other than his survival, and some part of him hated it. But another part craved it, needed it.

Seras rose her hands to his face, drawing his gaze to meet hers, and they were locked in each others' eyes for a time he didn't really want to end.

"Then, for just once," she began, her voice so small and soft, reflecting her true self, "show me what it's like to be truly loved by you."

Alucard stilled, barely able to feel the proximity of her body, unable to make sense of the gentle touch of her hands. That was what she wanted? She didn't want to run as far away as she could from him? She wanted to feel closer to him? To this beast that has caused her to feel so awful in herself?

The No-Life King very nearly said no.

It was what needed to be said. He needed to resist that urge, he needed to promise himself that he would show her no illusion of a feeling he couldn't ever commit to. But a small part of him knew that he couldn't keep up that facade forever. Eventually, he would love her, he would love every inch of her.

But now was not that time.

"Alucard, my Master. Please. I need to know what it's like."

And so he kissed her.

His lips met hers with a gentle urgency she had never felt from him before, and his arms tightened around her, a feeling of protectiveness washing over them. Her lips were so soft against his, and he pried her mouth open with his tongue, allowing it to carefully dance over her lower lip.

She let out a moan, a soft sound that matched the euphoric feeling that grew like wildfire between them.

He felt still that primal, animalistic lust to just throw her down and fuck her raw, but it was drowned out by the tentativeness of her body succumbing to his lips. Her tongue gently stroked against his, a warmth growing beneath his skin. Their mouths moved in sync, and his hands lay flat against her lower back, holding her to him as though she'd break if he held her too tightly.

The kiss seemed to last a lifetime, neither of them wanting it to end. He made to bite down on her lower lip, a teasing move as he gently tugged on it before returning his lips fully to hers, causing a dreamy sigh to make its way into his mouth from hers.

And it was that sigh that shifted something inside of him.

Alucard then felt the overwhelming urge to move his mouth to her throat, to bite down and taste her red, to pull her onto him, to make her ride him until she was lost in the bindings of pleasure. Until she was screaming in pure, raw ecstasy.

But he pulled away.

His lips left hers and he let out a broken breath of air, tilting his face up towards the ceiling. He felt her confusion but he couldn't look at her, he wouldn't. She wanted something sweet. To be loved. What he wanted to do to her... she'd never forgive him.

But again, her hand found his cheek and her skin was hot.

He glanced down, so desperate to control his urge. The expression on her face caused him to groan aloud.

"If that's what your love is," she said, her voice husky with wanton need, as though she knew what he was thinking, "if it's to violate me like so many times before, then I want it. I want to be loved. If that's what it's like, then I want it. Please, Master."

Alucard closed his eyes.

"Alright, my Draculina."

-oOo-

 **I'm not one to end things with a cliffhanger, but I feel this chapter was a bit more intense in the feelings department. To end it with sex seemed a bit too much. Don't worry, though, that's coming! Also yes, this update was so quick. Even I'm surprised! And yes, it's a little shorter than usual. Sorry!**

 **Again, I apologize if any of you feel this was very OoC for Alucard, but I feel this was the best way to go with it. I hope you enjoyed, and as always, reviews are so greatly appreciated. Until chapter six, my friends!**


	6. Porcelain

**I'd just like to take this moment to thank all of you that have reviewed. Your kind words make me feel all sorts of warm happies on the inside, and it really shows that I have a reason to keep updating. While it could be argued that my love for writing is what makes me update, people who love what I produce certainly do help! So thank you, my dears, I love you all so very much! :)**

 **Also, I went to Austria. I'm not long back! So, that's a bit of the reason why I haven't updated as recently as I would have liked to.**

 **Now, onto chapter six. Enjoy! And as always, reviews are definitely welcome!**

 _ **Porcelain**_

"Alright, my Draculina."

Alucard's words set fire to something inside of her. Seras was momentarily shocked, frozen into a paralysis of sorts. She blinked, and looked up at him, staring at him with her unwavering blue eyes. He'd said yes?

Did he... Did he truly feel that guilty?

" _But don't mistake that for love."_

The words were practically screamed inside of her skull, reminding her of the love she so desperately craved from him that wouldn't ever exist. Even now, in her asking of him to love her, she knew that it wasn't real. It was a bandage of sorts, as though he was trying to fix the mess he'd caused inside of her head. Bandages didn't last – they were only there for when the wound was most deep. But this... in showing her something she knew she would never receive again, was that the help she needed, or was it simple cruelty?

A mere taste of love wasn't what she needed right now. Though she wanted it.

Seras had often thought on her Master's abilities, his experience. No one was born that good at something, and who knows how long he'd been living? He'd had countless women succumb to the presence that was him, that frightful sexual energy, and well she knew it.

It made her feel less than these phantom women she'd never known.

 _How many of them did he care for, though? How many did he love?_

There was that voice of reason in her brain, pleading with her to see the truth of the situation. Even if he didn't love her, he was willing to show her what it'd be like. He was willing to treat her like a lover. A week ago, he would have laughed in her face.

 _A week ago, you didn't have the word slut carved into your ass._

Fair point.

But as excited as she felt, as hot as her skin was, simply begging to be touched by him, she was frightened.

Something inside of her knew what was to come with this, and it wasn't going to be gentle. It may start off that way, but eventually he'd lose control of himself and hurt her. Just like so many times before.

And yet, some part of her wasn't scared. Some part of Seras accepted that.

If that's truly what it felt like to be whole heartedly loved by him, then she'd take it proudly. In this moment, where the world fell away and it was just the two of them, she would forget her own fears and worries and allow herself to be his. It's what she wanted, to be his, and his alone.

And as soon as Alucard's lips touched hers once again, she felt nothing but a surge of pure happiness through her veins, her hands moving to link behind his neck, holding herself so close to him as she allowed herself to be drawn into the monster she so dearly loved.

She felt as the kiss deepened, their mouths opening to each other, their tongues dancing together as though they'd done this a thousand times before. There was no lustful need for pain in this kiss, a certain gentleness radiating from his intimidating presence, causing her to lose herself in his grip. She pressed her chest against his, standing on her toes to give herself to him, their lips moving together like they were made to fit there.

Alucard felt as his Draculina became more and more involved in their shared kiss, her body trembling slightly as she held herself to his height, her hands strained around his neck. He would have chuckled if his mouth wasn't otherwise preoccupied.

To ease some of the pressure on her, he scooped her up into his arms, stepping blindly forward to lay her down on her bed.

His movements were so gentle and sure, he was surprised himself. Of course, there was the burning urge to slam her down and take her without care for being any way kind, but he resisted it to the best of his abilities. There was always another time for that, not now when she had been so specific in her wants from him.

As she fell to the mattress, he used his knee to gently pry her legs open and fell down on top of her, his hands holding him up as well as his parted knees between her fleshy thighs.

Her legs rose to rest on his hips, holding him there, her gaze on him so soft and innocent.

"Seras..."

He said her name with a tormented tone, a frown creasing his features. Already he was fighting off the sadistic darkness inside of him, the voice that whispered such dreadful things to him. In this moment when sweetness should have reigned, the whispers prompting him to do unspeakable things to her were becoming louder, drowning out the goodness he so desperately clung to.

 _Break her..._

His eyes closed in hopelessness.

 _Mark her, make her feel pain._

"It's okay."

Her voice came like a beacon of light, chasing away the remnants of shadows lurking in his mind, threatening to conquer. He opened his eyes, his bloodred gaze meeting hers.

"If your love is as painful as what I have already experienced, it's okay. This is what I want. Just show me," she half-whispered, her hands finding his face. He could have crumbled beneath her sweet, gentle touch, its warmth coming as such a shock.

And then, the realization dawned on him.

She was accepting the monster inside of him.

He didn't move. Alucard had to take a moment to absorb what she had just said, what she had just committed to. What was now lost with this acceptance? At the start, she'd always been so fearful, so reluctant to allow him to lay hands on her. When he took her in the most violent ways, she'd initially attempt to fight him, only to eventually succumb to him by no will of her own.

But now, she was allowing him to be the beast he had always been.

Well, then. If she was going to allow it, he may as well make it worth her while.

"Remember what you just said," he said, leaning down to speak directly into her ear. "Because I most certainly will."

And with that, he plunged his mouth into her throat.

His lips graced her warm, pale flesh at first, his tongue then sweeping across the sensitive skin of his favoured spot. His scars were fading, a silvery glow highlighting where he'd bitten into her so many times before. This was the brand she so loved to wear, the mark she craved to receive time and time again.

He heard her gasp aloud as he teased her with his teeth, his deadly fangs barely grazing her throat as he chuckled, the sound tingling against her skin, his breath hot on her flesh. Her body trembled very delicately beneath his gracious mouth, anticipating the pleasure she knew all too well.

And so, he'd give her just that.

His fangs slowly pierced her flesh, sinking into her throat in a tortuously slow manner. With it, he pulled a mewl from her mouth, her head tilting back for him. As he began to draw her blood, he felt as her hands tangled in his hair, holding him as he drank from her veins, lighting a fire beneath her skin, causing her to crave this feeling more than anything else in the world.

Her blood was by far the sweetest thing. It was liquor mixed with sugar cane, its burn reduced by the tartness of the contents of her veins. She was a mix of both beast and human, the taste of her hybrid being so alive in her veins. There was the power of her vampiric self, the old blood of Alucard's existence, and there was that human blood that intertwined with it. Such an intoxicating brew that he simply couldn't get enough of, her blood calming the hunger that flared within him.

Seras was already drowning in the euphoria of her Master indulging himself in the taste of her, a warmth spreading from where his teeth buried themselves in her skin. She could feel his soft lips against his throat, the ghost of every other time he'd done this coming to play in her mind.

It was as though it was the first time all over again.

The pleasure she felt caused her nerves to be shocked to life, feeling so intensely every move he made atop her, his clothing emanating the heat of his skin, her flesh picking up every slight tickle of the fabric of his coat.

Already she could feel her arousal building up its sticky consistency between her legs, an ache so painful throbbing in her nether regions. As he bit down deeper, forcing her to feel every inch of his fangs as they sunk into her, she let out a soft moan, her eyes clenching shut as she wriggled her hips. The throbbing ache demanded her attention, the heat between her thighs so unbearably uncomfortable.

She whimpered, her fingers tightening in his hair as she held him, so drunk on this feeling of closeness, intoxicated by the sensation of her Master feeding from her.

Seras felt then as he pushed himself against her, his crotch meeting hers as he began to grind his hips into her wet womanhood. He used her legs on his hips to angle her in such a way that her ass was slightly elevated from the soft mattress beneath them, angling her hips so that her legs were spread wide, and she was completely at his mercy as he pushed his hardening bulge against her, teasing her with the idea of him sinking inside of her.

Seras moaned then, louder this time, a keening cry of pure wanton need as the ache deep inside of her began to pulse with an insatiable need to be soothed.

Alucard's lips against her soft skin spread into a grin of sorts as he swallowed his last mouthful of his fledgling's delectable lifeblood, pulling his fangs from their comfortable place in her throat. His tongue swiped over the punctures, tasting the dribble of red as he leaned back to her lips, kissing her with a fiery hunger. He could feel as her mouth responded immediately, as though she'd been starved of him.

Her tongue glazed over his lips, licking her own blood from him and he let out a breathy chuckle at her eagerness.

He couldn't help but love what she became in these moments.

Seras Victoria's innocence was lost to a point, this lustful vampiress taking her place. He admired what he could do to her with such simple actions, he almost craved the way she reacted with such a burning need.

Alucard then rose a hand to her cheek as he pulled from the kiss, feeling the smoothness of her skin beneath his calloused fingers. Time stopped between them in that moment where he touched her without any of the aggression he planned to violate her with, this action full of a tenderness that neither of them were accustomed to. Something about it felt natural, something about it felt as though in another life, this is how they'd live everyday.

In a moment that was as calm as the ocean on a summer day, he felt a surge of something past. He could recall this gesture from another time when his mortal self knew nothing of pain, but only of a tender loving life, where blood and anguish rang the same catastrophic bell. This was something he'd done before, and with it came memories of another lover.

With the same blue eyes.

He blinked away the past as soon as it had come, unwilling to live in any other moment than the one he was in right now, with this girl beneath him that loved him so.

This he owed her.

He was drawn back into the stirrings of lust when a whimper left his Draculina's mouth, a sound so full of need he could hardly hold back his laugh.

"My, so impatient," he muttered as he drew back from her, shedding his coat to the floor without much care for where it landed.

His words brought a blush to his darling Draculina's cheeks, a sight so beautiful he couldn't help but admire it. A smirk curled his lips and he tilted his head ever so slightly at her, pondering on how he could make her shiver and tumble into the depths of lust this time. He trailed a hand along her thigh, his fingers barely touching her, leaving gooseflesh in their wake.

And then he leaned back down, his lips meeting her chest in a soft kiss, his mouth beginning its descent along her body, his tongue dipping and skimming in every hollow and curve of her, already so pleasantly familiar with her form.

Seras glanced down, already knowing where he was going with that mouth of his and she felt as her legs began to quiver from the sensual assault that he hadn't even started yet.

As his lips skimmed her flesh, her skin grew hotter and hotter until it was almost unbearable, her mind so painfully focused on his descent down along her. She let out a ragged breath, her chest heaving as she waited for his tongue to grace her. Her arousal was hot, her pussy practically dripping already, and she tilted her head back, her entire body arching as his lips met with the beginning of her slit.

"Beg me, Seras," he said, his deep voice sending shivers through her. She could feel his warm breath brush against her aching entrance, and she let out a whine. "Beg for it."

"Please, Master," she gasped, her voice broken by the breaths of air she struggled to take, "taste me, I want nothing else!"

His chuckle was so dark as it left his mouth.

"Good girl."

And then his tongue pressed against her, and she could feel nothing but him.

His tongue swept up along her in long, tantalizing licks, his teeth gently nipping at her clit. It sent jolts of pleasure through her, and the lewd sounds did nothing but excite her more, the sounds of her Master tasting the very thing he caused. She reached a hand down and placed it on the crown of his head, her fingers tangling in his hair.

His tongue circled his Draculina's tight little fuckhole, and he watched how her body coiled itself to the point where she was trembling, unable to still herself as her hips moved in sync with his tongue. Already he could tell she was losing herself to the feeling of his mouth, drowning in the ecstasy this act of pleasure brought her.

It was such an endearing sight to witness.

His lips then closed around her swollen clit, his teeth barely grazing over its sensitive surface. His tongue flicked against it continuously, causing her body to jerk uncontrollably, the sounds leaving her mouth something he'd associate with a helpless kitten.

He could hear as she struggled to breathe, her muscles tensing in the thighs on either side of his face.

He released her from his mouth, keeping close to her quivering cunt as he spoke. "Don't you dare clamp your legs together," he growled, the sinister undertone of his voice sending tremors throughout her body.

"Yes, Master," came her anxious reply, bringing a grin to his lips.

She was so wonderfully terrified of the pleasure coursing through her veins, so unsure of how she was meant to control herself, so aware of how her spasms were getting more and more noticeable. It was such a beautiful thing to witness, seeing just how easily he could make her bend to his will.

Decided upon her fate, Alucard straightened his back and began to strip away his clothing, the moonlight latching onto his pale, scarred skin as his shirt and cravat fell away from his muscled, toned form. His boots clattered to the floor and the sound of his zipper contracting filled the silence as he undid himself, allowing himself to be released from his confines.

He hastily reached down and scooped Seras up into his arms, earning a cry of surprise as he did so and he fell down to lay on the mattress, pulling her on top of him.

Alucard wanted to see just how well she'd perform in a situation where she had control.

As she sat onto his thighs he grabbed the bed sheet in a heap to his left and tore the silk between his teeth, shredding a piece of it in the blink of an eye. He then glanced up at her and chuckled.

She looked so bewildered, as though he'd caught her completely off guard. She sat there, dazed, lust clouding her bright eyes as she stared down to meet his gaze. "Master...?" her voice came to him in a question, as though she couldn't string together more than one word to make a sentence. It was amusing to say the least.

"Hold your hands out," he barked, refusing to show any bit of playfulness. His member was so painful as it stood to attention, waiting patiently to defile this beautiful creature before him. He needed to rip her apart, and he needed to do it now, unable to think of much else in that moment.

Seras complied without question, shoving her hands out in front of her, and he grinned again, this time the wickedness of his smile splitting his lips. He took the piece of silken cloth and bound her hands together with it, tying it in a tight knot. Immediately her skin flared red where the fabric practically cut into her flesh.

"Wh-what is this for?" she asked and his eyes followed the blush that danced into her pale cheeks. Her voice seemed so shameful but at the same time excited, fear mixing the two together.

He wondered if she'd figure it out for herself. He'd given her control by sitting her astride him, where she would control the pace of his taking of her. He had allowed her to ride him to her leisure, interested in seeing how she'd do it; if she'd become feral and grind her hips with a furious need for release, or if she'd take her time in her extraction of pleasure, truly allowing it to feel as though there was love amidst the effort of their bodies.

But he'd bound her hands together.

He may have allowed her to take some control, but she would be a fool for thinking she'd be given permission to dominate him. That was ridiculous.

"Come now, Seras, move forward."

He grabbed onto her shapely hips and guided her to him. He took hold of his throbbing girth, and pressed it up against her dripping, hot cunt. She shivered above him, a slight gasp hitching in her throat. She gently gyrated her hips, the head of his cock pressing against every inch of her before finally, he poked at her slick hole.

"Sit."

His command was as harsh as his expression as he released her hip from his grasp, allowing his hands to fall to her thighs.

She lowered herself down onto him, and a cry of pain left her lips as she took him in one sitting. As he pushed into her tight cunt, he could feel as her hot, wet walls contracted and tensed around him, the head of his hard, thick cock pushing up against her cervix rather roughly. A groan left his mouth, resonating from deep within his chest as he felt her body tremble with pain above him.

Seras writhed on her Master's cock, his size almost too much to take in this position. Her hips wriggled uncomfortably, seeking desperately to ease the pain that was throbbing inside of her. It was as though there was a burning pressure, something pushing against her that shouldn't be there, the pain of it causing her toes to curl and her back to arch by no will of her own. Her hips felt as though they were coming apart with him inside of her tight hole, a ragged breath leaving her lips.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she sat still on top of him, unable to move for fear the agony would intensify, even slightly. She was shaking, her body unable to still itself as she shook her head violently then, her mouth tight as she held in the sobs.

"Speak up, little girl," he growled, and she could feel as his hands pressed into her thighs harder, a warning of something to come if she didn't break her silence.

"M-Master, I can't," she finally gasped, the words choked by her sobs. "I-it hur-hurts too m-much."

Alucard could have taken pity on her in that moment, this pathetic girl not even out of her teenage years yet sitting above him, his member buried to the hilt inside of her, and she couldn't even move. There was an air about her that told him just how much pain she was feeling, and something inside of him just... snapped.

"I told you before you would know pain," he said, his expression unchanging, "and that was never going to change, Seras. This is the love you seek."

He didn't wait for a reply, a reaction. He hadn't even punctuated his sentence before his hands found her hips and he held her in a tight vice. He pulled her up, watching as his cock – now smothered in her sticky arousal – slid from inside of her, watching as the lips of her pussy spread for him before slamming her back down onto him, piercing her with his pulsing shaft.

And she screamed.

There was a pleasure to hearing the shrill cry leave his Draculina's lips, but a twinge of guilt wasn't long following it.

 _Slut._

He cringed, if only slightly.

He was the cause of screams akin to this one, only caused by a much more brutal punishment. And yet, perhaps to her, they were one in the same. Could he continue this assault on her? Something inside of him said no, but the sadist that constantly took the reins in him was already grinning like a madman, accepting and pleased with the outcome of that one motion.

Alucard looked up, his eyes searching the face of his Draculina for any sign that this wasn't torture.

And there it was. Beneath her silver tears, above her sweet, bloodstained mouth open in a cry of misery, was a blush. Her cheeks were alight with the blood rushing through her veins, and her eyes, though half-lidded and wet, had that familiar sheen of lust on them. She was enjoying this.

The pain she so desperately tried to avoid brought her the greatest sense of pleasure. Pleased with that thought lodged into his brain, he smirked.

"Quiet down, little vampire," he said, his voice almost cooing her in a mocking tone. "This is what you so love to receive."

Alucard began to rock her hips atop him, pulling her forward with ease and making her slide herself up and down along his throbbing length. Her cunt was adapting to him over and over, unable to stretch itself easily around his size. He bit down on his lip, holding back any sounds of pleasure, seeking only to hear his pathetic, weak kitten mewl out her cries of pain.

Seras felt as though she was being ripped apart by her Master's cock, his constant grip on her the only thing making her move. She couldn't find the strength in her knees to do it, and her hips were in complete agony as his cock forced her open with every slam down onto him. As he controlled her riding of him, she couldn't help but extract pleasure from it.

The pain she felt was matched only by the pleasure that accompanied it.

She felt as the head of his thick, long cock rammed into her cervix, pushing against her womb with all its might, and though she knew it should have only hurt, it felt so wondrously arousing at the same time. Each time he buried himself inside of her, a moan broke through her cries of pain and she felt as though she couldn't get enough of this dangerous mix of the two.

It wasn't long until the pain became smothered in the pleasure she was so intensely feeling, and the feeling of both caused her to lose all inhibitions. As Alucard's hands worked at her hips, manipulating her movements atop him, her mind became fuzzier. She couldn't think to speak, and thoughts were dying off like insects in the cold.

In that moment, all she could feel was her Master, and the intoxicating arousal he gave to her.

And yet, there was an incessant nagging in the back of her mind.

 _You're letting him defile you. You're letting him hurt you. You're letting him break you. You're letting him manipulate you. You're letting him torment you. You're letting him be the monster you so feared him to be. Stop this, stop the pain. Stop._

Seras felt as Alucard's strong hands tightened once more on her hips, and his fucking of her became more vicious. His cock was tearing at her, puncturing her over and over, slamming himself so deep inside of her. And it hurt. It really and truly did hurt, a pain she had never experienced before was corrupting the pleasure she _should_ feel.

But why was she letting him do this?

What was it about him that made her crave the expedition of his violent love? She had thought in her asking of him to love her, he would abandon his cruel nature. He would be gentle, be kind even, but she was wrong. So wrong. This beast... this is what he was, and he'd never be any different.

"I-I can't," she whispered, tempted to smack herself for the weakness in her voice, enhanced by the sobs that hadn't yet ceased. "I can't do t-this."

Alucard stilled beneath her, his hands pausing as his eyes widened a fraction.

She'd surprised him. That was a first.

"What do you mean?"

His voice was harsh, husky from his growls and grunts. She glanced down at him through her tears, drinking in this sight. His lips were parted slightly, his fangs barely visible. His bloodred eyes were round, his pupils huge in the low light. She could see unruly strands of his blackened hair stand out against the pale flesh of his forehead, focusing on every small detail of this man's face.

He was so beautiful. The monster beneath was easily hidden.

Seras attempted to compose herself, pulling in long, sharp breaths, trying so desperately to bottle up her tears. The sobbing she had done had left her throat raw and sore, her eyes rather itchy from all the irritation. She felt so disgusting, so unclean, so... dirty.

"This isn't love," she finally said, her voice broken. "This isn't what I want."

Alucard's eyebrows inched up, before a puzzled expression fell over his features.

"Seras, don't you remember what you said? You said this is what you wanted. You wanted my love." His words were spoken so slowly, as though he was trying to make sense of her vague sentence in his head.

She shivered, aware of his pulsing member still painfully large inside of her.

"I thought it was, I thought I could do it. But this... this is painful. It hurts, and you don't care that it hurts," she whispered, closing her eyes. She couldn't look at him while she spoke. She wouldn't. "There's only so much brutality I can take, Alucard. This isn't love. This is you reassuring your possession of me, like you have done so many times before."

Alucard was so silent.

"I can't do this. You... you don't love me. You never will. I can't let you hurt me anymore. Stop, please."

 _You love him._

Seras found some power left inside of her, and made a move to climb from him, awkwardly so due to her hands still tied. Without hesitation, he reached to her hands and sliced his nail through the silken fabric, releasing her from her bind.

Alucard felt as though time had slowed down until seconds passed like decades. He watched as his Draculina's chest heaved with the effort to contain her sobs, he watched as her lips moved – forming words he could barely hear – and he felt something inside of him still. Something inside of him just... stopped.

She was in pain. She really was in pain. Again. All because he couldn't stop himself, because he couldn't stop his lust for her fear.

"Wait, Seras," he said, making an attempt to reach out to her. His fingers just barely scraped against the pale skin of her arm before she pulled from him, stumbling back onto her feet.

He sat up then, everything a blur as he so desperately tried to stop her from leaving.

But she just stood there.

There wasn't much distance between them, where he sat on the bed, and where she stood, holding herself in her arms. He could have easily closed the distance between them in a single step, only... he didn't. He sat there for a moment longer, unable to think clearly. The throbbing in his member faded as seconds ticked by until he no longer cared to pursue her for the reason to sate him.

"Seras," he began, his mouth oddly dry and stiff. What was this? All of a sudden, he felt lost. He felt unhinged, he felt hurt.

She took another step back, and hesitated. Her blue eyes fell onto her Master, and her heart swelled. There was an ache in her chest that told her she should cry again, but her wet eyes refused to spill any more. There was a sharp, cutting pain between her legs, the ache spreading to her tummy.

Her knees shook as she supported herself, her arms clasped loosely around her torso.

"No," she whispered to him, "no, I can't do this. This is not what I want, Alucard. It never has been."

"Then why?"

He was suddenly on his feet, and he was drawn to her, standing so close he could smell the salt of her tears. The anger was steadily bubbling within him now, and he struggled to keep a lid on it. He knew this was not the time to start another rage-fueled rampage. Still, that didn't do much to quell the storm gathering inside of him.

"Why what?" she asked weakly, and he inhaled sharply through his nose.

He closed his eyes for a moment. How could he possibly answer that without belittling her?

She knew why. He knew that she knew why. He knew she regretted with every part of her being her asking of him to love her. He knew she hated him, some part of her wishing death upon him in that moment. But he couldn't say that. He couldn't turn her into the victim once again, could he?

Just as he was about to answer her, she rose a hand, the red marks on her wrist so vivid against the white of her skin. It made him inwardly shudder.

"Actually, no. Don't answer. I've had enough," she said quietly, and her voice no longer shook. It was calm and weary, but it seemed rational. As though she was simply tired now. "Goodbye, Master."

He watched as she bent down to pick up his white shirt. She shimmied into it, holding it closed over her petite frame as she turned on her heel, and made for the door. Alucard's brain was too slow to react, too shocked to make any kind of argument that would convince her to stay.

"Seras."

His voice sounded just as weak as hers had moments ago, tired even; most of all, it sounded wounded. His eyes closed as she lay her hand on the door handle, unable to watch her leave. He couldn't bear to come to terms with the fact that she had somehow managed to hurt him. She had gotten beneath his skin, and he could no longer deny that fact.

He listened as the door closed softly, and he sat down heavily onto the bed.

She was gone.


	7. Alone I Break

**Howdy! So I, again, want to thank you all for your love and support, as well as your feedback. I can't even explain to you how amazing it is to read each and every different perspective, every reaction, every thought you guys have. It's elating, it really and truly is.**

 **You guys made this happen. Give ya'selves a pat on the back! :)**

 **So the reason as to why this chapter has taken so long is because I was genuinely emotionally drained from planning this. I'm not sure how I can explain it, but to those of you who have written something as volatile as this, I'm sure you'll know what I mean. To continuously write such horrifying things, it eventually does begin to chip away at you. Nevertheless, I do intend to keep on keepin' on with this until I can go no further.**

 **On we go to torture these sweet babies once again. (Cue defeated sigh.)**

 _ **Alone I Break**_

The season of winter had come to spend its time in England for another year, bringing with it the cool, damp weather.

The skies were permanently grey, the air carrying a thick moisture in it. Snow hadn't yet begun to fall, but it wouldn't be long before they were buried beneath a soft, white blanket of it. Rain came and went, often drizzling down for a while before spitting into full downpours.

As Seras' boots squelched in the dirt of the woods behind the Hellsing mansion, she thought the weather appropriate for her mood. Dark and damp, just how she felt pretty much constantly these days.

It had been two weeks since she'd left Alucard in her room.

For every moment that had passed after that, she felt a twinge of longing, as though she regretted leaving. But if she had stayed, she knew what her fate would have been. It would have been the same outcome as every time before, with her in pain and unable to think, drunk on this false idea of intimacy, happy in her Master's embrace while the afterglow stayed bright within her, if even only for a short while.

And while some part of her wanted that, a huge part of her couldn't stand to go through with it again.

She navigated her way through the forest without much effort, not really intent on any destination. She was just wandering, making use of one of the many free evenings she had. Since that encounter with her Master, she'd hidden away in the lower levels of the mansion, cowering there, hoping desperately she'd be forgotten about.

Of course, she wasn't.

Once she'd escaped from the room, she'd sprinted through the hallways of the mansion, had practically fallen down the staircase, and made her way to a room that felt very much like a dungeon.

It had probably been renovated into a bedroom not all that long ago, but the layers of dust laying upon everything said it hadn't been used for quite a while. There wasn't a window in the room, but that was something Seras didn't mind. Other than that, it was perfectly comfortable.

After she'd spent maybe five hours down there, weeping for the loss of her love, Walter had eventually come to find her. After a very brief explanation as to why she'd come down, he had patted her hand comfortingly before heading off to gather up a broom among other cleaning supplies.

He'd stayed with her while they tidied up the bedroom; they didn't talk much, but it wasn't at all an uncomfortable silence between them. It was as though he could sense nothing he could say would possibly improve her mood.

When they'd finished, Seras had thanked him and he'd left her to herself after that. Exhaustion had hit her like a freight train not long after, and she'd collapsed onto the bed, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep. She wasn't summoned to see Sir Integra the following evening, or at all after that.

That made her mind wander as she ducked beneath a low hanging branch.

Had Sir Integra been made aware of the relationship that had formed between Seras and Alucard? Did she know of her beast's abusive nature towards his fledgling? Did she condone it, or did she simply ignore it in hopes it wouldn't ever rise to a problematic circumstance?

And the question that rose to the tip of Seras' tongue: did she even care?

Something deep within Seras wished Sir Integra knew, and something deeper wished she cared. Cared enough to seek her out and comfort her, cared enough to punish that monster she kept close at hand for his horrendous actions.

 _But why would she? You're worth nothing to her._

Seras stopped dead in her tracks, a cold, heavy pressure suddenly pressing down on her chest, her breath hitching immediately in her throat.

 _You're just another soldier. Why would she care what you've had to endure? You're not indisposable. You're nothing. You're_ worthless.

There was the hot threat of tears in her eyes then as she felt her body collapse on itself, and she fell to her knees among the dirt and deadened leaves that littered the forest floor.

That voice that spoke to her, whispered to her when she had nothing else to distract her, it ripped her apart inside. Its cold, cruel words shredded any positive self-image Seras might have had, and when she was starting to feel better, that voice made sure she was dragged back to the depths of self loathing, where nothing but atrocities were heard in her head.

That voice made sure the longing for death was constantly present in Seras' mind.

 _Weak. You're weak._

And in that moment, when the rain began to dampen her hair and clothes, where there was nothing but decay all around her, she couldn't fight that voice of reason.

She _was_ weak. Mentally and physically. She couldn't fend off Alucard's advances, she couldn't hold herself together when he was finished with her, she couldn't find her self-worth from anything else but him. She depended on him for absolutely everything, and in the two weeks she had forced herself to stay apart from him, she was slowly but surely crumbling away into nothing.

And it _hurt._

She couldn't seem to forget the wounded expression on his face as she turned her back to him and fled, she couldn't forget how he called after her, the tormented tone that twisted her name into something that drove daggers into her heart. He had wanted her to stay, and she didn't, because the pain had been too much to bear; the pain now was considerably worse.

Seras hadn't had sight nor sound of him, she couldn't feel his presence. His absence made the loneliness inside of her swell and ache, and she wanted to seek him but she knew she couldn't.

If she did, they would lapse back into the same vicious cycle she was so terrified of.

Yet she needed him. She craved him. Seras needed something to distract her from her monochrome world; she needed the slash of red he made in that repetitive view. His presence, it was the only thing she wanted with her, to feel him by her side. Even the pain he gave to her, it reminded her that she was still alive – it reminded her she could still _feel._

But where was he? Why hadn't he come to find her?

And so she knelt there, in the damp mud, crying while her chest ached, letting the rain soak her in its cold embrace, weeping for her Master. Crying for the loss of him, again.

-oOo-

Alucard stood tall in the shadows of Sir Integra's office, the swirling darkness concealing his physical self as he looked on.

His Master sat stoic in her plush chair, a cigar lighting in the ashtray atop her wide desk. Papers were stacked neatly in piles before her as she read from a letter on parchment in her hands, her icy blue eyes following every word with an eerie alertness. The glasses that perched on the end of her long nose caught the low light of her lamp, the spectacles glimmering with each slight turn of her head.

Alucard couldn't help but admire how mature his Master had become, and something within him swelled with pride. He'd watched her grow from the unsure little girl she once was into this powerful, determined woman who could command an army without batting an eyelash.

The confidence that she gave off was similar to that intimidating aura Alucard had, and it in itself demanded anyone's attention. She was such a wonderful young woman, and he was so very proud of her.

"You'd do well to remember I can feel your presence when it's close by," Sir Integra then muttered, her eyes never leaving the paper. She reached a hand out to take the cigar between two fingers before lazily bringing it to her lips. "Come out, Alucard."

The No-Life King froze a moment before smirking, a slight tug at his lips, before stepping out into the soft glow of the lamp, the light chasing away the shadows he so dearly loved. He bowed to her before taking a seat in the chair opposite her desk, his red eyes watching his Master carefully.

"What brings you to my office without a summon?"

Sir Integra's voice was sharp, like the blade of a thin knife. It was cold, almost as though she wasn't in the mood to tolerate any business Alucard was bringing to her. It was unusual to an extent – Alucard, when unsummoned, usually brought her enemy information, or some insight into what was going on in her beloved country – which made him curious as to why she was in such a foul mood.

"Can't I visit my Master without a reason?" he asked, an eyebrow slowly rising.

How far could he push her with senseless nonsense before she'd snap at him? It was a game he liked to play, and he was more than curious how it'd play out with his Master.

"No," she replied, her eyes slowly traveling up his languid form to meet his, a cold shiver running through him as their gazes met. _How odd._

He was well accustomed to her usually cold demeanor, its presence usually never absent. But this, the way she spoke to him with that callous intolerance, her answers short like the crack of a whip, it raised an alarm in his head. What was going on with her? There was nothing amiss, nor was there the appearance of anything new. She was as she always had been.

So what was her cruel tone about?

Alucard stared at her as minutes ticked by, every second feeling like a millennium as the hand in her clock thrummed its steady counter, its usually quiet sound now deafening in the suffocating silence.

"My, aren't we snappy this evening," he finally said, leaning back in his chair, feeling the leather creak beneath his weight. "What on Earth was in that letter?"

He was sussing her out. He knew her attitude had nothing to do with the letter, but he hadn't a notion of what it was that was causing this sudden change in his beloved Master. If he could strike up indirect conversation, perhaps she'd let slip what was bothering her.

But the next thing she asked, he felt as every cell in his blood turned to ice in his veins and he felt as time just... stopped.

"What have you done to that fledgling of yours?"

His mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert, his mind spinning off its course inside of his head. He could feel as a pulse of emotional torture shivered through his aura of power, and it quivered in the air around him. His body stiffened, his limbs unresponsive to his brain in that moment, yet he could not tear his gaze from hers.

How on Earth did she know?

Something inside of him so deeply wished she didn't know, that it was just a suspicion she had. Perhaps she only thought he'd told Seras off a little too harshly, and the little girl had come crying to her about it.

And yet, he knew that wasn't it. He knew Sir Integra had a better idea of what was going on that what he hoped for.

"Nothing," he said, trying desperately to keep his face a void of emotion. "Why do you ask?"

His Master didn't immediately answer, and it caused something inside of him to screech in what he could only register as pain. He wasn't particularly fearful of her, but he knew better than others how cruel she could be sometimes. He could do nothing but hope now wasn't one of those times.

He watched in frightful anticipation as she placed the parchment she'd been holding down onto her writing desk, and pushed back her chair, the legs of it squeaking across the stone floor. She stood then and turned her back to him, clasping her hands behind her as she strolled lazily towards the large-paned window, her figure now a silhouette against the moonlight that filtered through the glass.

Alucard couldn't see her face, and that invoked a strange sort of panic. _Why?_

"I'm almost mad you would lie to me, Alucard," she eventually muttered, her tone chilling as it floated to his ears. "Though I don't particularly care for the girl, she is still a member of Hellsing, and she's served me well so far."

Alucard swallowed a thick mouthful of saliva, wishing desperately he could shut off his emotions as he used to do so well before that little witch wormed her way inside of him, planting her roots and staying firmly put. "If you don't care for her, why bother attempting to find out what I supposedly did to her?"

Sir Integra let out a small chuckle, but it wasn't a very kind one.

"She is a woman. Though you may forget sometimes, I am one, too. She has become somewhat respected within this organization by the foot soldiers, thus gaining my stamp of approval, even if I don't find it necessary to tell her so. I may not care for her emotional state, but she isn't fit for duty." His Master turned to him, her gaze deadly and accusing. "And that, my beast, is where I must become involved."

Alucard was so tempted by the demon within him to stand and lash out at his Master with all his might, but the truth she spoke shattered that animalistic urge. Sir Integra probably didn't want to get involved any more than Alucard wanted her to, but if Seras was unfit to carry out her role in the army like she was supposed to, his Master had to intervene.

"Before you go any further, it wasn't my intention," he mumbled, almost ashamed of himself, feeling like a small child being reprimanded by a schoolteacher.

"What wasn't?"

"To hurt her. She is so delicate, so fragile, and sometimes... sometimes I lose the piece of myself that remembers that." Alucard slumped in the chair, a hand to his head, almost shielding himself from however Sir Integra chose to look at him.

For two weeks he had managed to swallow his misery, and in a single second, it was repeating on him, making sure he could taste the sorrowful pity all over again.

"Tell me what you did, Alucard," said his Master, yet he refused to look at her, "tell me now. That is an order."

The beast inside of him crafted from shadows and hatred hissed in response, cowering away in the deepest corners of himself, refusing to admit to the crimes it had committed. And yet, somehow, Alucard felt almost relieved. All the turmoil he had refused to think of, now was his chance to release it, exhale all the toxicity inside of him.

 _Don't._

He listened as Sir Integra took her seat once again, and waited patiently as she lit up yet another cigar, almost unsure of how to start his tale of tortured love.

"I destroyed her," he began quietly, "everything that she was, I ripped it apart. She was so sweet, and I never thought to appreciate it. Instead, I wanted her to despise me, I wanted her to bow her head to me when she felt my presence near. I wanted her to hate me to my core."

He paused, reliving the moment in which he realized that she could never hate him, and something inside of him smashed into a thousand pieces.

"I raped the innocent child she was at heart. The monster I truly am distorted her self-image, made her discard the thought that she would ever be anything without me. I made her reliant on me for affection, for love, for care. I violated her in every way imaginable, and when she asked me to just be human for a moment, I couldn't even do that. In everything she gave to me, I couldn't give her the one thing she desperately needed from me."

Alucard suddenly stood, feeling a nauseating mixture of self-loathing and anger well up inside of him with a destructive force. The chair he'd perched on slammed back and shattered against the far wall as he flung himself to his feet, his aura flaring in an explosion from his body. He took a ragged step forward, his hands pounding onto her desk where he leered at Sir Integra, a disfigured, monstrous mask of flesh on his face.

" _She died the first night I lay hands on her, and she's been a walking corpse since._ "

Alucard's voice had taken on an otherworldly resonance, and it vibrated with a devastating toll through the air, his eyes flashing that venomous red.

And yet, Sir Integra hadn't moved an inch.

She pulled on her cigar, a slow, long inhale, before blowing out the stinging smoke directly into his face, earning a displeased growl from the riled beast that stood before her, the monster that wanted his nails dipped into bright crimson blood to paint the walls with. But she knew he would not hurt her, and even in his broken-down state, Alucard knew he would never lay a finger on his beloved Master.

"So you abused the girl's trust in you." Sir Integra opened her glassy, cool eyes and stared unflinching right into his demonic ones. "You did what you do best."

 _You did what you do best._

Alucard wavered, momentarily knocked off guard. His whole world shivered in response, and he faltered, falling back a step. He stared at his Master with disbelief, his mouth hanging open like she'd struck him with force.

And she had. Her words pierced his steel armour, jaggedly ripping at the heart he thought he'd discarded years ago.

"I didn't... that isn't what I did. She is just too sensitive," he said, his voice losing all the aggression it had held only moments ago. He was breaking down once again, unable to fathom the emotions running rampant in his mind. He stumbled back another step, his hands coming to his face, grasping at the disfigured skin.

"But it is," said the blonde-haired woman sitting at total ease across from him, "whether you like to admit it or not. Women have fallen victim to your beastly ways time and time again, so why would this little girl, barely even a woman yet, be any different? Why should she be?"

Alucard was losing himself in her words too quickly and he felt as though the air from his lungs was being drawn at a pace he wasn't comfortable with.

"She... She should be because she is different. In her, I saw the Draculina that tamed me," he said quietly, glaring at his Master with a hateful stare. "Seras was meant to be my eternal."

Sir Integra let out a laugh that could have shattered windows and chandeliers, her head thrown back in glee. She chortled for a solid minute, almost unable to catch her breath before she tilted her head at him, that unsettling grin settled in place on her lips.

"Alucard, that _child_ couldn't have tamed you if she'd tried to! You're a monster, and monsters are incapable of any form of love." She wiped at her eyes, almost mocking him with her joyous laughter. "She was a distraction to you, a mere body to be used by your savage will. And now look at you; she's grown on you, you're starting to care for her!"

His Master stood to her feet, walking calmly around her desk before standing before him, looking up into his mortified face. "If you truly cannot reform from the way you've grown to be, save her. Leave the girl be, whether it kills you both or not. She doesn't deserve the only treatment you can give her, Alucard."

The No-Life King stared down at her for a moment, a distasteful curl of his lips showing through his hands.

 _What is she doing?_

There was something about the way Integra spoke, the way she told him to leave Seras be... it was concern. That undertone in her voice that could be easily missed, it was her genuine care for him. Yes, he was her own personal weapon, but they had formed a bond of sorts where caring about one another was never spoken, but its feeling was always present.

She probably didn't care for Seras on any other level than a professional one, but she could see just how much damage the little girl had done to her beast.

Perhaps she wanted Alucard to change for the Draculina wandering alone on Hellsing's grounds, maybe she wanted to see him be somewhat human, if even only for a brief period. Her reason for even bothering with this mess of a situation had to come from a place of concern if not curiosity.

And that in itself was enough of a reason to at least try.

"My, my, Integra," said Alucard, his voice lilting. "I didn't know you were in love with me."

Despite the seriousness of the moment, and the unfiltered emotions wreaking havoc within him, he couldn't ever pass up an opportunity to tease his Master with taunting banter. He grinned and tilted his head innocently at her, his eyebrows inching up as he watched her face go from that sweet pale to infuriated red.

"Get out, you bloody idiot."

-oOo-

 **I can do nothing but apologise for how LONG this took to get up! And even at that, I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with it, but oh well. I couldn't make you wait any longer.**

 **And now, time for some support to a fellow author. It was brought to my attention last month that Princess Destiny of the writing site Destiny's Gateway is in trouble with her financial situation. She's risking losing her home and her little furbabies, and my heart was broken for her. If any of you could please, please, please spare even so much as a dollar (euro for my fellow Europeans), you have no idea how much you could really and truly help someone who is in need of all of us as a community.**

 **I fear I may be too late, but there's still a chance to help. Her GoFundMe page is under the name Aurelia Destiny (called Aurelia's Fund), and I want to thank any of you who do decide to help if you can. She explains the devastating situation on said GoFundMe page, and I hope it sheds some light on the situation.**

 **Thank you all for taking the time for reading, and I hope you have a good day. 'Til next time!**


	8. Tasting Fire

**Chapter eight, holy shit.**

 **When I started this, I never thought it'd come this far. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing, and this is the only story I've ever been this dedicated to. I have all of you to thank for that, for keeping me motivated with all your support and kind words of encouragement. Thank you so much. I'm also 90% sure I say this in every chapter... Oh well!**

 **I had a vague idea of where I wanted this to go, but with that being said, my brain takes things to weird places sometimes, so expect the unexpected. Also, this is going to be a lengthy chapter, to make up for the last one. I owe you that much. Enjoy!**

 _ **Tasting Fire**_

Alucard wasn't long leaving Sir Integra's chambers, a sullen look on his face and a weight that felt foreign on his chest.

That woman really knew how to make him think for a second whether he'd like to give her credit for that or not. She had a way of manipulating the chaotic train wreck of thoughts in his head into a somewhat calm sea, where things were clarified and he could think clearly. Freely, almost. A place where he could decipher right and wrong.

By human standard, anyway.

Thinking of humans and their standards, he found himself lost in another kind of thought. Sometimes he longed for the days where the rays of sunshine weren't something to be feared, when a blade slicing through his skin would hurt and when fire was something that he warmed himself by.

Those moments of longing were more frequent these days, all thanks to the fragile little girl that, up until a few weeks ago, had been by his side with every beck and call.

But was he truly willing to change for her? No, of course he couldn't take back the humanity he'd damned so long ago, but perhaps he could try being somewhat human, if even only for a moment. For her. It would be a feat so difficult to accomplish, but he was closer to tasting that bittersweet symphony of life now than he was before he'd met her.

She, even absent, constantly brought life to things he thought had died within him so many years ago. There was emotion he once knew so well dancing like wildfire in his veins, there was a new feeling in his chest every time he so much as thought of her. There was something inside of him that was so _human_ and it was desperately trying to break free.

And perhaps... perhaps now he should let it.

That's what she deserved, wasn't it? Not the cruel and humiliating fucked up way he showed her affection, but a softer, more delicate treatment?

And yet he didn't even truly know if she'd give him another chance. She'd given him countless times to reform, and every single time he betrayed her. He tortured her when she'd so willingly let herself be vulnerable.

Did _he_ deserve a softer treatment?

-oOo-

"I know it's here somewhere..."

Seras' voice was muffled and absorbed by the clothing hanging from the rail inside of the wardrobe she was currently rooting in, carelessly ripping things out from their snug homes on the shelves only to throw them carelessly behind her.

She was half-heartedly packing her bags. She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt as though it was the right thing to do.

She felt as though she no longer had a place within the Hellsing mansion, much less the organization. She'd failed her duty as an officer, she'd lost her heart to a man who'd crushed it beneath his heel, she'd forgotten what the streets of her once beloved home looked like...

Seras no longer had a place to belong to. Not here, not now.

But she was no where near finished packing, and she was taking her time with it simply because a small part of her longed for someone to find her and beg her to stay, to say she was wanted and needed and she couldn't go.

There was, of course, the huge doubt in her mind that such a thing would ever happen, but she had decided if it would take her long enough, surely someone was bound to notice.

On her mind in that moment though, was where she'd placed the small handgun she'd first been allowed to have when she was initially brought into the mansion. It was the only firearm she could probably take with her, and better that than nothing at all.

She knew the risks of leaving.

Hellsing's one and only objective was to seek and destroy all monsters and demons that threatened humanity. Seras was now one of those beastly things, yet she wasn't quite ready to die yet. She knew they'd hunt her when she left. She knew they'd find her and annihilate her, not bothering to ask if she'd even completed her transformation yet.

They didn't care. She was a threat regardless, something that wasn't human. And she would die by their hand sooner or later.

But with that little gun, she would feel somewhat settled.

She was pulled from her thoughts with a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called, curious as to who it could be. She doubted it'd be the monster she never wanted to look in the face again.

Just as she was about to stop the door from opening for fear it would be her Master, the wooden panel creaked open, and Walter's kind face peeped around the corner. "I apologize for the intrusion, Miss Victoria," said Walter, his sweet voice causing a shiver of relief to tickle through Seras' body, "I just wanted to pop in and check on you."

The Draculina let out a small, choked laugh before straightening herself up and brushing off her clothes. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair before shrugging her shoulder. "I'm alright, I suppose. Thank you, Walter."

He said nothing as his eyes glanced down towards the mountain of half-folded clothes laying in a sad heap at her feet, and she immediately bent to start scooping up armfuls of the mess, her cheeks blazing with embarrassment.

"Can I assist you with something?" he asked tentatively, a cynical eyebrow risen as she shoved things back into the chaotic wardrobe.

"No, no! Everything's fine, I was just, um, cleaning. Yes, cleaning. I have a system, it doesn't always look like this," Seras blurted out, unwilling to allow him clean up yet another one of her messes. He was so kind, but she felt as though maybe she was wearing him thin these days with her sad, melodramatic life. "Really, it's quite alright."

Despite her futile attempt at assuring him she didn't need his help, he stepped into her dungeon-like room and began to pick up articles of clothing before folding them neatly. Seras could have slapped her jumper out of his hands for the pure shame he put her to with his neatness.

"Ah, actually, Walter?" she said after a moment of silence, earning a curious glance in her direction. She tried to ignore it. "Would you happen to know where that small handgun went? The one you gave to me when I was first brought here."

 _Against my will,_ she added silently, but chose not to say it.

She never wanted to seem ungrateful for the treatment Walter had given her constantly since she'd arrived, and she knew it wasn't his fault, not in the slightest, that she was brought here. All while Hellsing had turned into her own personal Hell, Walter had done nothing but try to help her through it, even in the smallest of ways.

He was the one soul she'd truly miss when she left.

"I'm not too sure, Miss Victoria," he said, pausing midway through folding a shirt. "Perhaps it would be in your old chambers still?"

The world froze for a moment, and Seras was stunned into silence, a chilling paralysis setting deep inside of her. Her eyes widened an inch, and her hands numbed. Her old chambers... the place that reeked of blood and misery, the place she'd abandoned all hope of her Master ever knowing what love was.

That room was just a room, and yet to her, it was something she didn't think she could ever face again.

"Do... is... Is it empty?"

Seras could barely recognize her own voice, its tone so delicate and broken, her words coming out just above a mere whisper. Her head felt as though it was spinning atop her shoulders, and she reached out a hand to steady herself against the wardrobe.

She could barely register Walter's concerned face in her line of vision as he took a step closer, his eyebrows furrowed in that expression of worry she was so used to seeing as he looked at her.

"Apart from all your belongings, yes, it's empty, and I made sure it was tidy in case you ever decided to reside in it again," he said as he reached out a hand to place it reassuringly on Seras' arm. "My dear, are you alright?"

She managed a feeble nod and a less-than-genuine smile in his direction, closing her eyes for a moment, wishing desperately the spinning room would still itself. She felt overcome by nausea and her skin prickled in a hot flush, her breathing increasing despite her deep, controlled breaths.

"I'm okay, I just... That room. It doesn't hold many good memories."

She had never explicitly told Walter what had happened in there, and she never really intended to, but it was unspoken between them that they both knew what Alucard was capable of. She didn't have to say anything at all – he just knew. And that was fine with her.

"I understand. If you'd like, I can go and fetch it for you?"

And then Seras could have broken down and cried, simply because the kindness Walter continued to show her made her feel both elated and worthless. She was undeserving of his sweet nature and comforting words, and yet he never showed her any other side of him.

But instead, she shook her head, opening her eyes to smile at him, even if it was a broken sort of smile. "No, that's okay, Walter. I'll go myself. I'd like to have a look around up there, anyway. But really, thank you. Thank you so much."

Seras didn't think as her arms suddenly flung themselves over Walter's broad shoulders, and she enveloped him in a hug she so desperately needed. She felt as his body stiffened against her a moment before he tentatively relaxed, feeling his hand pat her back ever so gently. He chuckled, and it was such a warm, genuine sound.

"I'll leave you to it, then."

She promptly removed herself from him and stepped back sheepishly, grinning like a small child at him as he turned on his heel and left, closing the door softly behind him.

And for a moment, Seras felt joy. It had been so long that the initial warm feeling in her tummy felt unwelcome, and then it spread throughout her and she felt so much better than she had in a long time. She felt peaceful almost. And that was something she could never put into words to thank him for. She wouldn't know how to start.

-oOo-

Alucard was wandering.

It wasn't something he did very often, simply because the maze of hallways that made up the Hellsing mansion had become so very easy to navigate. It would be a waste of what was usually precious time, but now, he felt... lost. As though time didn't matter.

His footsteps echoed among the empty halls, their sounds tolling through the air like a heavy church bell resonating with a funeral march.

And that's what he felt like. A dead man.

He'd spent more than enough time cursing the very moment he chose to save that little brat who had caused him so much grief in such a short amount of time. He should have damned her and let her die on the steps of that holy house. That would have been the easiest thing to do, the safest thing to do, the one thing that would have preserved his sense of self.

But there was something he'd seen in her that he just... couldn't let die. Something inside of her screamed for him to save her, and even now, when he was practically ripping the grey matter inside of his head apart, he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

And yet there was something that wasn't quite right.

" _Had I known this was my eternity, I would have slit my throat that first night!"_

He could hear his Draculina's words so clearly, their shrill callousness seared deep within his brain. That sentence... it was one he couldn't ever forget, the sound of her broken heart as it shone through her words, unmasking itself, revealing to him just how much pain he'd caused her.

He could have let her die. He _should_ have. Death was something she would have bowed to willingly, and yet he kept her close for her own selfish reasons. He couldn't see past his own desires to care for her wishes. And that was coming back, time and time again, to haunt him.

A forlorn sigh ripped itself from his mouth as he prepared to turn around and seek solitude in his own darkened chambers, before he heard what he presumed was rummaging.

Against his better judgement, he glanced up, only to see where he'd subconsciously stumbled to. It was the hallway in which Seras' old bedroom was located, and he frowned, seeing the door cracked the tiniest bit.

He took a step forward, and another, until all of a sudden all he could smell was her. Her blood as it raced through her veins, that faint yet sugar-sweet scent of her golden hair, the slight saltiness of her pale flesh. He could smell her, and her scent wrapped around him like an enticing lure. The tendrils of her smell pulled on his heartstrings, stirring the beginnings of lust and hunger and a strange twinge of unfamiliar sadness.

 _She's right there._

The beast he so hated was standing on its hind legs, panting eagerly as it pulled against the collar it wore, the chains of its confines rattling with a fierceness that made him feel a surge of sudden rage before he reluctantly swallowed it, refusing the beast access to his brain.

If he were to confront her, it would be without hate, without lust, without hunger. It had to be without those things, or he would be sure to lose her for good.

The No-Life King braved a step forward, reaching to door. His palm lay flat against it, but he paused, simply listening for a moment, basking in his Draculina's delectable scent.

She made no sounds, but he could hear her heart beating, her breaths coming in relaxed pulls, heard the slight shift of every piece of clothing she wore. She was right there, and yet he was almost afraid to approach her.

What was it he feared? Was it the rejection? Was it the look of fear he'd undoubtedly see in her eyes as he came close? Or perhaps it was the possibility she might be happy to see him. That was probably the most terrifying thing he could think of. If she were happy to see him, it would mean she'd simply forgotten about each and every individual moment of torture he'd forced her to endure.

But he needed to see her, even if it was for the last time. He needed to lay his eyes upon her moonlit skin, her golden locks, those deep wells of molten blue he had missed so dearly. She was the most enchanting piece of deadly nightshade he could ever hope for, and whether she knew it or not was irrelevant.

And so before he could change his mind, he gave the door a small nudge, allowing it to swing open with a ghastly creak.

He entered just in time to see Seras jump, clearly startled, and nearly missed the little blur of silver as she turned on her heel, her hands clasping a handgun between her delicate fingers, the muzzle aimed directly at his chest.

Instinctively, he rose his hands in surrender, painfully aware of the shock that unwillingly marred his features in that moment where both of them were just as surprised as the other.

He saw as her defensive pose melted away and an expression of what looked like relief and pain wash over her features, her hands slowly lowering to her sides. He watched silently as she raised a single hand to run her fingers through her messy tendrils, a sigh leaving his Draculina's lips.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. They just stared at one another, feeling each other's pain and misery and anger.

"I could have shot you," she said, but her voice wasn't what he remembered it to be. Her tone was weary and guarded, like she was afraid of what he may do to her. Like she was cautious of him, the same way he imagined someone to be cautious of a rabid animal.

He took a step further into the room, closing the door slowly behind him. He watched her react, watched as every muscle in her body tightened and her posture stiffened to that of rigor mortis. He watched, a dagger piercing through his chest, as the brief look of terror crossed her face. And then it was gone.

 _This is wrong._

"You could have, yet you didn't," Alucard murmured, deciding to take what came to him in his stride. He wasn't sure how to handle her like this. She wasn't overly emotional, but she wasn't entirely closed off either. She was treating him like a stranger somehow, and it was cold and not what he imagined at all. "How have you been?"

It was such a disgusting question.

How dare he ask her that? He knew full well how she _had_ been, despite abandoning her when she'd searched for solitude and safety. He knew how filthy she had felt, how violated.

And yet he was at a loss once again for anything else.

"Fine."

Her reply caught him off guard, its short politeness making his blood run cold.

 _This isn't right. You know this is all wrong. It's all wrong._

But why was it wrong? What about this made it so wrong that even his twisted inner mind was sounding alarm bells? So far, nothing had been said, nothing harmful – though he was sure she didn't mean for it to be so polite – and he hadn't made a move to physically touch her. Why was it wrong? Why?

"Just fine?" the No-Like King asked, obviously unsettled by her choice of words. Uncertain of her lie.

She turned away from him ever so slightly, and he recognized that unfathomable defense mechanism. She was distancing herself from him already, and that wasn't a good sign. It was practically devastating.

"Yes." She watched him from the side of her vision, a hesitant twist of a grimace taking its place on her lips. "And you?"

He could have laughed at the stiff pleasantries they were exchanging. It all seemed so frivolous, yet absolutely necessary, and destructively ironic. This wasn't how they were supposed to be, yet they were reduced to this by Alucard's own will. It was his fault. It had always been his fault.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," he said with an unintentional sorrow. "Thinking which has led me to be not 'fine', as you so falsely put it."

That earned him her full attention. Her brows rose and he felt as a shiver of anger ran through her bright and child-like aura. She turned to face him, taking a step forward, her footfall causing a sharp thud to ring through the air. Her brows had furrowed into a look of hostility. Her entire body language changed, and yet there was still that faint presence of distance.

"Falsely put it? Excuse me?" she said, and it wasn't the Seras he'd grown to care for. This was a _woman_ , a fierce portrayal of the Goddess she was and had been all along deep down inside. "Would you rather I lay at your feet and cry about how much I've missed you and anticipated your return?"

And suddenly, he felt alarmed.

"No, Seras, that isn't what I – "

"Of course it wasn't. No, you're right," she said, and there was the undeniable undertone of sarcasm in her bitter voice, "you'd much prefer if I knelt before you and begged for your forgiveness."

She took another advance towards him, and another, until there was mere inches between them.

But still, there was something out of place.

The very first time he had sought her out to apologize, she'd done this all before, but she'd been furious. There was a rage inside of her like a storm that refused to quell, a miserable cloud of self-pity that hung over her head, matched only by the fury she'd been fueled by.

This, however, was so disturbingly different.

He wasn't facing a little girl confused by her feelings. This was a scorned woman standing before him, who was rational and calm and calculated. She was angry, yes, but there was no wildness about it. There was a tranquility of sorts surrounding her, that distance acting as a dam between her raw, unfiltered emotion and the words she chose to speak.

"Or would you want me to speak at all, I wonder? No, you wouldn't. You'd much rather undo your belt and force me to my knees, and shove yourself inside of my mouth. You want me silenced, only to make a sound when I'm choking on you. Or when you're ramming that _thing_ inside of me relentlessly. Otherwise, why should I speak at all? What use am I to you other than a _slut_?"

With all the hate cascading from her mouth, she was so eerily calm.

And that's what really drove the dagger deep into him. The fact that she was so steady in her choice of poison. She no longer cared about hurting him. She wanted him to see the damage he'd done.

And by God, was he seeing it.

"Save your feeble attempts to save yourself this time, Alucard," she snapped, her eyes narrowing into venomous little slits, "because they're empty words, and I have no more patience for those. You don't care to apologize because of my feelings, you only want forgiveness so you can dig your claws deep inside of me again and hold me down and choke me while you fuck me into – "

" _Enough_."

The word exploded from his mouth before he'd even thought to say it. Her words dripped with hatred yet there was so much truth, and every word she spoke was another inch the dagger was driven in deeper.

He closed his eyes and stumbled back a step, feeling the bubbling rage swell inside of him and he knew he couldn't afford to let it lose. Physically, they weren't on even playing ground, but she was tearing him to shreds with a harsh recollection of what he'd done to her. He couldn't win as she spoke, and she didn't even want his apology.

She wanted nothing but peace from him, and he couldn't even give her that.

"Enough?" she asked, bitterly mocking him. Seras stepped forward again, refusing to allow any secure space to open up between them. She was cornering him, just like he'd done to her so many times, and it felt disturbingly wrong. "It's not enough. It will never be enough. For everything you've done to me, what I have said, it is _not enough._ "

Alucard opened his eyes and snarled into her face, feeling the tension rise to an alarming level between them. "What do you want from me, Seras?"

His voice raised, and his form seemed to grow right in front of her as he leaned down, his face so close to hers. There was a heat radiating from his body that he knew she could feel, his aura enveloping them both in its hateful energy, his anger rising to the top. He was trying so desperately to contain it, but her stubbornness was making it incredibly difficult.

But she didn't back down.

He watched as his Draculina stood tall, pressing herself back against him with her lips sneering at him with a defiant purpose. She wasn't afraid of him, not now, not when her own anger was seething from her pores.

In retrospect, he felt himself swell with pride. She was no longer a terrified little girl, no, instead she was fighting back. She was claiming herself and allowing that privilege to no one else. There was a beauty in the way she was finding herself, and the most beautiful thing about it was that she'd done it without him.

Without him, she'd found the piece of herself that bowed to no one, whether she'd realized it or not. She was looking her one true fear in life directly in the face and she didn't wilt like a flower in the cold like she once used to – she blossomed.

"All I have wanted was to be your equal, Alucard," she spat at him, her breath tickling his lips as she spoke, her nearness enough to drive him to insanity with want. "You told me I'd be your Queen, but how is that possible when I can't even defend myself from you?"

Alucard stopped.

Everything he felt, all the emotion that was threatening to consume him simply stopped simmering, and he felt calm. Like a realization had struck him in the face. He stared down at her, his face showing shock, his body stilled into silence.

This... was all about a power struggle?

He stepped away from her, gazing at the fierce little Draculina before him, a weariness taking hold of him. How could he have been so blind, so stupid? Of course she'd left him. There was no wonder to that anymore.

He'd said to her that she would be his Queen, his eternal mate, and yet he hadn't seen past her fragility to seek that from her. He'd stripped her of her humanity, he had given her power, and yet it wasn't enough. She was still a fledgling, she was still weak, and she was never equal to him, not once. His power was unmatched by anything else, and he'd promised her she would taste that.

But all along, all he had done, was abuse that promise to her. He'd never once acted upon it, he'd looked past her internal struggle for some sort of defense against him and had sought to destroy her. The pain he gave her, the sex, it was all for his own benefit, and she had dreamed that one day, they would be equal. But they never were.

He'd promised her a life of power and beauty, and she had dreamed of the day it would come to be a reality. She'd wished for it so dearly, but he never once gave her that opportunity. Never even thought to.

And whilst he was battling with his thoughts, seeking some sort of clarity from the jumbled mess of answers and questions, Seras was still raging with an unholy force. She stepped towards him and pushed at him, forcing him to step back, and again and again until his back was against a wall and he was pulled from his mind into the reality that was before him.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked, and her voice was shrill with desperate panic and anger, her exterior teetering on hysteria. She slammed her hands into his chest once again, and though it didn't hurt at all, he felt the impact of her emotion. " _Are you_?"

Just as she was about to hit at him again, Alucard's hands rose to grab her wrists before her palms made contact with his chest. His fingers closed tightly around her wrists – not enough to hurt her, but enough to catch her attention – and he pulled her a step closer, his eyes boring into hers with an intensity that didn't hold anger or annoyance.

She stumbled to a halt, a fleeting expression of shock running across her features before her mask of anger slipped back into place with a seamless finish. "Let go," she demanded, attempting to yank her hands free of his, but to no avail. "I'm serious, fucking let me go!"

He simply squeezed her wrists in his grip, a warning for her to stop struggling. She flinched, but her incessant squirming didn't persist. She glowered up at him, unwilling to be this close to him. He repulsed her, and she wasn't afraid to let him know it. She was so wonderful, and he quite liked this side of her, but that was simply a thought that didn't make it to his lips.

"Seras, of course I'm listening to you," Alucard said quietly, his voice above a whisper, yet deep and commanding for her attention. "And I am sorry. Whether you want to accept that or not, it is true."

"For what?" she snapped back, her teeth bared in a vicious sneer. "There's a million things you should be sorry for. Pick one."

"For never giving you the one thing I had promised to," he said, and he pulled her closer, releasing her wrists and instead wrapping his arms around her, holding her trembling body to his. She immediately began to squirm, wriggling against him like a fish out of water, her body a vibrating entity of hatred.

"It's too late for that now, you lunatic," she hissed, kicking at him, fighting him away from her.

But he held on. He didn't hold her in a crushing grip, in an embrace that promised lust and pain, but in a careful one, one of love and peace and it felt so uncomfortably foreign to him but so pleasant all at once and he wanted nothing else in the world in that moment.

Seconds ticked by into minutes, and Seras' struggling and fighting and demands to be released stopped, but he knew she was not quite calm yet. Alucard knew it wasn't right to hold her there, but every emotion he had felt since he'd met her, rage and all intact, it came to wash over him now in storm-like waves of pressure, making him _feel everything_ and more.

"It's not too late, my Draculina," he said, finally saying what he should have said so many weeks ago. "The power you seek, I can still give that to you."

Seras wrestled herself from his grip, but only pulled back so she could look directly into his face, and he waited patiently while those blue orbs searched every feature, desperately seeking a lie or some sort of indication that he wasn't being completely honest with her. He gazed down at her while she evaluated him, admiring the fierce glow in her eyes, the small, tight lines of her lips.

"How?" she asked, but it was a guarded question, and her tone was oh-so weary.

He couldn't possibly blame her for that. She had more right than anyone to be cautious of what he said, for the simple fact that he had done nothing but wrong by her. But now was the time when he'd set things right; he would show her the life he had promised.

"All along, you have refused to drink the blood of a human that would grant you that power," he told her, keeping his eyes trained on hers, watching for every shift of emotion, "but what if I offered you an alternate way to gain that?"

"I asked how. That means I'm interested in knowing," she said, her eyebrows furrowed into an expression of annoyance. "Just tell me."

Alucard couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips. Always the impatient little thing.

"For all the times I've bitten you and taken what I wanted, I'm giving you the chance to exact revenge. My blood will give you that little taste of power, and while it will not last very long, you'll have a glance into the life you could live. The life I promised to you."

Seras felt as every cell in her blood turned to ice. Her eyes widened and she was fairly certain her jaw had dropped open, her skin taking on a ghastly chill. She momentarily forgot the anger, the bitterness, the hatred, and was stunned into something that resembled happiness. Joy, almost.

 _But is that what you truly want?_

The reason she hadn't drank human blood was simply because she felt as though she might lose a bit of herself. To taste the elixir of life she needed to survive, it would mean truly giving herself to the beast she knew that lurked within her veins. The humanness in her, it would be lost forever, and though she knew she would try to hold onto it, years would pass, and it would slip from her grasp. She'd become the thing of rage and violence her Master was, the thing she was so desperately afraid to be.

Was she ready to give that up for the chance of a life absent of fear and despair with her beloved Master?

"Will I... will I transform for good?" she asked, her voice slightly shaken.

Alucard bent forward slightly, the tip of his aristocratic nose brushing lightly against hers, a look of determination set in his jaw, flames of reassurance in his eyes. "No. My blood will simply give you a boost of power, it will not last. If you drink before it expires, you will change – if not, you'll revert back to how you are now."

Seras' eyes widened and she felt as her heart skip a beat.

"But be aware that you may not be the same. Your thirst for blood will only grow stronger, the vampire within you will scream for its hunger to be sated. You will be as you are now, but your resistance against human blood will grow weaker and weaker until finally, it diminishes."

She felt as her world came crashing down around her, and his words struck a chord inside of her, making her heart sing a tune of sorrow and longing. He wanted her to do this; he'd wanted her to complete her transformation into a true vampire from day one. Yet now, he was warning her of what might happen. He wanted her to, but at the same time... he didn't.

"And what will you think of me if I choose not to?" Seras asked, her eyes glancing towards the stone floor beneath their feet.

She felt the pulse of surprise run through his aura, its unsure wave causing gooseflesh to rise all over her exposed skin. She couldn't look at him, because some part of her knew what he was thinking. He was thinking why on earth would she care to ask him? In all she'd said and felt previous to this moment, he probably couldn't fathom why she'd be concerned with his opinion at all.

And truth be told, she wasn't sure why she cared, either. She still loved him, and there was that ever-present pull to him, and that side of her sought constant validation from him. But she shouldn't care what he thought, she shouldn't ever bother to concern herself with his personal wants ever again.

But she did. She cared. And she didn't know if she could ever change that.

"Seras, it's really none of my business what you choose," he said, his hand coming to her chin and tilting her head up, their gazes locking once again, and the love and care and grief exploded between them. "You may choose what you want. If you should choose to try this with me, I'll show you a world different to the one you thought you knew. If you choose not to, I will leave you, and if you should request to never have sight nor sound of me again, I will respect that. That much I owe to you."

She was startled by his statement, and to say otherwise would have been a lie. He was serious. Alucard was seeking the betterment of her, and perhaps it was for his own benefit, but at that moment she didn't care, because she was priority. It was her decision.

And for everything inside of her that fought against it, her desperation to be with him, to love him, to obey him, it decided for her.

"Then I choose yes," she said, and she flung herself into his arms. Her instincts screamed at her to run, to fight, to do anything else but love the beast that had abused her beyond repair, but she ignored them, her heart swelling with the thought of even a moment where she would for once be equal with her Master. Just once. "I... want to be the vampire you intended me to be."

Alucard's back was slammed against the wall behind him once again as his fledgling flew like a little bird into his arms, her grip on him tight with anticipation, fear, and love. She held to him for dear life, and he couldn't help but wrap her tight against him.

The bitter darkness that had followed him since that first night was lost to the golden taste of sweetness Seras _was_ , and for once, he felt... better. Joyful, almost.

"Alright, little vampire," she said, and gently pushed her shoulders back, causing her to step away from him for just a moment. He raised his hands to his collar, and began to undo the buttons, exposing his alabaster pale flesh to her, his slender throat catching the moonlight that flooded the room, demanding Seras' eyes be drawn to it.

And he could have laughed despite the seriousness and intensity of the moment they were sharing, because her expression matched that of a child in a sweet shop. Her eyes were wide and hungry, her rosy, plump lips parted and moist. He heard the change in her pulse, its pace speeding now in her veins, her heart giving away her excitement.

The Draculina was waking, it was looking to its Master for guidance, and it was hungry. She was accepting this change much easily than he had thought she would, and so quickly, too.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his deep voice drawing her towards him.

Seras nodded her head, feeling as her body moved towards her Master on its own, her mouth watering at the sight of his neck. There was that painful thirst in her chest, its presence growing hotter with every second that passed, and she knew what she had to do.

She knew she should have felt somewhat repulsed by herself; though Alucard was by no means human, that was still the flesh of his body, and the blood that ran beneath was the blood of a living thing. Though she'd often debated with herself if they were truly _alive_ , she had no doubts of it now, and she knew it was wrong, it was perverted, but she couldn't help the need that took over her sense of self at the sight of his bare throat.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked, and her voice sounded otherworldly, as though she were a million miles away from it.

Alucard's hands came to wrap themselves around her waist, and she could barely feel it as her hands slithered up his torso, her fingers interlocking behind his neck. She was so close now, standing on her tiptoes. The scent of him wafted into her nose, and she inhaled delicately, smelling him, smelling the metallic red that flowed beneath his skin.

"You'll see the world through my eyes, and you will feel how I feel," he said, and a hand came to tangle themselves in her glossy locks, a comforting gesture as he guided her to him, holding her close, supporting her body.

And so she leaned in, not really registering what he'd said, and her tongue flicked out to grace the slight saltiness of his flesh. A moment passed, her breath hot against the wet patch, before she lay her lips against him, and bared her teeth. Her pointed canines pressed into his skin, and she put some force into her jaw, and finally, she felt as her teeth sank into him, puncturing her Master's flesh.

 _Oh, God, please help me._

His blood hit her tongue, and something inside of Seras snapped.

The taste of it was hot and dark, a sweetness laying beneath the black, pure power. The flow was fast, and her mouth was filled with his lifeblood almost instantly, forcing her to swallow it, and something inside of her screamed but it was drowned out as his blood flowed through her, smothering the thirst that ached in her chest.

And that's when it hit her.

The liquid inside of her suddenly caught fire, blazing against every slumbering nerve within her, and she felt _alive_. Her stomach was a pit of lava, and as she continued to drink, her throat was scorched as every mouthful she took gave life to her, as though she'd been dying and it was so renewing, the power seeping into every artery, every vein, every muscle.

"Seras, that's enough," said her Master, but his voice was distorted, as though she was far away in a distant place, and he was speaking to her through on old radio. "Stop."

But she didn't.

Though she was calm and in a delicious state of delirium, there was a rage filling her with the blood she took from him. She felt its overwhelming presence, its hateful energy pouring into her with every drop she sucked from him, and instead of obeying him, she simply bit down harder, feeling her teeth rip into his throat deeper, her jaw tight like a coiled spring.

 _I will take what is mine._

The thought wasn't her own, or at least she didn't think so, but too quickly she was giving in to the anger dwelling inside of her, allowing it to consume her, to race through her body. She was taking the power he had taken from her, and she wasn't about to let it slip away from her so easily. His blood was fueling her, it was giving the life he'd ripped from her so carelessly back to her, and she was furious he wanted her to stop.

"I said stop," said Alucard again, his voice barely containing the fury she knew he felt, and his hand tightened in her hair, and that's when she knew she wasn't... herself.

The hands wrapped around his neck sought out his hair, and she twined her fingers through his raven-dark locks, and she gave a vicious pull. She barely heard the grunt from the No-Life King she fed from, but the skin of his throat pulled and thinned, and she knew she was holding his head back like he'd done to her so many times. She was feeding – how dare he try to interrupt her.

Alucard was stunned into a state of paralysis, absorbing what had just happened.

She was gaining power rapidly, and already, she was exerting it. All the torment, all the pain, all the anger and sadness, his blood was giving it life, bringing it to the surface. She was taking back the revenge she'd sought after for so long, and he felt a real state of panic begin to start its dreadful course within him.

And yet, something about it... something inside of him loved it. The power struggle of it.

Yes, of course he loved the submissive willingness of her, but now she would fight against him, and it wouldn't be a weak, pathetic attempt – now she stood a real chance at defending herself from him, and already she was lustfully chasing after that conflict.

But he could feel as she dragged the blood from his veins, and though it was so pleasurable, he knew he couldn't afford for her to drain him dry.

Alucard reached for her arms, and grabbed at her inner elbows, taking them forcefully in his large hands. He pressed his thumb into her flesh, striking the reflexes that made her withdraw her hands from his hair. Immediately, his hands released her and his arms went around her waist, and he picked his darling, vicious Draculina up, clearing her feet from the ground.

She growled against him, but her teeth stayed firmly put, and there was no way he'd be able to remove them, not without ripping his throat out.

"Seras, you will stop feeding, or I will _make you stop_."

He felt as she stirred, but it wasn't how he thought she would.

Seras' legs instead came up to wrap around him, the flesh of her soft thighs pressing against his hips, and she held herself there, her legs tight around him, her arms slithering around his neck once again.

Alucard was suddenly losing himself to the feeling of her body, and he almost hated himself for it.

He could feel her breasts against him, the soft way they melded against his hard chest, the curves of her body sliding into place with his, and he could feel the heat of her crotch against his, and before he could stop it, his member began to twitch and pulse, its size growing rapidly within the confines of his clothes. It wasn't long before he was straining against the pants he wore, his cock panting to stretch Seras open over and over.

And the little Draculina feasting on him knew it.

Instead of her drawing back and reacting like a frightened child the way she once would have, he felt as her hips began to grind against him. Her movements were delicate at first, her hips almost taunting him, the way her voluptuous thighs gave and released as she swayed her hot womanhood against him.

He was enticed by her, the pleasure he felt radiating from her soft mouth as she suckled at him.

"Seras, stop." He knew he'd lose himself to her, and she was provoking that. She knew she was. This was no longer commanding she stopped drinking, this was stopping what it would cause. Ceasing what would push him over the edge.

Seras could feel her Master's member beginning to writhe against her, desperately seeking any of her wet, warm holes to bury itself in, and the thought of it alone excited her. She could feel the strain of his body as his muscles clenched, as though he was trying to hold himself back from her, as though he was trying to fight away the urges.

 _Don't do this._

There was that tiny voice of reason in her head, the part of her that was still human, trying desperately to stay afloat the sea of bloodlust and sex raging inside of Seras, and she hated it. She wanted this. She felt _powerful._ She felt like a _Goddess._

And for once, she wasn't afraid of this man. She wanted everything she knew he was.

Because now she knew she could give it right back.

She finally released him from her hold in his neck; she pulled her teeth from the savage wounds she'd created, and pressed her tongue against it, lapping up the drizzle of red that leaked. Her lips came to kiss the bruising wound, and she let her lips trail down his skin, leaving gooseflesh in their wake. She pulled back to see a trail of blood, and she then glanced up at her Master, seeing an unholy look of pure need in his eyes.

"You're going to regret that," he said, and his tone was dark and terrible.

But she didn't feel the need to recoil in fear. Of course it struck a nerve of panic within her, but she didn't feel afraid. Instead, she felt... playful. Like she was willing to goad him into doing something about it, like she wanted him to punish her for it.

Then again, if he did, she'd make sure he knew she wanted him to. This wasn't going to be about what Alucard wanted anymore, no. This was her choice, too, and she'd take what she wanted. And she wouldn't care to look back.

"Make me," she whispered, her lashes fluttering at him.

 _This isn't you. You'd never say that. Snap out of it!_

She so wanted to rip that voice from her head. She knew it was right, some part of her knew it wasn't her speaking, but that didn't matter. It was her, in some way she didn't know. This side of her, this was inside of her, and it was getting its time. This was the vampire within her, and she wanted to experience it for what it was, and for once, not care about fear or anger or hatred.

She wanted to feel nothing but the pleasure Alucard had felt all along. And she was going to make sure she got it.

"Is that a challenge, Seras Victoria?" Alucard asked, and it was so sinister and so arousing that she couldn't help but smile and nod slowly at him. She leaned in as though to kiss him, but her teeth clamped down on his lower lip and she sucked on it, her tongue running over the trapped flesh. She heard the groan in his chest before it sounded from the back of his throat, and a shiver of pleasure ran through her.

The moment of movement was a blur, and the next thing Seras knew, she was on her back on the wide, luxurious bed, the silken sheets crinkling beneath her.

She glanced up, looking in awe at the man standing before her, his beauty almost painful to witness. He looked breathless and aroused, and furious and ravenous, and a tingle of heat ran through her because she knew it was because of her.

Alucard stared down at the girl beneath him, and he studied her for a moment, admiring the look of her before she bore any of his marks.

Her body was languidly exposed to him, every curve and hollow begging to be touched by him, every inch of her deliciously thick, soft thighs screaming for his mouth to bite and kiss at them, her entire form needing to be felt and marked. His eyes fell upon her face, and as soon as their eyes locked, the holes in his throat began to pulse just as intensely as his hard, thickened shaft.

Her bloodred eyes spoke to him when her mouth didn't need to, their depths beckoning to come closer, to feel her, and there was no fear there. There was nothing but pure wanton lust from her, and he couldn't fight himself. He couldn't.

Without a word, he reached for her skirt, and ripped it off of her, his aggression tearing the delicate fabric away from her luscious body. She squealed in delight but he promptly ignored it, his hunger for the taste of nirvana between her thighs drowning out any other sense. He hooked his fingers beneath the white panties she wore, and he dragged them in one smooth motion from her, immediately greeted by the delicious scent of her aroused cunt.

He glanced at her face as he bent towards her, his hands resting on the insides of her knees. He watched as she bit her lip, a smile lurking beneath blood upon her pale, beautiful flesh. Without any force, she opened her legs for him, splitting her thighs and revealing the beauty between them.

"I think I like this side of you," he said, his face stretching into a wicked smile before he bent forward and tore his fangs into the soft flesh of her inner thigh, right next to her pulsing little fuckhole.

A gasping scream of pleasure erupted from his Draculina, and he held her other leg in his firm grip as her entire body arched from the mattress she lay so gracefully upon, her legs twitching in response. She began to writhe as he fed from her, his teeth burying themselves as deep as they possibly could into her fleshy thigh.

Her blood was oh-so different now, its sweetness merging with the dark, enticing flavour of power, and it blossomed against his tongue. He grunted in approval, and listened to the mewls of pleasure leaving her lips, feeling as her body tensed and released around him, her legs twitching wildly beneath his sensual bite.

He pulled his mouth from her, a chuckle leaving his lips before he licked the bite, a grin of pure sadistic elation painted across his mouth.

Alucard then turned his attention to her throbbing cunt, its pink folds glistening with her anticipation, quivering ever so slightly. He pressed a finger into the folds, gently rubbing against her, his finger barely grazing her little clit, causing her body to jolt and arch, a frustrated growl leaving his Draculina's lips.

Something inside of him snarled back, unwilling to allow her to have control of him and his actions. Oh, how he wanted to pleasure her to no end, but he would do it _his_ way, and he'd do it when he so pleased. She would not dictate it. Not at all.

He then placed his hands behind her knees, and viciously shoved her legs towards her head.

Alucard barely heard the startled sound that left her lips as he did so, and he forced her knees up to her chin, spreading her legs just wide enough so that he could get to her dripping pussy. He wasted no time then in tasting her, allowing her to feel every inch of his tongue as he gave her slit one hard, long lick, his tongue exploring between her pink folds.

She tasted so sweet, and he lapped up her delicious nectar, his tongue then setting a slow and torturous pace, its silken surface gliding against her, over and over, making her feel as he explored her. He found her slightly swollen clit then, and lazily brushed against it, listening for the increase in the little Draculina's breathing, feeling as her cunt pulsed and throbbed and practically begged to be filled with him.

But not yet. He would enjoy this sensual torture.

Seras grasped at her knees, and held them where her Master had forced them, getting lost within the pleasure she felt radiate through her entire body. His tongue found and caressed each and every individual nerve of her pussy, and it was sending these tickles of pure, unfiltered ecstasy through her, making her feel as though she was losing all inhibitions.

He knew just where to bury that tongue of his, how to flick it against her, how to get her to moan for him, and it was so wonderful and yet it wasn't enough.

She was so turned on by him, her skin feeling as though it was made of wildfire and gold, her flesh coated in a thin film of glistening sweat already.

Her body twitched and jerked beneath his bewitching assault, her mind silenced among the moans leaving her lips constantly, the little cries of pleasure coming so naturally as he wrapped his tongue around her clit, sucking forcefully on it before taking his tongue and pressing it against her swollen bud. She was panting heavily as he continued it, where seconds melted into minutes, and minutes into what felt like years.

It was too much, and yet it wasn't enough, and she couldn't find the voice to demand anything else.

Alucard could feel as she became agitated with the need for something more than this, and yet he knew she was on the verge of climaxing though she probably didn't know herself. The blood singing in her veins enlightened her nerves and flesh, overwhelming her senses to the point where they were very nearly numb due to the sensitivity of every part of her, but they were like live wires beneath her skin.

"Always so dramatic," he murmured against her pulsing hole, before he took a hand to her. He pushed two of his long, slender fingers into her, feeling some slight resistance from her tight cunt before it relaxed and allowed him entry.

As soon as they had, her hips heaved against him, bucking wildly in response to the pleasure. She cried out, and he glanced up to watch as she dug her sharpened fingernails into her own flesh, piercing it beneath her claws.

A mewl of pain left her lips, but he was almost amazed as he watched her grip only tighten, her blood flaring against the pale beauty of her thighs as it began to dribble from the wounds.

Instead of remarking upon it, Alucard began to fuck her tight hole with his fingers before returning his tongue to its place on her swollen clit, and he could feel as her pussy clenched around his fingers. _Not so quick,_ he thought, his tongue beginning to flick mercilessly against her, his fingers pushing into her with force.

" _Alucard_!" she cried, and a scream followed as he made his vampire cum.

Seras' entire body seized around her Master's fingers, her pussy clenching him inside of her as her back arched up off of the mattress, her mouth open in a cry of raw pleasure. She felt her eyes roll back in her head, and she couldn't help the shivers that caused her hips to roll against him, riding out the waves of her orgasm.

A breath left her lungs, and suddenly she felt... she felt as though there were nothing else in the world she'd rather be doing.

"Master, I... Oh, God."

Alucard chuckled, and the sound alone was enough to bring her out of the paralysis the orgasm caused, and want to have him do that to her all over again. There was nothing quite like that experience, it was elating and exciting and so darkly delicious.

"We're not finished yet, little vampire."

-oOo-

 **I was actually going to make this so much longer, but I feel as though there needed to be a little wait for what's going to come. (WINKWINK. Hint: it's Alucard. And Seras. Obviously.)**

 **Yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and liked the direction it went it. As always, I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to leave, as it warms my heart. It really does!**

 **And of course, the next update will be soon. It's gonna take time to perfect, but I'm aching to write it. Thanks for reading, guys! 'Til next time! P.S, I'm so sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I'll re-edit it tomorrow, because I'm exhausted right now. Forgive me pls. Love and kisses!**


	9. Make Me Bad

**Oh hey there, come here often?**

 **Yes, the ninth chapter of this fucked up love story has taken a very long time. Not long after the last update, I just... lost all inspiration. Everything I wrote didn't sound right, and then I couldn't write at all. As annoyed as you guys are by the delay, just know I'm twice as annoyed. Thank you for your patience, my dears, and I hope you can forgive me for the time it's taken. I hope it satisfies y'all nasties (said with love).**

 **Also, I imagine Alucard's inner beast to be a werewolf. Like the ones in Skyrim. I don't know why, but that's what I've imagined it to be since day one.**

 _ **Make Me Bad**_

 _We're not finished yet?_

Seras lay there as though she'd been shot with a tranquilizer, her breathing furious as it came in quickened pants, her body trembling like she'd been hooked up to the mains, yet she couldn't move, couldn't think, the heat inside of her rising to the surface.

She could feel as Alucard pulled his slender digits from her – earning a cry of reluctance – and she just about found the strength to lift her head from the mattress beneath her to look at him, her breath hitching in her chest as she did so.

There weren't many sights in Seras' life that had caught her by surprise to the degree the sight of her Master did in that hazy moment.

His pale skin was caught by the soft, shimmering moonlight, the high angles of his cheekbones illuminated like a trail of stardust in the dead of night; the shadows of his captivating eyes darkened to enhance the light of his unsettling, lusting pupils. Her eyes traced the detail of his open collar, the thin streams of blood from her wounds in his neck causing a shiver to tickle its way through her.

 _I marked him. He is mine._

The thought wasn't one from a rational place, its meaning not holding much weight in that partiular time, but even in her sensually intoxicated state, she knew it was significant – something of a milestone in their fucked up relationship.

Her teeth had broken his flesh like his had hers so many times before. He was subject to the same feelings, the same thoughts, the same cravings. The same feelings of pleasure that raced through her veins each time he had bitten her had stampeded their way through his not long ago. He had bowed his head to her, more or less.

 _So what? You think that makes you even?_

And there was the rage again, its blackness pouring into her thoughts, fighting through the post-climax delirium with fists of fire, its disfigured mouth open in a battlecry.

Somewhere inside of her body, Seras was still there, a frightened little girl banging on a mirror, watching this temptress take over her mind and soul, witnessing how this Draculina moved, spoke, acted. It was all so terrifying, and yet Seras knew deep down that she couldn't fight it off. This vampire, this angry, hate-filled seductress wasn't backing down. She was here to stay.

 _Let me out. Please._

This was the blood. This was because of the blood that belonged in Alucard's veins, all this torment and loathing was a part of him, and she had willingly taken it into her own body. These feelings coming to the surface were her own – she was well aware of that – but they were being fuelled by her Master's lifeblood.

And yet, she was losing that piece of mind that was herself. Slowly, she was slipping into the darkness of it, the claws of desolation hooking into her flesh and ripping her away. Pulling her from rational thought. Forcing her to succumb to the power of Alucard's blood. And she couldn't stop it.

-oOo-

Alucard straightened himself, pulling his body upwards. His knee stayed planted firmly between his Draculina's trembling thighs, and he began to unbutton his blood-stained white shirt, slowly but surely revealing his scarred, chisled skin. He could have laughed at how Seras' bloodred gaze followed every move of his fingers, practically entranced by him.

It was a sight he never thought he'd get to witness.

"Be careful, little girl," he said, his voice low and amused, "you'll drool if your jaw hangs any lower."

She didn't respond for a moment, and Alucard's attention sparked as she blinked. There was a film over her eyes, a glistening that hadn't been there moments ago. Her pupils constricted into needlepoints and her gaze snapped up to meet his.

There was a chill in the air as a slow, lazy smile spread across her lips. She shifted on the bed, sitting up, placing her hands behind her as a prop, and she crossed her legs. He absentmindedly took a step back as she shimmied forward on the bed.

"As if you could make me drool, Alucard."

He didn't react, his face appearing emotionless, his body remaining unnaturally still. But his eyes flared to life, their red depths blazing suddenly – a sharpened contrast to his bone-white skin. He dropped his hands from the buttons, his shirt now fully undone, and simply stared at her, a nerve fluttering wildly in his jaw.

"Excuse me?"

Though he tried to keep it from his voice, there was no hiding the intimidation in his tone.

The words slipped from his lips like venom, his eyes too wide, his jaw too tight. He felt his beast stir within its confines, the distant rattling of chains sounding like sirens in his head. It had caught the scent of a challenge, its head rising from the ground.

"I'm quite sure you heard what I said," sighed the Draculina before him, the mask of Seras contorting in such a way that made him feel violated. It was unsettling, the way her body moved like liquid as she rose to stand before him, a mere whisper of air between them. "You're not as Godly as you think yourself to be."

He couldn't help it.

Alucard's strong hand rose to grip her throat, his fingers pressing into her flesh in a dangerously harsh vice. His lips curled away from his teeth, his fangs bared in a vicious snarl.

"You might like to rethink that statement, Seras," he muttered, his voice strained with the attempt to remain calm. "You might suddenly find yourself in a position you can't cry your way out of."

The sharp laugh that left her lips sounded like glass shattering in his ears. Her hands, small and dainty, came to wrap around his forearm, her touch lighter than a feather, stirring something sweet beneath his skin. But it felt wrong. It felt nauseating.

This wasn't the sweet girl he had become softened by, this was a _killer_. He could see it in her eyes, the bloodlust, the desire for death. This was the Draculina that had lay dormant in her veins. And it was as though he were looking into a mirror.

"Funny. As if tears ever helped before, my dearest Alucard," she said, her lips stained with his blood moving slowly. "No, I don't intend to shed a tear this night. I intend to shed _blood._ "

And just like that, Alucard witnessed her first demonstration of pure vampiric strength. Her hands tightened around his arm, and she pushed forward so forcefully that his feet carried him with her heave. He felt as though he might have momentarily been airborne before the wind in his ears died away and his back collided harshly with the stone wall.

The breath was knocked from his lungs, and stars crossed his vision as he let out a sudden growl.

"For every single time you decided I was no more than a ragdoll, I'll throw you around twice. It seems fair, doesn't it? Or have you a complaint?" she asked, and still she held to that sickly-sweet tone of innocence, the bare lisp of her fangs a reminder that she was not at all this thing of grace she posed as.

Alucard found himself unable to respond, a wild snarl the only sound he could make. Despite having fought in countless wars, brawling in the streets, slaying a thousand enemies for Hellsing, he was having trouble regaining his senses from one small vampire.

 _Do you truly want to fight back? Do you really want to harm her?_

Even if he had wished to, Alucard didn't have the time to respond to his inner thoughts because as soon as the stars had cleared from his vision, Seras' hands had wrapped themselves in his open shirt and she pulled him forward with a force he hadn't ever expected from her before he was being thrust back again.

He wasn't made of steel, but as his body connected with the wall once again, he felt it weaken behind him, and the sound of stone shattering rang like an alarm in his ears. A cloud of dust shot out from behind him, coating him in a thin layer of it.

"How does it feel, Alucard?"

Her voice came to him through a whisper, and while his vision was black, he could hear perfectly. Her lips grazed his ear, their soft surface causing a shiver to run through his spine, the fingers of a skeleton pressing against his flesh.

"How does it feel to be hurt? To be abused? To be thrown about like you're weightless? Like you mean _nothing_?" she asked, and he felt the hatred from her words. The defiance, the sorrow, the anger. It was all there in the way she spoke, and that's when he realised that Seras was still in there somewhere.

She wasn't stopping the Draculina, but she was still speaking to him in a subtle way. She may not have had the heart to physically touch him, but she had the courage to allow this vampiress born of lust and fury to seep into her mind and body, allowing it control of her. Allowing it to do and say everything she could not.

"It feels fine," he replied, his voice raspy, "considering it'll earn you a punishment I'll take pleasure in giving."

He watched as she blinked in response, clearly taken aback, before his hands swooped in under her arms and he hoisted her up into the air. Alucard spun blindly around, and slammed her not-so-gently onto the bedside locker to their left. He knocked the lamp from its place, and he heard a cry from Seras as her bare ass collided with the hard wood heavily.

Alucard wasted no time in planting one hand firmly on her breastbone and giving it a rough shove, forcing her to fall back onto her hands, while placing the other behind her knee and pulling her forward so that she was almost sloped toward him.

"Haven't you learned by now that your actions have consequences, you little bitch?" he snarled at her, his voice low and threatening.

Though it was only a brief confrontation and a mere second of his dominance being questioned, he had never felt so infuriated by something before. She dared to push a limit she had never pushed before, press his buttons in a way that he was blinded by rage and there was the taste of fire in his mouth. She was getting too comfortable in this body too quickly, and he was going to remind her of her status. Hard and fast.

He pulled her legs apart with a force that should have made her bones pop and rattle before hastily undoing his belt. His member, despite his manhood being doubted for a moment, was still hard and twitching with excitement, and he felt it was time his cock be rewarded.

"You'll need to teach me again, Master," she said, and his eyes were drawn to hers as she spoke.

 _She's disrespecting you. Punish her. Destroy that disobedience._

Alucard's beast was alert now, on its hind legs, ripping at its bindings and roaring with a rage he hadn't felt in quite a while. Even when she had been groped by that other man, though he had been blinded with hatred, this was not even close by comparison. This was primal fury, coming from a place he had not visited in some time.

He simply grunted in response – pushing the rage down for a moment – before wrapping his hand around the base of his shaft, guiding his hot head towards her soaking fuckhole.

Instead of waiting a moment and easing himself in, as soon as he felt her pussy give way slightly, he slammed himself into her, pushing in until his hips met the insides of her thighs in one fluid, hard motion. If she had screamed, he didn't hear it; he was thrusting in again, harder with every shove of his hips, his cock ripping through her with the intention to cause pain.

This wasn't going to be what she'd ever experienced before.

As a fledgling, he'd always been subconsciously aware of how many trials he was putting her body through. Even when he'd wanted to split her in half with a brutal fucking, he'd never quite gone that far. He would have probably killed her if he had, and he wasn't finished with his toy just yet.

But now she had the power of a true vampire running rampant in her veins, wreaking havoc as it flushed through her system. Now she was an equal to him, and she was an equal drunk on bloodlust. That was such a funny thing, bloodlust – it turned the most docile of creatures into flesh craving murderers, bringing the inner beast of every thing alive in the most gruesome of ways.

And he saw it in her now, with every vicious pound of his hips against her thighs, her lips inched that bit further into a selfish smile, her eyes glazed with an understanding of the power exchange that was taking place.

"You're a freak. You crave no other way to be touched. This is all you want to know, and it's all you've ever _wanted_ to know."

His voice came out in a growl of words, their pronunciation coming from the most gutteral part of him. He stared her down as he spoke, watching the widening of her pupils as she took every word in its most literal sense, a beautiful warp of fear and pleasure carving itself into her features as she processed what he was telling her.

"Yes, Master," she said, and immediately she bit down on her lip, a quiver of shock rippling through her body, making her insides clamp around him in a way that caused him to suddenly still himself.

 _Yes, Master._

The realisation of what she just said settled in his mind.

 _She has not forgotten her place. She recognizes her Master._

He could have keeled over and died a happy man right then and there, but the sadist in him was already digging its claws in and was demanding charge. Hearing her speak those two words lit a fire inside of him like nothing else ever had before, the true euphoria from her acceptance of him as her Master causing him to bow his head to the beast tearing at its chains.

She was finally equiped to deal with the violent love he took pleasure in giving to her. She was finally embracing the pleasure in pain, its wicked sting now bringing a glint to her eye and it was such an endearing sight to watch her squirm beneath him. He savored the moment now as he was in his right mind – drinking in the sight of her pale, beautiful skin, every scar and mark a dainty silvery sheen against its canvas of white, her golden locks pouring over her face and shoulders in silken waves, her eyes the strangest mix of blue and red, drawing him into their depths.

Her beauty was unmatched by any woman before her, and though he found himself falling before the darkness of his beast, he knew he wouldn't destroy her. He knew that she must be kept intact, whether or not he could control himself. Even if he would suffer for her, it was a sacrifice he was _finally_ willing to make.

-oOo-

Seras was taken aback by the sudden stillness of her Master, her lips open to form a delicate little 'o'. Had she not partaken in feasting upon his blood, perhaps the change in him would have gone unnoticed – the distinct but subtle narrowing of his pupils, the sudden draining of light from his red eyes. The usually tight set to his jaw fading now so that his mouth opened in a wicked grin, showing too much teeth.

It was unsettling.

And yet the Draculina inhabiting her body purred with delight, her hips twitching against his motionless form as though to provoke some sort of attention.

Seras was just floating now, watching the body she used to know so well pupeteer itself into a sitting position, the arms she had used to fight herself from his grip not too long ago (poorly, in retrospect) now coming to wrap themselves around his neck, her lips just about grazing his chin with their kitten-like smile.

"Did I catch you off-guard, Master?" she asked, her words dripping with sickly-sweet honey. "Oh, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to kill the mood."

Her tone was so offensively bright and airy, as though she wasn't able to take him seriously in what would appear to the outside world as a very delicate moment. His inner turmoil, the workings of his mind, none of it registered to her as a sensitive issue. Hers had never once stopped him in his tracks, so why should it be any different now?

She tangled her fingers in his hair – the movement so light that it was enough to go unnoticed – before she locked her grip and wrenched his head back, forcing his entire body a step back and as he opened up the space between them, she slithered to her knees before him.

"Perhaps there's a way for me to fix that."

Without giving him a chance to respond, she parted her lips and shot him a wide, wicked smirk. Her hands slowly but surely ran themselves up his legs, her nails catching in the fabric of his pants every so often, the flat of her palms feeling the tensed muscles in his legs almost shudder with anticipation and she'd never felt more in command before.

He was the one feeling _her_ touch; he was the one that was finally waiting for her mercy and time, her attention. He was the one subject to some twisted desires, a body only existing in that moment because she wanted something to play with.

 _He was her toy._

And she was living in every second of this power trip, taking her time as she slowly wrapped her hands around the base of his hard, hot, throbbing cock, his member standing to full attention as she knelt before him, her dainty hands holding him in such a way that was almost daring him to make a move. Daring him to struggle like she always would if this had to have been reversed.

Daring him to give her a reason to hurt him.

Yet he stayed perfectly still, his mouth hanging open slightly and she could hear the shallow huffs of air whispering through his lips, almost as though he were panting. And it was surreal to her. She was looking at him now through blood-tinted eyes, and all she wanted to do was break him. Drive him wild with pleasure until all he could think of was her, all he could bear to physically endure in pain was to be performed by her and only her; she wanted to _possess_ him.

And somewhere in the haze of sex and pain, Seras was wishing for her wrists to be slit and every drop of blood in her veins to be spilled, she wanted his dominant, fucked up version of love out from underneath her skin. She hated the thoughts pushing down upon her, the way they were stained with degredation making her feel somewhat ill. Yet she couldn't stop them as they rose to the surface, watching her twisted fantasies play out.

 _He is yours. He's in your grip. He's yours to do with what you want._

A shiver ran down her spine as she leaned forward and very sweetly kissed the head of his cock, a playful smile on her full, pink lips.

He growled but it faded into a groan as she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around him, her tongue lapping gently at the sensitive spot between the head and shaft. His head fell back, and she felt as his hand went to her hair, his fingers wrapping tightly in her golden locks but she felt no force – usually that was his leadup to ramming his entire length down her throat and causing her to choke.

"Fuck, Seras."

In those two words she heard the torment in his voice, all the tension in his muscles tightening as he spoke. His usually iron tone was slightly shaken, as though all the rage inside of him was coiled tightly; he was really fighting the urge, and some part of her didn't want that.

But the dominant part of her did, and it was just _waiting_ to pounce on the moment he gave in to his sadistic desires. Just so she could hurt him. Just so that she could inflict the same agony he had to her so many times, yet forced her to enjoy it. She'd do the same – she may have seemed somewhat cruel, but it was a fair trade.

Yet he didn't move an inch, staying still as she began to suck, her tongue gliding seamlessly against him, leaving trails of tingling fire in her wake. She watched him almost crumble beneath her contact, his usually stoic expression cracking now – small lines of vulnerable pleasure seeping through the lines. He was holding himself together best he could, but she could see past it. He was falling to pieces and being reborn again inside, even if his physique was holding its ground.

-oOo-

 _She's breaking you into pieces._

The thought was running rampant through his mind, playing on repeat.

He couldn't bear to bring himself to look into her eyes as he felt her mouth work around his shaft, her tongue coating him in her hot saliva, her lips drawing moans from the deepest part of his being. Every so often, he'd feel the tease of her fangs and it caused him to shudder ever so slightly in response.

She was in control now, and though he didn't intend to let her to continue it much longer, there was really very little he was willing to do in that particular moment. He didn't dare risk a bite where her mouth was causing him to currently feel rapture, for many reasons. Yet what was he supposed to do?

Let her have her way with him?

That was impossible – not only would he refuse to lie down and take it, but if ever she were to taste the sweet honey of victory over him, never again would he be able to break her into the submissive she truly was at heart. She'd become a formidable opponent, always clashing with her, always trying to establish some sense of dominance over her.

If she were to succeed in having him melt into her hands, he'd be completely and truly at her mercy.

And that wasn't going to happen.

He glanced down as though to appreciate the moment before he ended it. His gaze fell first to her eyes as they flickered up to his and he suddenly was entranced by her all over again.

It was as though the bloodlust pumping through her veins in lieu of adrenaline was fighting through the blue of her eyes, the bloody red pooling into those oceans. Her lips encircled him, pink and plump against his cock, and he watched as she took him to the back of her throat, a grin stretched on her open mouth.

God, yes, he was enjoying her work, and that was what made this dance very dangerous for him. If he allowed his fledgling to overpower him, what good would he be to her as a mentor? He had so much to show, so much to teach – if he allowed himself to fall to his knees before her now, she may never be willing to listen to him again. And that was just unacceptable.

"I hope you've enjoyed this little power trip, my Queen," he said, his voice strained behind clenched teeth, "because I'm about to remind you who belongs to who."

His fingers in her hair suddenly wrapped tighter around the silken locks, and he ripped her head back, removing himself from the confines within her throat. She fell back onto her heels with a loud, almost infuriated cry and instinctively raised a clawed hand which he anticipated rather quickly.

He folded at his hips and bent to brush his nose against hers, demanding without words that she look nowhere else but his eyes, forcing her to experience the moment for what it was; he was going to show her just how much pain and pleasure intertwined with each other.

"To your feet, Seras Victoria."

He watched her lips curl back from her teeth in preparation to tell him otherwise but immediately he'd had enough of letting her decide. He would make her listen and obey whether she wanted to or not.

Still holding the hand that had moments ago been raised to attack him, he yanked her up and wrapped the other arm around her waist. Alucard lifted her as though she was weightless before crossing the distance to the bed and throwing her down onto it.

As she landed, he caught one of her legs and threw it to the side, forcing her to turn over onto her stomach. Without a word, he positioned her onto her knees and pulled her hips up into the air.

"Be a good girl, won't you?" he asked, his tone sounding somewhat exasperated. "You know what will happen if you're not."

-oOo-

The way he was manhandling her was causing a riot to break out within Seras. It brought to life the strangest combination of arousal and fear, trailed closesly by anger and outrage. Yet even then, she complied, not fighting or struggling against the way he moved her, even fixing herself to the height of his cock.

"Yes, Master." She turned her head slightly to glance over her shoulder at him, just momentarily catching his eye, "only good girls get fucked, right?"

The part of Seras that knew this was wrong, the part of her that was barely afloat now in the river of darkness sweeping through her mind, was screaming for it to end. For it to be over, for Alucard to just leave her be. The Draculina had no intention of allowing that to happen though – that part of her mind was dripping with lust and anger, a combination deadly enough to make her forget reason.

Which is exactly what was happening to her.

As soon as those words had left her mouth, a wolf-like grin spread over Alucard's features and his hand clamped itself down onto her hip. She didn't fight the pull, and as she felt the hot head of him brush against her, a whine left her lips.

"That's right, my Draculina. Now hush and let me take what I want."

On that word he slammed himself deep inside of her. There was no time for her to react before he was pulling his hardened length out and pushing it back in again, deeper this time, earning a cry of pure pleasure. The hand on her hip tightened as he began to pick up a pace, a slow hard one that made sure she felt every inch.

Never before had she felt him like this – every throb of him pulsed against her, the heat of his cock as it pushed against her cervix making her thighs quiver, the feeling of fullness making her moan as she felt the walls of her pussy tighten around him.

 _This is different._

Every nerve within her was alive now, and the difference was unlike anything she had ever imagined no mind felt before. It was as though the barriers of flesh between them melted away until every thrust of his hips just pushed her further into a sensless state of being. She was losing herself to the rhythm of his hips, becoming numb of mind.

He was taking her apart bit by bit without even realising, and as he fucked her hard and slow she subconciously started to move against him. As he slid out of her she drew further away until he was barely grazing against her slick hole, before she slammed her hips back against him, enveloping the entirety of his thick cock in one smooth motion.

"Oh, _fuck._ "

The sound of his voice, so helpless, so surprised, it was enough to motivate her to ride against him. She reached a hand back and grabbed onto his thigh with an iron grip, forcing him to still himself as she began to fuck him.

Immediately she felt some bit of control return to her and a delirious laugh of pleasure left her lips before it faded into a moan.

 _I understand. I understand the sadist._

While she may not have entirely related to the sadist she knew he truly was at heart, she understood how having control got him off. She understood why he would beam in delight as she lay motionless beneath him, taking the strides of his cock in a somewhat airy yet obedient state. She understood how her compliance in the past had led him to take advantage of her willingness.

It was the submissive vulnerability that she was feeding from at that moment, and she was _enthralled_ by it. So this is why he did what he did.

Power.

Its seductive taste in her mouth fuelled her body as it continued to take mindless pleasure, its fire in her veins causing her to feel him ten times more intensely as his girth stretched her open, making her drip with her own arousal. This euphoria was matched by none before it, and all she could do was revel in it.

Until he opened his mouth.

"I suppose you need to be reminded of what it's like to obey me."

As soon as his mouth had closed, a hand was placed on the back of her head and her face was shoved down into the bed, before the same hand moved to grip the back of her neck, holding her firmly in place. She let loose an infuriated, choked snarl, but all she got in response was a laugh and a firm reminder from his cock to stay still and let him take what he wanted.

 _Just let him take it. Stop fighting._

And though the Draculina was filled to the brim with fight, the way he held her down and slammed himself into her over and over, pushing her closer to yet another orgasm, she was losing that desire.

The force he began to fuck her at was unmatched by any time before, and before long she was clenching the sheets beneath her tightly in her fists, her mouth open as she huffed in shallow breaths. Before long she was lost in it, in him, in the feeling, in the sensation of it all. This is what it was like to be fucked into submission without fear and by all the Gods, she had never felt so in charge of herself before.

The irony of it all should have made her laugh, but that orgasm was being forced closer and closer, the blood pumping through her veins now feeling like it was too thick, her skin getting hotter and hotter.

"Master," she said, but it came out in a voice she couldn't even recognize, "I'm going to cum. I can't hold it."

The hand on the back of her neck slid around to the front and her air supply was quickly cut off. She choked on the shortened inhale and felt as he lifted her from the matress with that hand. As soon as she was short of breath, her eyes rolled back into her head and she went almost limp in his grip.

"Then don't," he said into her ear, his fangs biting down suddenly; her body began to twitch wildly as he pierced the lobe with his teeth. "Cum for me, Seras. Now."

And on that word, she released it and his hand let go of her throat. She inhaled quickly and a scream followed the exhale, a scream full of longing and pleasure, a scream that was truly free of terror. And she fell back against him, her hips twitching against his cock.

-oOo-

Alucard felt as his Draculina's pussy tightened around him, clenching as she came. And she came fucking hard.

The second she screamed he pulled free of her, his own orgasm bursting forth. He looked down to see as his cum spurted from the head of his cock, its clear liquid shooting forward to land amongst the sheets of the bed, a deep groan rumbling inside of his chest. Something akin to stars crossed his vision as the roar of his pulse deafened him to anything else outside of the moment that enveloped the two of them.

He released his grip on her, and she fell forward, somewhat lifeless – completely captured in a state of delirium. He watched as her eyes fluttered, a thin film of sweat coating her porcelain skin.

And he realised she was beautiful. This spent, dazed creature before him... she was his. Entirely. And though he knew all was not so easily forgiven after a good fucking, he knew that this was a step in a possibly brighter direction.

But in that moment, all he could think of was how beautiful she was.

And how utterly and completely in love with her he was, as fucked up as that may be.

He listenened as her breathing slowed into a sudden deep sleep, a slight smile taking its place on his lips. Before he fell into a slumber beside her, he bent to plant a soft kiss on her forehead, moving her golden locks from his way. She didn't stir in the slightest, but that was probably for the best at that moment.

If ever she deserved to rest, it was now. And he was more than happy to let her.

"Goodnight, my love."

-oOo-

 **I was going to go in another (much sadder, darker) direction with this completely, and this** ** _was_** **supposed to be the last chapter, but... nah. Let's draw it out some more. Hehehe.**

 **Thanks for reading! 'Til next time.**


End file.
